Holidays at SPR: And why you should avoid them
by My.Changeling
Summary: A collection of holidays that include the SPR team. Words are exchanged, gifts are given, pranks pulled. And the tea has mysteriously disappeared after Naru yelled at Mai for the umpteenth time. Reviews are great guys! NaruxMai and others!
1. Christmas Part One:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Wish I did though.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Naru!**

~Christmas Part One~

Kazuya Shibuya, aka Naru, walked down the street ignoring all of the festivities and such. Christmas was a stupid holiday, he thought. It didn't help that his _assistant_ loved the holiday and decided to go overboard and deck the office out in Christmas lights and fruit cake. How he dreaded fruit cake. He sighed and watched the tendrils of smoke coming out of chimneys drift up into the sky and fade away. It was a traditional White Christmas which made Mai even more excited, which meant more decorations, which meant more headaches for him. She had even replaced his tea with the _peppermint_ kind. He sighed again. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on her when he'd come in.

**About two hours ago:**

_Naru walked in the SPR building, completely unaware of the short assistant behind the walls who was holding a fruit cake and had just finished decorating the office. He opened the door cautiously and was bombarded with the smell of peppermint._

_He saw Mai crouched over in the kitchen. He cleared his throat, not liking what he was seeing._

_Mai's head popped up and her smile faded for a second but, as usual, it bounced up again. "Naru! I got your tea ready for you!"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" _

_She nodded. "It's Christmas Eve, so I figured I could come early and make you tea."_

_"What is all this?" He asked gesturing to the decorations around him._

_She took a deep breath. "It's Christmas decorations. Don't you like them?"_

_He took his tea from her hands and frowned. "I am well aware that it's Christmas Mai. Maybe I should rephrase my question for you. Why is this in MY OFFICE?!"_

_She winced at his tone. "I thought it would be nice."_

_He glared at her and took a sip of his tea. He immediately spit it out. "What is this?!"_

_She winced again. "Peppermint tea?"_

_He gave her the most fiercest glare he could muster. "I'm going out. When I get back all of this-" He gestured to the decorations. "should be gone. Am I clear?"_

_Mai glared at him. "Jerk."_

_He pretended not to hear that last comment and walked straight out of the office and down the street._

**Present time:**

Naru decided to give Mai another chance. After all, Christmas only came once a year. He opened the office door expecting for everything to be down. But was it? No. No one ever listened to him. Instead of everything being gone, there were add-ons. Bou-san, Ayako, John, Masako, and Mai were all sitting down laughing and such. He just stood there. He didn't know what bothered him the most. The fact that Mai hadn't listened to him or the fact that no one took notice that he was standing right there.

"Mai. Tea." He barked. Mai jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

About ten minutes later Mai walked in with his tea. She placed in on his desk, then made a beeline for the door.

"Mai." He said a little too calmly for her liking. "Come here."

She sat down in front of him hesitantly. "Yes Naru?"

"Why are the decorations still up?" He took a deep breath to stop himself from blowing up the whole room. Literally.

"I couldn't just take it down." She frowned at him. "What do you have against Christmas anyway?"

He glared at her. "Get to work Mai. Just because it's Christmas Eve doesn't mean you can slack off. You already do that even when it isn't a holiday."

Her face flushed with anger. "I do not slack off!" She yelled. "For your information, you and your tea requests are what's making me late on things. 'Mai, tea' and 'Where's my tea Mai?' That's all you ever say!"

Naru stared at her calmly, waiting for her to finish ranting. "Are you quite finished? Or am I going to have to sit here all day listening to you yell?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "You are impossible!"

She slammed the door shut on the way out, knocking one of the paintings loose. Naru rolled his eyes and picked up the black book that he carried around everywhere. He slammed it shut again and sighed. He'd found Gene already. So why did he still have the blasted book?

He heard the voices laugh and have fun. He even heard Lin out there. He actually felt sad for a moment. He quickly put back on his tough outer-shell and tuned out all of the noise. He didn't even noticed that he'd fallen asleep. He also didn't notice the ghost creeping into his room.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short. Review guys! Or no next chapter (I hate saying that but I would like to know what ya'll think.)


	2. Christmas Part Two:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Wish I did though.

* * *

****

Merry Christmas Naru!

Christmas Part 2

Naru awoke with a start. He could have sworn something had brushed his leg. He sighed and rubbed his temples. His headache had gotten worse. No thanks to Mai. Naru was covinced she was the source of all things evil during the holidays. She was worse than Gene had been. He looked up at the clock. Ten o'clock. Lovely. He must've slept through the enitre Christmas Eve party Mai had held. Without his permission he might add. Something cleared its throat and he jumped.

"Narrruuuuu."

Naru looked around wildly. "What?"

"Narrruuuuu."

Now he was getting angry. If that was Mai or Bou-san heads were going to roll.

"Who is that?" He snapped.

"The ghoosstttt of Christtmaasss Passsttt." A ghost appeared in front of him, dressed in a christmas outfit complete with a Santa hat and jingle bells.

Naru rolled his eyes and sighed. "Gene I know it's you."

The ghost frowned and plopped down on one of the seats. "No fair. How do you always know things like that?"

"You're my twin. I think I'd be able to tell if it was you."

Gene shrugged. "Good point. So down to business, I have been sent to tell you that if you don't shape up, and by shape up we mean get into the Christmas spirit, then we'll have to send three ghosts and show you the error of your ways et cetera, et cetera."

Naru snorted. "Who is this 'we' you speak of?"

Gene's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Confidential my dear brother. So will you apologize to Mai and be nice on Christmas? Or do I have to send Joe down here?"

Naru glared at Gene. "Christmas isn't my favorite holiday Gene, I'm not going to get into the Christmas spirit. And I am most certainly not apologizing to Mai."

Gene sighed. "We all know you like her. Why don't you ask her out?"

Naru's face flushed. "I do not."

"Do too."

Naru silenced him with a glare. "Who is Joe anyway?"

"The ghost of-" Gene caught himself. "Sorry. That is confidential."

Gene started to fade. "See you later Naru."

"Wait Gene what are you-" Gene disappeared before he could say anymore. He rolled his eyes.

Naru got up from his desk and walked up to make himself tea. He figured Mai wasn't here so he made the most of the opportunity to practice his tea-making skill. He rubbed his eyes, he was still tired. He put the water in then the tea. He figured he was doing something wrong but there wasn't any more tea. He'd have to make due with the tea he'd made.

The room got really cold. He regarded it as nothing more than the air conditioner. He turned around and a girl's face was in front of him.

He gasped and dropped his tea cup. "Who are you? You aren't Joe are you?"

He looked at the girl skeptically. She had bronze hair and green eyes. She had on a green and red stripped dress. For a five year old she was kind of cute.

She giggled. "I'm Joanna, the ghost of Christmas Past. I've been sent to show you all of the Christmas that you've missed."

"I have work to do." Naru snapped. "I don't have time for this."

He turned to leave but Joannna appeared before him. "Not so fast Oliver Davis. You're going with me whether you like it or not."

Naru rolled his eyes. There was no way he was getting pushed around by a little girl. He made a move to get around her but she punched him in the face before he could get away.

.xXx.

Naru awoke to find the girl sitting above him. He was in his room in England. He saw Gene and him sleeping in their old beds. Naru was wearing black pj's while Gene wore cowboy pj's. He rubbed his forehead and stood up. He saw himself in the mirror. He had a black eye.

"What the hell was that for?!" He snapped.

Joanna shrugged. "You had your chance but _you_ decided to be an idiot and ignore me."

Naru let out a faint growl and a slight glare to show disapproval but she shrugged it off. Maybe ghosts were impervious to his glares.

"Come with me. Or do you want to get punched again?" She motioned for him to come down the stairs. A few moments later he watched himself and Gene run down the stairs.

"So what does this have to do with anything?"

Joanna shushed him. How he hated being shushed.

"Do you remember this particular Christmas?" Joanna asked.

Naru racked his brain for the memory but he came up blank. "No."

Joanna sighed. "This was the year you marked off Christmas. You ruined everyones Christmas after this one."

Naru didn't believe that. "I did not."

"Did so. Are you always this argumentative? I don't know how Gene lived with you."

Naru rolled his eyes.

He watched Gene unwrap his presents and he watched himself unwrap his own presents. The memories came crashing back. His grandma had died that day, he had written off Christmas once and for all. He hadn't regretted it ever since but now, now, he didn't know. Gene seemed to get over it slowly, but over it none the less. He hadn't. He'd clung onto that sadness and he couldn't look at anything Chrismas ever since. Now that he thought about it he _had _messed things up in the house during Christmas.

Joanna seemed to notice that he remembered.

"Great. So now that you remember why don't we continue down memory lane?" She grinned down at him.

"No way." Naru said quickly. "You can just leave me here I can find my way back."

"_Come on_ Naru." She snapped.

Naru shook his head and stayed firm. "Joanna, you've showed me the past and that's great. You've succesfully made me look like a jerk."

"You don't need my help to make you look like a jerk Oliver." Joanna frowned at him. "Now come on."

He glared at her.

She rightfully took that as a 'no'. He didn't see the punch she threw coming onto his other eye. The last thing he saw was Joanna frowning over him before he blacked out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews y'all. I really appreciate it. Review again guys. (If y'all could give me nine reviews that would be great) 


	3. Christmas Part Three:

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, I would be super happy and I would make Mai and Naru get together. (wouldn't we all ^_^)

* * *

**Merry Christmas Naru!**

Christmas Part Three

Naru moaned and rolled over. He cracked his eyes open, he was still in his office. He opened his eyes even more and sat up. He went over to a mirror and inspected his eye. It was still there. Where that demon spawn ghost had punched him in the eye. He was hoping it had all been a dream. He would even have been okay with Mai punching him in the face, rather than be visited by any of the other ghosts. A slight breeze ruffled the papers in his office. He turned around to close the window and when he turned back a large man with rosy cheeks stood before him.

"Holy-" Naru's eyes went huge and he gripped the edge of his desk. "Please don't tell me you've come to show me the present. Because I can do that myself."

The rosy faced man frowned at him. "Joanna was right. You _are _annoying."

Naru glared at him. "She isn't going to be here is she?" Naru looked around wildly. "Please tell me she isn't."

"What exactly do you have against my daughter?"

Naru winced. "She _punched me in the eye_."

The rosy faced man frowned threateningly. "Then you deserved it."

Naru started to argue but the man cut him off.

"My name is Martin, the ghost of Christmas Present." Martin motioned to the door. "Come with me and I'll show you that you're a big jerk and no one likes you."

Naru, not wanting to get punched in the face again, obeyed him. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a _horrible _Ghost of Christmas Present?"

The drifted through the door and into the street. They didn't speak for awhile but the came up upon a restaurant. The restaurant wasn't very special but what was inside it was. Mai and the others sat around a table, laughing and eating Christmas dinner.

Martin smiled at him. "Do you wish to hear what they're saying?"

Naru hesitated. He knew he had not been the nicest person in the world to all of them but he agreed. Mainly because he wanted to know what Mai thought.

"I wonder what Naru's doing right now." Yasuhara said randomly. "I mean you guys didn't invite him."

Lin was there as well. "Probably at home."

"Maybe he's stealing things from little orphan children that have no place to stay." Bou-san said playfully.

Mai frowned. "He may be mean but he isn't heartless."

Naru smiled at her comment, then frowned. He wasn't _that _mean. Was he?

"No, wait." Ayako grinned. "Maybe he's taking down all of those decorations you worked so hard to put up Mai. He's probably dancing on someone's grave too."

Mai sighed. "He probably is." She grinned. "Not about the part about dancing on someones grave. The only one he'd dance on is mine."

Naru frowned. "I wouldn't do that Mai."

No one heard him though.

"I don't think he'd dance on any-body's grave." John said. Naru still thought his accent was cool. He'd never admit it though, nor would he give any recognition to it.

"Well maybe Takigawa and Ayako's." Naru admitted.

"He'd dance on mine if he was here." Monk-san said.

Naru nodded. "I would because I am."

Mai sighed. "Leave him alone guys. Christmas just isn't his holiday."

"It never was." Lin muttered. "I think his grandma died on Christmas."

Mai's eyes went huge. "Oh no, I called him a jerk!"

"That _did _hurt my feelings." Naru muttered.

Monk-san rolled his eyes. "It's fine Mai, when has he ever treated you with the respect you deserve?"

"Besides he _is _a jerk." Ayako added.

Naru glared at her.

Mai nodded. "He has been rather mean lately."

Naru's reaction caused Martin the ghost to double over laughing.

"So are you ready to visit your parents now?" Martin asked.

Naru stared at Mai still. They had gone onto another topic but her words kept ringing in his ears. _'The only grave he'd dance on is mine.'_

He shook his head. "I don't want to hear what my parents think about me."

He looked miserable but Martin seemed satisfied. He grabbed Naru's arm and dragged him down the street.

"Fine, no parents then. I'm taking you to see Masako Hara."

Naru sighed. "What for? What is so great about Ms. Hara?"

Martin glared at him. "She's in love with you but you haven't given her the time of day simply because _you _can't get over your pride."

They appeared in front of Masako's house. She was sitting on the porch, looking sadder than he had seen her in a long time.

"It isn't my fault." Naru snapped. "I don't like her like that. I like-" He stopped. "No one. I like no one."

Martin nodded, as if he understood Naru's dilemma. "That's your problem son. You don't let anyone in."

Naru rolled his eyes. "Are you finished?"

Martin looked at him angrily. "I'm losing patience boy. Did you know Ms. Hara has a terminal condition?"

Naru was surprised and felt guilty about ignoring her. "Really?"

"No." Martin said simply. "But what would you have done if that was true?"

Naru gaped at him. "Have you been talking to Gene?"

"Gene is a good person Oliver, you should listen to him."

Joanna appeared in front of her father and smiled tauntingly at Naru. "Get to the point daddy, we dont' have as much time with Oliver as we would've liked."

Martin nodded. He turned to face Naru but he'd disappeared. "What did you do to him Joanna?"

She grinned. "He should reappear in about three, two, one-"

Naru reappeared. "Oh come on!"

"You're with us, you can't go anywhere." Martin said. "Now come on."

"He won't listen daddy. I could just-"

"NO!" Naru yelled. "Come on, let's go. Show me something. _Anything_ but a punch in the face."

Martin chuckled. "I have nothing else to show you but I will warn you. If you don't shape up, the few friends you have will leave you. Mai won't stay around forever."

Naru stared at him. He hadn't thought that Mai would ever leave him. He guessed he should though. The truth was, though he refused to admit it, that he didn't _want _Mai to leave. He wanted her to stay with him forever. He wanted her to stay by his side. He just didn't know how to admit it. It didn't help that he'd told her that she was in love with Gene not him. Biggest mistake ever.

"Time to go back Naru." Joanna said, breaking his train of thought.

"Can't I just, you know, _walk _home?"

"No." Joanna and Martin said at once.

"You guys are awful Ghosts of Christmas Past and Present." Naru muttered. "I have a black eye."

Joanna hit his arm. "Now you have a sore arm. Now come on before daddy gives you a matching black eye."

Naru had never moved faster in his life. Joanna and Martin were definitely related.

**.xXx.**

Naru landed back in his office. It was still ten o'clock. He figured that when he was with mean and meaner time stopped. He plopped down on the couch. His arm and eye hurt.

'_Two down, one to go.'_ He thought. All that was left was the ghost of Christmas Future. '_Oh crap.'_

He looked wildly around the room. If the Ghost of Christmas Future was anything like Joanna and Martin he didn't want any part of that.

He heard the door creak open and his heart nearly stopped. A menacing figure stepped through the doorway.

"Come with me Naru."

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Since we're almost near the end of the Christmas themed story I want to know which holiday y'all want to read next. Review and tell me which holiday I should write next.


	4. Christmas Part Four:

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Still. *sighs*

This is the end of the Christmas themed story. Review and tell me which you would like next!

* * *

**Merry Christmas Naru!**

~Christmas Part Four~

"Naru come with me." The ghost rasped. Naru just stared at it. Its dark black cloak covered its face. The voice was eerily familiar but he couldn't place it. The ghost floated towards him and grabbed him by the collar. "Don't make me bring Joanna out here."

Naru nodded mutely and followed the Ghost of Christmas Future out the door and into the street. Naru suddenly dropped. A black tunnel formed underneath his feet. A roaring sound reverberated around him and the ghost. Suddenly the ground reappeared. The landed in a park decorated with christmas lights.

"Is this the future?" Naru asked still dizzy from the dropping feeling.

"No." The ghost replied. "It's the past. See, I decided that the future was so overrated so I took you back again."

Naru glared at him for using sarcasm.

"Of course it's the future you idiot." The ghost grabbed his arm and lead him to the same restaurant he'd visited Mai in.

They peered in. Mai was sitting at a table with a man who looked like he was her husband.

"Who is that?" Naru growled. The man had black hair and she seemed amused from whatever he had said.

"Her husband." The ghost answered.

"Who-"

The ghost cut him off. "I cannot answer questions." He paused. "Oliver Davis."

Naru mustered the most fierce glare he'd ever used. "I demand to know who Mai is married to!"

"Come with me."

Naru stared at him in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because I said so. Now follow. I will show you the rest of your team's fate all because _you_ didn't help with Christmas."

Naru raised his eyebrows. "It can't be that bad."

.xXx.

Masako was first. She had left the kimono behind and was wearing one of the most ridiculously expensive outfits he'd ever seen. They had sat down on the bed in her room but not before Naru had tripped over almost everything creating so much noise that even _Mai_ would have woken up from.

"How did she pay for that?" Naru asked.

"She gave up on you and so she decided get into some other things....."

Masako wore a dress that was cut low, it was a dark green color with pearls and diamonds stitched on the waist.

"She's a very successful medium still but now she's a scam artist as well."

Naru gaped at her. "What does that have to do with me and Christmas?"

"Nothing. I just felt like showing you what _you _did on your own."

.xXx.

They went through that blasted tunnel again and landed in front of, what Naru recognized was where Lin's house used to be, a vacant lot.

"Where's Lin's house?" Naru asked. "Where's _Lin?_"

He moved around the fallen trees and looked over into what used to be his backyard.

"After Christmas your bad attitude got worse and as a result your business failed. Lin couldn't pay his rent. I think now he's living under some bridge just south of here."

"Are you serious?" Naru asked.

"Very." The ghost drifted further away. "Hurry, we can walk to our next destination."

They approached a large open field. Naru quickly recognized it as a cemetery.

"Who is dead?" Naru asked wearily.

"Houshou Takigawa." The ghost drifted towards a tombstone. "He died in a car accident after _you _took down all of the decorations. He was in a hurry to get Mai a present and say it was from you. Just to be nice."

Naru frowned. "That's-that's-"

"Awful?" The ghost grumbled. "Of course it is. It's all your fault."

"I was going to say stupid but awful fits too."

The comment received a glare from the ghost. "This is why you're here in the first place."

Naru _did, _in fact, feel guilty. He was just hiding it. Really well.

The ghost opened up the portal again and this time they landed in a hospital. Ayako lay unconscious on a bed.

"Great." Naru muttered. "What's wrong with her?"

The ghost delivered another glare. "She was in the car with Houshou."

Naru felt a pang of guilt. "I hate this. Can I go home now?"

"No. Come on, we still have to see two more people."

.xXx.

The next person was John Brown. John no longer lived in Japan. He had returned to Australia and had completely cut off communication from Naru after Houshou had died. John was still a priest and his life seemed relatively normal. That is, until, the ghost of Christmas Future told Naru that future-him had gotten him a gift that had turned out to be illegal. Lovely. Their final stop was with Yasuhara.

"Where are we?" Naru asked. It was pitch-black and Naru could barely see his hand in front of his face.

"Jail."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

They paused in front a jail cell and heard maniacal laughing. Naru peered in closer. He saw Yasu sitting on his cot rocking back and forth.

"Is he crazy?" He asked.

"What gave it away?" The ghost said sarcastically. "The laughing or the rocking back and forth?"

Naru glared at him again.

"He witness Houshou die. Ayako was unconscious at the time."

"That doesn't deserve a jail sentence."

"True. He also tried to kill you so-"

Naru took a couple steps back. "Um-"

Naru was close to tears. He wouldn't cry of course but it still hurt. Mai was married to some guy he didn't know, Masako was a scam artist, Ayako was in a comatose state, Houshou was _dead_, Yasu was insane, Lin was homeless, and John had shunned him. He remembered that this was the future, he could change it right?

"I don't want this." Naru said miserably. "I don't want this to be my future!"

The ghost looked satisfied. "I think you can change it. If you really tried."

Naru nodded earnestly. "Anything. I'll even get them all presents, decorate things, _anything_ but lose them all."

He couldn't believe that had just come out of his mouth. At least none of them were there to witness that comment.

"You should act that way around them. I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

Naru shook his head. He was _that_ crazy.

"I expect things from you Noll. Tomorrow will be your judgement day."

They reappeared in the office. The clock began moving again and Naru let out a sigh of relief. It was finally over.

"Can you guess who I am?" The ghost asked.

Naru stared at him for a minute or two. "No. Who are you?"

The ghost pulled back the hood of his cloak. The face smiling back at Naru was almost identical to Naru's. Eugene Davis stood in front of his brother grinning like crazy.

"See little brother, just because I'm your twin doesn't mean you can always recognize me."

Naru's face turned bright red. "_You're _the ghost of Christmas Future?!"

"Yes. The original ghost of Christmas Future took a vacation this weekend so I volunteered."

Naru was mad now. "You can _volunteer_ for things like that?"

Gene's face was serious again. "I wasn't kidding when I showed you the future and your judgement day really is tomorrow."

Naru sighed. "Alright."

And with that Eugene Davis disappeared, still grinning like an idiot, in Naru's opinion.

.xXx.

Mai cracked the door open expecting the entire office to be dark again. And was it? Yes it was. Mai sighed and opened the door. The rest of the team followed her in. Their looks of dismay was evident on their faces.

"Naru?" Mai called.

A large black folding wall stood in front of the rest of the office. Naru yanked it back so his face would show.

"What is it?" He snapped. "Have you come to celebrate that idiotic holiday here?"

Mai frowned. "It isn't idiotic."

He received glares from everyone in the room.

"I agree." He said breaking out into a smile, surprising everyone.

He pulled back the rest of the folding wall to reveal Christmas decorations and a huge tree in the middle.

"Merry Christmas."

Mai and the others were as surprised as ever. They ran over to the tree and picked presents out from underneath.

Lin got a new keyboard (and a paycheck just in case), Masako got a new comb for her hair, Ayako got pearl earrings, Monk-san got an invitation for him and his band to go perform in concert, John got money for the church, and Mai got a beautiful necklace with a diamond on it. She pulled Naru to the side.

"You didn't have to do this." She said softly.

"I know." Naru said sweetly. He looked up and mistletoe was beginning to grow. Mai looked up as well. She turned bright red, much to Naru's amusement.

Naru leaned in, as if to kiss her but stopped inches from her face. He leaned in and whispered in her ear: "Merry Christmas Mai."

He smiled and pulled back.

"Hey!!" She yelled. "Jerk!"

He smiled at her, knowing that she was his. At least for a little while.

**~Fin~**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_In the restaurant in the future:_

Mai sat across from her husband.

"Remember that one Christmas you pretended to have taken the decorations down?"

Her husband grinned. "I do."

"Why did you have a black eye that day?"

"I got beat up."

"By who?" She asked, shocked.

"A five year old."

She snickered, then the snickering turned into laughing. "Naru that's hilarious!"

Her husband smiled at her. Oliver Davis was a very happy man.

"Ayako, Monk-san, John, Yasu, Masako, and Lin you made it!" Mai shook her gaze off of her husband to greet her friends.

All's well that ends well.


	5. Halloween Part One:

I want to thank all of the reviews I have received while writing this story! You guys kept me going! So now on to the next holiday. I asked you to review and tell me which one I should do next. The results were Halloween: 3 and Valentines: 2. So without further ado, I give you the next story!

* * *

**Worst. Halloween. Ever.**

~Halloween Part One~

Mai sat across from John and Ayako in the restaurant they always went to. Ayako kept looking over her shoulder in a paranoid fashion as if some crazy guy was going to appear out of no where and kill them all. Mai chuckled to herself. They had called Lin, Monk-san, Yasu, and Masako but they all had something to do.

"Ayako what are you doing?" John finally asked. "Is there someone you're waiting for?"

Ayako shook here head. "No, I've just seen too many scary movies and it _is_ Halloween."

Mai smiled. "Halloween is fun. Don't you like it?"

Ayako snorted. "I know what Naru's favorite holiday is. Halloween is so his type, he gets to scare little children and get away with it, although, he already gets away with scaring everybody else."

Mai felt a shadow loom over her.

"I was under the impression that Halloween was _your _favorite holiday Ms. Matzusaki. After all, you've had your costume on all year."

Ayako muttered something under her breath while Kazuya Shibuya, also known as Naru, sat down next to Mai. He wasn't smiling even after the comment he'd made. Figured. It wasn't uncommon for Naru to be completely impassive around them. Her dream Naru-which she had found out was actually his twin brother, Gene- had told her that he hadn't always been like that.

"Hey Naru! Are you excited?" She beamed at him.

"About......"

"Halloween!" She said excitedly. "You get candy and things!"

Naru stared at her. "You mean walk down streets with no adult supervision and knock on stranger's doors asking for candy when they might get abducted by sick child molesters? Then no. I'm not excited."

Mai sighed. Always the pessimistic. "What holiday _do _you like then?"

"Naru's day." He said simply.

Mai stared at him. "But there's no such thing!"

"There should be."

Ayako rolled her eyes. "Look, do you know what you want to eat because I'm starving and I'm not waiting forever."

Naru glared at her and she shrunk back.

The overhead T.V. clicked on and the news reporter rambled on and on about some crisis. Mai tried to ignore it but suddenly she heard the words: _**'A inmate that received the death sentence for murder was scheduled to be transferred this evening to another prison. Our resources tell us that that same inmate has escaped. Be on high caution tonight and lock your doors.' **_

Naru raised his eyebrows. "Well then, it looks like you three will be staying with me this evening at the office."

John nodded. "Of course. That's very kind of you Naru."

Naru frowned. "As long as Mai makes me tea."

Mai sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**.xXx.**

Mai set the tea cup down on the counter-top. So far, nothing had come up. Naru asked for tea every five minutes, John helped Mai with the requests, and Ayako sat around being bored and complaining.

Ayako sat with her legs crossed and leaned on the couch. "Are we going to be here much longer?"

Mai glared at her. "Naru didn't have to let us stay here."

The thunder that had been in the distance when they had eaten their dinner was now much closer. It had begun to rain and Mai kept expecting to see a face in the windows. She was very jumpy.

"Are you going to give me my tea or are you just going to stand there?"

Mai squealed and dropped the tea all over Naru. He sighed and stood there, dripping.

"Thank you Mai." He frowned. "I'll have to call Lin to bring me a change of clothes now."

"I think John has a change of clothes." Mai offered. "John!"

John agreed to let him borrow clothes. John would just change into his priest clothes. Naru held up the white shirt and jeans as if they were the plague themselves.

"You don't have....black?" Naru asked slowly.

John shook his head. "Sorry Naru I don't."

Naru sighed. "Mai, you owe me an entire day of not arguing with me and another day of not slacking off."

Mai glared at him. "I don't slack off Naru!"

"You're arguing Mai."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Just go put on your clothes."

Ayako snickered.

Naru glared at her once again and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out the room got very quiet.

"What?" He sat down on one of the couches looking like a forlorn child that had just gotten into trouble.

'_He looks even better in white.'_ Mai thought. She blushed and shook that thought out of her head.

"You look better in white." Ayako said simply. It started to poor down rain after she'd said that.

Naru grimaced. "I disagree. Mai-"

"I think you look good in white Naru." She answered.

"I was going to ask you for tea." He smirked at her. "But that's nice to know."

She blushed and excused herself. She put the tea on for the umpteenth time when noticed that the window in office was open. She edged towards it trying to close it without getting too close, her heart raced with adrenaline as she edged closer and closer. She leaned out and started to shut the window. A figure appeared in the distance, its silhouette was the only thing she could see.

"_NARU!!! There's a man outside."_

Naru, Ayako, and John ran into the room. Naru grabbed Mai and put her behind him. He leaned out the window and stared in the direction Mai had pointed towards.

"Mai?" He asked slowly.

"Yes?" She held onto his shirt and hid behind him.

"There isn't anyone there Mai." He looked at her with concern in his eyes.


	6. Halloween Part Two:

Disclaimer: I still do not own Ghost Hunt.... but I do own the DVDs. Those are fun to watch even though I did spend all my Christmas money in Best Buy. I think I've watched The Blood Stained Labyrinth  around five times.....

* * *

**Worst. Halloween. Ever.**

~Halloween Part Two~

"Mai, there's no one there." Naru said with concern in his eyes.

Mai stared at him. "No way. I totally saw someone!"

"I believe you." He said. "John take Ayako and Mai into my office and stay away from the windows."

"What are you going to do?" John asked. The concern on his face was touching.

"I'm going to go see if I can find the guy."

Mai and Ayako's jaw dropped.

"Do you _want _to die?" Ayako snapped. "I've seen enough horror movies to know that _looking _for the killer means dying first!"

Naru rolled his eyes. "_I _have PK. I think I can take care of myself."

Mai grabbed his arm. "Don't go out there! Naru you could get killed!"

Naru sighed and hugged Mai, much to the surprise of everyone, even Naru himself. "I think I'm going to use that 'no arguing day' now."

She started to protest but he quieted her with a glare.

"John. Do not let anyone anywhere near Mai." Naru ordered. Ayako humphed at him. "And Ayako."

**.xXx.**

Mai sat in Naru's chair and stared at the wall. Naru had been gone for an hour and they hadn't heard anything. She didn't know if that was good or bad. In the optimistic view, he could still be looking around or be on his way back up and they hadn't heard any screams of agony and terror. _But _on the pessimistic side, he could be dead or he could have used his PK to get away from Psycho-man, as Ayako had dubbed him, and he was no laying on the ground unconscious, or he could be being tortured at this very minute or-

They heard the door click open. The creaking echo of footsteps seemed like it was right outside Naru's door. Mai and Ayako scooted into the far corner as John stood behind the door, waiting for someone to burst through.

"Guys?" They heard a voice say.

John breathed a sigh of relief. "We're in here."

Naru opened the door, he was drenched in water and his hair was disheveled and his clothes were rumpled.

"It's definitely the killer we heard about on the television." Mai noticed that he had a black bag in his hands.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the bag.

"A bag Mai."

She glared at him. "I _meant _what's inside the bag?"

He smirked at her. "A gun and a change of clothes."

John gasped. "Do you know where he is?"

"No." Naru's face darkened. "I saw him jump the fence. I followed for a while but I came across something more concerning."

"What could be more concerning than a psycho chasing after us?!" Ayako yelled.

Naru glared at her. "I _wasn't _finished. He drew a pentagram in the mud. Which may mean that he's being possessed by a particularly violent spirit that was trapped here."

"Great, so now we're dealing with a _possessed _psychopath?" Ayako said angrily. "I should not have listened to you and come here."

"It would be much more peaceful." Naru snapped.

"Now, now," John said, intervening, "We should stay calm and think this through."

Mai nodded. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere."

"I think that's the smartest thing you said since I've met you." Naru said as he sat down on his desk.

"Jerk!" She yelled. "You always make fun of me and I don't-"

A crash interrupted her ranting. Naru whipped around and stood in front of the girls. "John. Stand by the door."

John obeyed. They waited for what seemed like forever. The tensity in the room multiplied with each passing minute. Naru stood in the exact same position the entire time. He didn't move once.

"Mai." He finally said. It was a whisper so she had to strain to hear him. "If I have to use my PK-"

"You won't have to." Mai said firmly. "I refuse to let you."

Naru sighed. "Just in case Mai, I want you to call the police. I should be able to stop the killer with the classic flying furniture but-"

"Shut up." Mai snapped. "You are _not _putting yourself in harm's way. I am not losing you again."

Naru stared at her in amazement.

"I was lucky enough for you to come back after you went to England but you're not leaving again."

She blushed when she realized everyone in the room was watching her. "Just forget it."

"I-"

John shushed them both and turned towards the door. Mai got up suddenly and moved John away from the door.

"What are you doing?" Ayako hissed.

Mai opened the door and peaked out the door. A man was in the middle of the room. For some reason she was drawn to him. She wanted to be near him. The man stepped into the moonlight and the feeling was gone in an instant. It was replaced by a feeling of dread. She wanted to run as far away from him as she could. The man was as tall as Bou-san, his hair was jet black and long like Lin's. His eyes were blood red. He was definitely possessed.

"I believe you have something I want." He rasped.

Mai shut the door quickly.

"He's out there."

"I heard." Naru said grimly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you didn't leave the room anymore."

He sat in his chair and turned on his computer. "I'm going to look into this. John, guard the door, Ayako watch the windows, and Mai-"

"Yes Naru?"

"Go to sleep."

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! Review guys, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you all who have reviewed and to all who haven't. This is obviously scarier than the other story....I figured I'd make there be an actual ghost to hunt this time. Tell me what you think!


	7. Halloween Part Three:

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ghost Hunt. I don't really know why I'm writing this, you all know I don't own it..... oh well.... enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

**Worst. Halloween. Ever.**

~Halloween Part Three~

_Mai's Dream:_

_Mai drifted through the doors of the SPR office leaving Ayako and John behind. She left the office and drifted past the killer, who seemed to be completely impassive towards Mai, for he just stood in the same spot he had when Mai had opened the door. The room shifted and she was standing outside. It was Halloween still but around twenty years ago. Mai craned her neck over the crowd of people to see the man that was wanted for murder. The only difference was that he was ten and his eyes weren't red, they were blue. She preferred them as blue. _

_ "Excuse me, Ms." She spun around to see Naru- no, Gene grinning at her. "You need to pay attention."_

_She stuck her tongue out. "I am paying attention, Gene."_

_ "Oh really?" He pointed towards the spot where the possessed boy used to be. "Then where did Thomas Hunt go?"_

_She looked around slowly then she spotted him. There was a house where the SPR office used to be and he was moving towards him._

_ "I found him Gene."_

_Gene snorted. "I don't like this. I mean, even Naru doesn't have a clue to what this means."_

_Mai sighed. "I guess it's up to me." She motioned for Gene to follow. "Come on."_

_They trailed Thomas until he stopped at the steps of the building._

_ "So what's happening?" Mai hissed. "It's twelve at night and he's just standing there."_

_Gene shrugged. "Maybe it isn't him we're looking for. Maybe someone else is supposed to do something tonight."_

_Mai had to agree. She was about to suggest looking around when a second figure appeared and shoved Thomas. Mai couldn't quite make out what they were saying but the next thing she knew was that the other person was on the ground, scarlet liquid leaking out of his head._

_ "He killed someone at ten?!" Mai screeched. "He really is a psycho!"_

_Gene sighed. "He was arrested for murder at twenty-two so I don't think this is the murder they were talking about."_

_Mai sighed and nodded. They still hadn't gotten anywhere._

_ "I think this must have had something else to do with Halloween. If that man died exactly on midnight on Halloween and he was part of some devil worshiping club-type-thing then I'm not sure if you can exorcise this ghost at all."_

_Mai stared at Gene. "What makes you think he worshiped the devil?"_

_Gene pointed towards where Thomas was standing now. Thomas dipped his fingers in the blood and drew the tell-tale pentagram on the wall._

_ "Okay......" She stared at him. "That is definitely not my idea of a fun Halloween but, whatever he thinks is fun."_

_Gene delivered a glare. "You have to tell Naru to get out of there. I think the ghost only appears on Halloween and with each passing year it gets stronger."_

_Mai started to argue but the entire scene shifted and her eyes fluttered open._

**.xXx.**

Mai's eyes fluttered open. Ayako was looking out the window still and John was still by the door. The only difference was that Naru was sitting right next to her. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment when he noticed she was awake.

"What did you find out Mai?"

Mai cleared her throat. "Our dear friend out there is a devil worshiper and killed someone at ten."

Naru stared at her. "That wasn't what I was expecting. So, what else did you find out?"

"Well, Gene seems to think that the spirit wants revenge on that guy. I think that the spirit that's possessing him was murdered by that guy himself, his name's Thomas by the way, and-"

The door handle jiggled then something banged on the door, rattling it with a force.

John stood in front of the door, trying to keep it closed. A knife rammed through the door, narrowly missing John's face. John turned a deathly white.

"Holy-" John whimpered. "Can I move? Please?"

Naru nodded in shock. "That would be the smart thing to do."

Ayako was also a deathly white. "Mai-"

"Not now Ayako-"

"Yes, now would be a great time to tell you that the window is _red_." Her voice was high-pitched with fear.

"That's impossible are you-" She stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Naru's window which was, indeed, red.

The lights flickered off and the jiggling on the door stopped. Naru motioned for John to step away from the door.

"I....want......" A scratchy voice filled the room. "I....want....revenge....."

The lights turned back on and everyone sank to the floor.

"Something tells me he doesn't want candy." Ayako muttered. "This is the _worst_ Halloween I've ever had! What are we going to do?"

Naru stood up. "We're going to give him revenge."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" John asked curiously.

"You'll see." He said. "Mai, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes Naru?"

"Since you're the only one the ghost doesn't attack go make me some tea."

She gaped at him. "What makes you think that _I'm _the only one it won't attack?!"

He rubbed the back of his head. "We all tried."

She stared at him. "You're kidding. What happened?"

"He threw a book at my head." John said. "He ran at Naru and Ayako refused to go out there."

"Yeah, because _I'm _not stupid." Ayako grumbled.

Naru glared at her. "Either that, or you're incredibly cowardly."

"Guys!" Mai yelled. "I am _not _going out there. You cannot make me!"

_Three minutes later:_

_ "I cannot believe he made me." She mumbled to herself as she edged along with Thomas watching her every move like a hawk. She sat the cup down on the counter when she had managed to reach it. She poured the tea in it, never once taking her eyes off of Thomas for the fear of him attacking._

_ "I won't hurt you." Thomas said._

_She jumped and spilled the tea. "What do you want?!"_

_ "I want revenge."_

_ "Well that's __great_ but you're really creeping us all out!"

Thomas hissed. "I don't think you'd like if I left Mai."

"How did you-"

"I heard your boyfriend."

Mai noticed his eyes were blue again. "Hey, you aren't possessed anymore. He isn't my boyfriend!"

"It won't last long." He twitched and for a moment his eyes were red. "Max is getting more powerful with each Halloween I-"

He doubled over in pain and his eyes turned red. Then they settled on blue. He stood there gasping for breath. "You need to get Max out of my body."

"Yeah, one problem, we don't exactly-"

"I _know _there's a priest in there. I shoved a knife in the door and heard him scream."

"Good point."

"Max only runs at your friends because he knows they can help me."

Mai didn't know wether that was a compliment or an insult.

"Mai?" She heard Naru call.

"Look, you're going to have to give us more information. I know you killed Max in front of the building. Why?"

Thomas grimaced. "Max was trying to sacrifice me. I only did it in self-defense and he-"

He doubled over again, this time his eyes were red. "You can't save him."

Mai didn't wait to hear the rest. She just took the teacup and the tea and ran into the office. "He'll die!" She heard him scream. "Right after you do!"

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Review!


	8. Halloween Part Four:

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Probably never will.... unless there's some freak coincidence that I'm related to one of the authors (which I'm not by the way)

Final Halloween installment. Review and tell me which to do next. :) thanks guys!

* * *

**Worst. Halloween. Ever.**

~Halloween Part Four~

Mai slammed the door shut behind her and shoved the tea into Naru's outstretched arms.

"Take you're stupid tea!" She sank down against the wall and put her head in her hands. "Stupid, stupid tea."

Naru stared at the tea. "Now I don't want it."

"_What?!_" Mai yelled. "Drink that tea _now_."

Naru obeyed and took a long sip, just to appease her. "So, down to business. We need to exorcize the spirit within our good friend out there."

"Now that we've established the obvious, would you care to fill us in on the minor details, like oh I don't know, _how_?" Ayako snapped.

Naru glared at her. "Mai is going to act as bait." Mai started to protest.

"Don't argue, remember what we talked about. And if you live through this, I'll give you a raise." She shut her mouth as he continued. "I will then proceed to go around Thomas, attack from behind and John will say the Lord's Prayer. The only catch is, we have to do it before midnight."

They all looked at the clock. 11:55.

"Why midnight?" John asked.

"From what Mai and I found, the spirit seems to gain power with each passing Halloween. Since tonight was his first appearance, I think that he's gotten powerful enough to attack. Who knows what will happen with another Halloween passed."

"So we have five minutes to exorcise a violent spirit with a death wish for all of us?" Ayako said, exasperated.

"Well then, we'd better get going shouldn't we?" Naru grabbed Mai's wrist and shoved her out the door. "You know what to do Mai."

**.xXx.**

_'Oh come on.' _Mai thought. '_I don't know why I have to be bait. The one time Masako decides not to come is the time a psycho decides to show up.'_

She manuvered around Thomas and smiled at him. "Hey," She said taking a deep breath. "Max is that you?"

Max/Thomas spun around to face her, giving Naru the leverage he needed. She heard the door creak open and desperately tried to distract Thomas.

"I think Thomas was a smarter person than you Max, I think he was the person that should have lived." She blurted out. Naru had stopped mid-step and was eyeing her. Not liking the direction she had decided to take.

Max/Thomas frowned at her. He lunged at her, knocking the wind out of her. She saw Naru advance out of the corner of her eye. Max/Thomas turned and Mai grabbed his leg, digging her nails into his leg. Max kicked her and she fell against the wall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naru tackle Max and John burst out of the room.

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name...." Mai struggled with consciousness. Her head hurt and she was tired from all of the stress.

She heard desperate screaming and thrashing. She even heard one of the paintings fall from the wall. Then it was quiet. She opened an eye to find a spirit floating on top of Thomas' body. Naru's hand was bleeding, John was still saying the Lord's Prayer and Ayako was sneaking behind the ghost to get to Mai.

"For the Kingdom, the power and the glory are yours." John's voice was unwavering, no matter how loud the spirit was yelling and moving around objects. Naru was going to over-work himself, he deflected every item that was thrown at the priest. Mai struggled to stand up.

"Naru." Her voice was hoarse and she staggered over to the priest and grabbed Naru's arm. "You'll over-work yourself."

Naru shook her off. "Mai, I'll be fine. I just have a headache."

Mai grabbed his arm and withdrew him from John just as he finished the prayer. "Now and forever amen."

The spirit gave one final scream before disappearing. Naru clutched his head and collapsed on the couch.

"Naru!" Mai cried. "Please! Stay with us!"

Naru cracked open an eye. "I'm not dying Mai, relax." He rolled over and shut his eyes again. "I'm just tired."

Mai sighed and collapsed on the chair next to him.

"So that's it?" Mai asked. "The ghost is gone?"

Naru nodded. "I'll have to get Ms. Hara over here to check it out but yes, I think it is."

John cleared his throat. "Um, what are we going to do with Thomas?"

The entire team turned their heads to stare at the unconscious man in the middle of the room.

"Dump him on the side of the street." Naru said with ice in his voice.

"Why?" Mai asked, astonished. "It wasn't his fault."

Naru glared at her. "I'm sorry I don't want a formerly-possessed criminal man in my office Mai, what would you suggest? Take him to tea and pay for his expenses?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, dump him."

John sighed. "I'll call the police and tell them a man in outside that fits their description of the killer so he won't be out there for that long."

"You're so nice." Ayako mumbled from the other chair. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

John and Naru hopped up and dragged Thomas out of the building and put him on the curb. One anonmous phone call later, John and Naru were upstairs again. Mai was already asleep by then. John didn't even bother changing out of his clothes. He just sat on a chair and slept.

Naru put a blanket over her and kissed her head.

"Goodnight Mai."

**.xXx.**

Lin and Bou-san walked up the stairs and into the office to find Naru, John, Ayako, and Mai sprawled across the room.

"What's going on?" Monk asked. Lin shrugged uninterested and went into his room.

Bou-san thumped Mai on the head. She awoke with a start.

"Hey Bou-san." She said sleepily. "How's it going?"

Ayako, John and Naru sat up. "Who let you in?" Naru said icily.

"Blame Lin." He said. Obviously Naru was in a bad mood.

"Mai. Tea." He growled as he trudged off into his office.

Bou-san followed Mai into the kitchen and into the main room.

"So how was your Halloween?"

The answer was a huge groan, not only from the three in the main room but from the office.

"Worst. Halloween. Ever." Mai said grimly.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Review and tell me which holiday you want next.


	9. Valentines Part One:

Disclaimer: Well you know the drill....

I now give you the first installment of Valentines Day. I've gotten many reviews (thank you) and most of them were Valentines. So thank you all so much and enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

**Mai's Secret Admirers:**

~Valentines Part One~

Mai sat in the SPR office being bored out of her mind. Yes, it was Valentines Day but she never got any cards. She was beginning to think she just wasn't card-material. She sat up straight and looked around. She heard Lin typing still but he always did that. Strangely, Naru hadn't asked for tea. How odd. She creaked the door open but he wasn't there.

"Hey Lin!" She ran over to his office and poked her head in. "Where's Naru?"

The tall chinaman looked at her. "You mean he isn't in there?"

"Nope." She sighed. "Maybe he decided not to go to work today."

They heard the door slam.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Mai sprinted for the door, she knew what was coming next.

"Mai-"

"I'll go make it right now."

"You've been doing that lately, I was going to say you've gotten a letter but you can make me tea if you want." He smirked at her and tossed her the envelope.

She stuck her tongue out at him behind his back. "I can see you."

She looked surprised and he sighed. "There's a mirror right there."

Mai blushed and open the letter. A Valentines Day card. It wasn't anything fancy, it just had a couple roses on the cover but when she opened it, it took her breath away. Three simple words rang through her ears.

**I love you.**

She must have turned five shades of red before she actually decided to make his tea. The card had no return address, and it didn't have a name. She had a secret admirer.

**.xXx.**

Naru sat there for five minutes waiting for his tea. He didn't mind though. After that not-quite-case on Halloween, he had begun to be grateful for even being alive. Of course, letting people know that was out of the question. Naru got tired of waiting and opened the door slightly. He heard Ayako and Bou-san making fun of Mai. Something about a Valentines Day card. Naru narrowed his eyes. He hadn't sent any Valentines cards. Mai was his. She may not know it but she was his. He dialed the phone number of a florist and ordered a bouquet of flowers for Mai. He frowned and stared out the window. Whoever had sent her those flowers was going to get it once he found them. Mai opened the door, her face was still red.

"Here you go Naru." She sat the tea cup down and turned to walk out the door.

"Who gave you that card?" Naru said icily. She shrugged.

"I don't know." She smiled at him and left the room.

Naru took a sip of his tea. It was cold. He sighed and drank the rest of it. This was already turning out to be a bad day for him.

**.xXx.**

Mai was extra-surprised to see the bouquet of flowers on the counter after lunch. There were eleven real roses and one fake. She found the card and opened it. It was from a different person this time. She had two admirers? That was odd.

Bou-san laughed at her. "You have _two_? Well, I did have one back in the day before I became an old man."

"You're mom doesn't count." Ayako teased.

"At least I had a date!" He countered.

Mai didn't hear the rest. She had learned to tune out the Miko and the Monk after a couple of years working with them. She opened the card and re-read it. _'I'll love you until the last rose dies.'_

She smiled. It was cheesy but you still needed someone to say that to you. In fact, she liked the cheesy ones better. Not only did they make you feel good but they made you laugh. Well most of them.

She sat on the couch. Maybe it was from the same person but she looked at it again and decided against it. The handwriting was different.

"Mai! My tea is _cold. Again."_

She winced and ran to go make him some more tea. Lin walked through the door and was shocked to see a bouquet of roses in the middle of the office. He sighed. Naru probably had something to do with this. He spotted the card and read that cheesy line Gene had taught Naru years ago. Lin cracked a smile. Naru would probably get caught then he'd make some lame excuse and Mai would be heartbroken. Again.

John and Yasuhara entered the office.

"Who's your secret admirer Mai?" John asked sweetly. Yasu smiled cunningly and sat down.

Mai smiled. "I don't know exactly. Did you ever have a Valentines?"

John smiled. "I'm a priest Mai."

"Oh, right!" She blushed. "Hey Yasu what about you?"

He looked up at her. "This line is cheesy!"

Naru opened the door and frowned. "Do you people have no where else to go?"

Bou-san waved at Naru. "We're talking about Mai's admirer."

Naru glared at him. "I'm not deaf."

Monk-san gave out a nervous laugh.

Naru glared at Yasu who didn't flinch. He was one of the few people that could actually withstand his glare.

"I run a respectable business, not a coffee house!" Naru slammed the door shut behind him. "Mai! Tea!"

Mai sighed and walked into his office. She sat the tea down and made a beeline for the door.

Monk-san smiled at her when she returned. "Did you give the beast his tea?"

She nodded. "Who wants lunch? I'm starving!"

The entire team nodded in agreement.

"Who knows Mai, maybe you'll get another letter from your admirer." Ayako smiled.


	10. Valentines Part Two:

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. You and I both know that.

* * *

**Mai's Secret Admirers:**

~Valentines Part Two~

Naru waited for Mai and the others to leave before he left the room. Stupid people. He didn't know why they thought Mai's _other _secret admirer was so sweet. He thought it was sick. Who would send a card and not put their name on it and tell someone they loved her? Then he remembered he'd done the exact same thing.

_'That's different. I actually like her.' _

** 'well it's about time'** Gene thought.

Naru immediately regretted thinking that. '_Shut up Gene.'_

He heard Gene chuckle. '**It's okay little brother, I'm sure she'll love the fact you're jealous.'**

**_'I am not jealous.' _He snapped. He listened for a while and came to the conclusion that no one was in the office_._**

He opened the door found an envelope. That dreaded, evil piece of paper. He picked it up slowly and glared at it. If looks could kill, that piece of paper would have caught on fire.

The envelope was the same as the one before. Naru narrowed his eyes. So it was one of the guys in the office. He quickly crossed off John, considering he was a priest. That left Bou-san, Lin, and Yasuhara. Someone cleared their throat.

"Are you going to open that? Or are you going to send an even bigger bouquet of flowers?"

Naru looked up. Lin stood there, an eyebrow cocked, waiting for an answer. He hadn't even heard Lin come in, had he even left? That was really beginning to creep him out. He made a mental note to install- well whatever made it harder to come in unheard.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, putting on an innocent voice. Lin, however, was not fooled. He never was.

"You know very well what I'm talking about." Lin stared down at him. "You're going to wind up hurting her again Oliver."

Naru winced. He wasn't expecting that blow. "Did you-"

"No." He said, completely devoid of emotion. "I didn't. But you should stop this. Unless you're actually planning on telling her you like her."

Naru stared at Lin and just walked away.

Lin sighed and picked up the card. That left Bou-san or Yasuhara.

**.xXx.**

Mai opened the door to the office. She didn't really want to come back. Naru had been in a really bad mood and she didn't exactly feel like being yelled at. Being yelled at meant more tea and more tea meant more work for her. She swallowed her fear and opened the door. She ran straight into a black wall.

"It's nice of you to come in." He said sarcastically. "You've gotten another note."

Mai looked up at his face and winced. "Oh, thanks."

"Next time you might want to get a mailbox or something." He glared at the note as if it itself had killed someone dear to him. "I'm sick of notes and flowers."

Mai stared at him. "Yasu says to tell you he knows who the admirer is so you don't have to worry."

Naru stared at her. "What makes you think I'm worried about it?"

She blushed. "Actually, the word Yasu used was _jealous_ but I figured you'd want to hear worried."

Naru glared at her. "I am not jealous!"

Mai smiled. "I never said you were. No need to get defensive."

That shut Naru up. If he wasn't careful she'd figure it out. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing maybe he could just-

** 'doooo itttt'**

_ 'Gene, shut up.'_

_'you know you want to.__'_

Naru ignored him. He watched Mai open the card, he also watched her blush. He felt angry at the fact that _his _Mai was getting letters from strange people that were too cowardly to come out and say they liked her.

**'So now she's yours? What'd you do buy her at a flea market?' **

"Shut up!" He yelled.

Mai looked at him wildly. "What?"

Naru growled in frustration. "Nothing. I wasn't talking to you!"

She winced and he said the only thing he knew how to say in this situation. "Mai! Tea! And it better not be cold this time!"

**.xXx.**

Yasuhara sat on the kitchen counter. He'd come in just in time to hear Naru yell at Mai and slam the door shut.

"Oh he's definitely jealous." He told Mai.

Mai raised her eyebrows. "What makes you think that?"

"The yelling, the glaring, the slamming of doors."

"Yeah, but he always does that."

Yasu chuckled. "You'll see."

"What are you up to?" Mai asked suspiciously.

Yasu shrugged. "Nothing." He paused and grinned at Mai's skeptical look. "Well, maybe something. But don't worry your pretty little head about it."

**.xXx.**

Yasuhara picked up the phone and dialed the number he'd gotten off Naru's phone when he wasn't looking. He still didn't know how he'd done it but he wasn't about to butcher his perfectly laid out plan by getting cold feet.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Yes, this is Yasuhara from SPR, I was calling for Mr. and Mrs. Davis." He heard a shuffling noise and someone took the phone from the original person.

"They're out at the moment, how can I help you?" The woman's voice was way too cheerful.

"Madoka?" He asked.

"Oh! Hello Yasu! What was it you needed?"

"The Davis' should come over here. I've got a plan."

"Ooh!" Madoka giggled. "Does it have anything to do with Noll and that cute little assistant he has?"

Yasuhara smiled. "Of course."

"I'll see what I can do."


	11. Valentines Part Three:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. I do, however, own my computer on which I write my fan fiction _for _Ghost Hunt.

This holiday is going to be shorter than the rest so this is the final installment of Valentines Day. I wish to thank all of the readers and the reviewers. I could not hope for better reviews. Thank you all so much. Review and tell me which holiday you would like to read next. Thank you all so much.

* * *

**Mai's Secret Admirers:**

~Valentines Part Three~

Naru opened the door to his office hesitantly. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. He usually got that feeling around Madoka which alarmed him. He flipped on the lights.

"Noll!!" A screech echoed in his ears. "How are you?!"

He was then wrapped in a tight hug. It wasn't Madoka, but he knew she was close by. His mother, Luella Davis, stood in front of him now. Her much too cheerful demeanor had always bothered him. His father, Martin Davis, stood behind his mother beaming.

"_What _are you doing here?" He asked. He was hoping, _hoping_, that they were just stopping by but once he saw Madoka his hopes were dashed.

"We came to meet that cute little assistant of yours that you've finally decided to date."

Naru blushed furiously. "What are you talking about?!"

The door opened and Lin stepped in. He took one look at the Davis' and Madoka and turned to Naru. "I told you it would backfire."

"Oh shut up!" Naru growled. "I am not dating Mai!"

"Ooh!" His mother clapped her hands. "Martin! Our Noll is embarrassed!!"

"I am not-"

Mai was the last to enter. Luella and Martin were sidetracked for a moment and Naru used this opportunity for him. "Mai! Tea!"

**.xXx.**

Luella pulled Mai to the side. She was still beaming even after her son had locked them out and wouldn't let them in even if their lives depended on it. Mr. Davis had given up trying to open the door after about five minutes. They had tried to get in when Mai had brought Naru his tea but Naru had yanked her in, making her swear that she wouldn't let them in or listen to whatever they had to say. Bou-san, John, Ayako, and Masako had made no such promise however.

"We brought pictures from when Gene and Noll were five!" Luella dragged Mai and made her sit down. "You have to see this!"

Mai looked at the closed door and looked back at the team. All of them looked like they were going to die of laughter. All of them except Masako that is, but she didn't count.

"Um, alright." She sat down and peered over Luella's shoulder. The first picture was of the twins. They were in their Pajamas. She couldn't tell which one was which. She really hoped, for the sake of not being yelled at, that the one in bunny P.j.'s was not Naru.

Luella pointed towards the bunny covered pajamas and giggled. "That's Naru on Christmas."

Mai couldn't hold in her laughter very long. Every one was laughing now. The door flew open.

"Mother!" Naru was blushing. Which was completely out of character for him but due to that picture....

He snatched that picture up and his eyes grew cold. "That isn't even me!"

"Noll." His mother chastised him. "Is that any way to behave in front of your girlfriend?"

She put her arm around Mai and smiled. Mai turned a bright red.

"Mom!" His eyes were huge.

Lin was sitting by Martin Davis laughing on the inside. He hadn't seen Naru this embarrassed since the time his mom had come to their school to bring him his lunch. That was before he had started being taught by Madoka. Which sparked a suspicion. He turned to Mr. Davis, ignoring Naru's yelps of protest which was ignored by his mother who tried to show everyone another picture.

"Did Madoka ask you to come over?" Lin asked.

Martin smiled. "She said this guy named Yasuhara wanted us to come and see Noll's girlfriend."

Lin chuckled. "They scheme too well."

Martin looked at him quizzically. "Let me guess. They aren't dating."

Lin nodded. "They _should _though."

Martin got a mischievous look in his eyes that Lin had seen all too often with Gene. "Then I think we should, you know, nudge them along."

**.xXx.**

Mai smiled at the scene unfolding in front of her. The Davis' had invited the entire team to come to dinner with him and his wife. Naru had glared at everyone but by then, they had become brave after seeing baby pictures of Naru. It had kind of taken the edge off his glare.

They now sat at a very nice restaurant. The tables were set for eight people which meant that two people weren't eating. Naru started to sit down but his mother slapped his hand.

"You're not sitting at this table Noll, you're sitting over there." His mother pointed to a romantically lit table set for two. Naru groaned and Madoka giggled.

Mai also tried to sit down but Martin Davis moved her out of the way and pointed to the table. Mai blushed then narrowed her eyes. Yasuhara had something to do with this.

"Yasu-" She started but Martin sat her down at the table.

Naru sat down hesitantly. His assistant looked even more beautiful in this light he reached out to hold her hand but thought better of it, he quickly covered it up by picking up the salt.

She blushed. She did that a lot. Even though he didn't want to admit it, she looked cute when she blushed.

** 'You should tell her that.' **Naru swore under his breath.

_'Shut up Gene.'_

_** 'Don't mess this up you idiot. She won't wait forever you know.'**_

_Naru looked at Mai who was looking at him curiously._

_ "Mai, I was the one who-"_

The waitress appeared out of thin air. "Can I take your order?"

Naru rolled his eyes. "Water."

Mai ordered the same. She came back later and put the water in front of them.

"What were you saying Naru?"

"I was saying that I was the one who-"

The waitress again, appeared out of thin air. "Are you ready to order your meal?"

Naru ordered a simple salad while Mai ordered the most expensive meal there.

"I was saying that-"

"Here's an appetizer, your mother ordered it for you."

Naru was steaming by now. He threw a disgusted glare at his mother and sat there staring at the plate.

Mai was silent again. "Let me guess." She said suddenly. "You were the one who sent me the flowers?"

Naru's head shot up. "How did you-"

"Lin told me." She smiled at him. "He said that you should tell me yourself but he figured you wouldn't."

Naru threw a murderous glare at Lin who just shrugged.

"But why did you do it?" She asked. "You made it clear the day we found Gene's body that you didn't like me."

Naru winced but didn't answer. "I'm sorry Mai."

Mai looked at him curiously. "For what?"

"For making you think I didn't like you."

She blushed furiously. "So what does that mean?"

Naru rolled his eyes. "Really Mai, sometimes I think you have no brain at all."

She glared at him.

**'Watch it.' **Gene snapped.

Naru sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that-"

He suddenly noticed at there was a microphone on the table. He held it up and showed it to Mai who narrowed her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that I really hate you."

She caught his drift after about two seconds. "Yeah, well the feeling's mutual."

He and Mai watched everyone's shocked expressions with amusement. Masako was the only one smiling. Lin caught his eye and nodded. Sometimes he thought Lin could read his mind. That guy freaked him out sometimes.

Naru covered up the microphone. "What I'm trying to say is that I really love you."

Mai's eyes went huge and she smiled. "Yeah, well the feeling's mutual."

**'Smooth.'** Gene thought.

_'I know.' _Naru replied, still smiling.

* * *

This was shorter than the other ones I know, I want to thank you all for the reviews I've gotten. Review for the next holiday. Thanks! ~Cullen vs. Black 120


	12. New Years Part One:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. I do own the couch I'm sitting on though.....

This holiday is New Years. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review! I want to thank all of those who review. I know I said that already but I'd like to say it again. Thank you.

* * *

**New Years and Unexpected Visitors:**

~New Years Part One~

Lin sat in front of the computer typing. As usual. Sometimes he got tired of it and would just sit there, staring at the computer. He looked at Naru who was sitting by Mai. It was about time too. Martin and Luella had decided to stay for a while. They had rented a house somewhere close to Naru, much to his displeasure. They visited the office almost every day which meant Naru was never in a great mood. As if on cue, Luella burst through the door, a camera in hand.

_click_

"Mom!" Naru stared in horror as Luella took one picture after another of Mai and Naru.

"You two are so cute together!" Luella giggled and took some more pictures. Martin walked in after her.

"Luella, leave the poor couple alone." Naru had never looked so grateful to see his dad. "How would you like to come to a New Years Festival?"

Mai's face lit up. "Really?!"

Naru rolled his eyes. "If Madoka is going to be there then no."

Luella and Martin sighed. "You're going young man."

"What?! I don't get a choice here?"

"No." Luella said sweetly. "I already bought your outfit so you're going to have to suck it up and go."

Naru moaned. "Why?"

Luella pulled out an outfit. A flowered kimono was stuffed in his arms.

"I think this is yours Mai."

Mai looked at it and giggled. "But it's your size."

Naru threw a glare at Mai. He found that latelty, she had been ignoring his glares. Everyone else was still the same, they were still afraid of his glares but was Mai? No. He wasn't too sure that he like that. His glare gave him power over people. Gene had often told him that he would scare all of the clients away if he didn't get a better attitude. Gene was always goofing off.

**'I take pride in that, Mr. Workaholic.'** Gene said cockily. Naru ignored him and listened to his mother.

"You can even invite all of your little friends!" Luella grinned at Naru, despite the angry look he was giving her and Gene even though he couldn't see it.

"There is no way I'm wearing this." He said.

He held up the kimono and stared at it like it was the plague itself. Naru winced at the floral pattern and the bright colors.

"You couldn't get me black or something?"

Luella sighed. "Really Noll. You need to wear something else besides black. I'm surprised you haven't had a stroke in some of the weather over here."

Naru glared at her. "Mom-"

"I mean really, you and Lin need new outfits." Luella ranted. "If you're going to date Mai, you're going to have to start writing poetry again and stop wearing black. You always were dramatic. I was so surprised when you stopped writing I-"

"Mom!" Naru snapped. "That's enough. You can leave now."

Mai looked at him surprised. "You wrote poetry?"

"Yes." He said angrily. "That was a long time ago though."

Mai smiled and got up. "You learn something new every day."

**.xXx.**

Mai left Naru and his parents and went into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed Ayako's number. Then John's and Yasu's. She thought about calling Masako but she figured she would be there anyway. The last person she had to call was Bou-san.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Bou-san it's Mai."

She was greeted with an enthusiastic hello. Bou-san was always cheerful.

"We've been invited to a New Years Festival. Do you want to come?" She waited for his response.

"Sure." He said after rummaging through some things for his calendar. "Who else is coming?"

"John, Yasu, and Ayako." She said. "I know you were asking for Ayako though so it's cool."

"Mai!" She could even imagine Monk-san blushing. "I was not!"

"Whatever you say." She said teasingly. "I have to go. Luella's pulling out Easter pictures."

**.xXx.**

"_Mother_." Naru said exasperatingly. "Please for the love of everything that's good in this world, stop showing everyone pictures of me!"

Luella Davis was pouting now. Which made him feel bad. His mother was only trying to be nice.

**'Way to go.' **Gene said. **'You made mom cry. You're sick.'**

_'__Shut up. She isn't even crying.'_

**'So? What's this? The fourth time you've been an idiot and hurt mom's feelings?'**

Naru sighed. "Mom?"

Luella was sniffling now. "No, no, you don't want your mother here anymore."

Martin rolled his eyes and resumed his conversation with Lin. Noll got his dramatics from her but she'd never admit it.

"Mom-" He started. Mai had re-entered the room. She was looking at him like _he _was the one that had done something wrong. "Fine. We'll go to the Festival and-and I'll wear the kimono you bought me."

Luella's face brightened. "Yay! I knew you loved me!"

Naru rolled his eyes as his mother hugged him. "You should write poetry for the contest that's taking place at the festival."

Naru winced. "Why?"

"Because I think you'd win. What do you think Mai?"

Naru shot her a 'don't get involved' glare but Mai ignored it.

"I'd like to hear some of that poetry."

Naru glared at her. This time it was a 'why on earth did you do that?!' glare.

Lin chuckled. This was way too good to be true.


	13. New Years Part Two:

Disclaimer: Own Ghost Hunt, I do not. I watched Star Wars last night so.......

* * *

**New Years and Unexpected Visitors:**

~New Years Part Two~

Lin waited for everyone to leave before he asked Naru his question. It took Luella around two hours to leave. She kept pestering Naru about his outfit and she couldn't stop complimenting Mai. Telling her stories about how Naru and Gene would play pranks on clients and how Naru would always be the first to break down and confess. Now that Mai was finally on a lunch break and Martin and Luella were gone, Lin took this opportunity to ask the question, or rather the statement, that had been on his mind for the past two hours.

"Naru?" Lin asked. Stopping his consistent typing to face the teenager. "You don't really write poetry do you?"

"No." Naru muttered. "Well yes, but that was in third grade and I got Gene to write it for me."

Lin chuckled. "And what exactly do you plan to do about the poem you promised your mom?"

"How good was that poem anyway?" Lin asked, curiously.

"It was okay. I was in third grade and it was a rather deep poem. Then, my mom entered it in a contest and one thing led to another and Gene was writing poems for me so I wouldn't disappoint Mom. Now look where that got me!"

Lin nodded. He believed that story.

Naru set his tea down. "Don't they have poems on some of those anniversary cards in those stores Mom shops in?"

"Your mom would know the difference." He said. He also knew that Naru knew he was right.

"Then I'm going to have to write some aren't I?" Naru sighed and picked up a pen.

_**Two hours later:**_

Mai sat on the couch waiting for Naru to decide to come out. She turned to Lin who was trying desperately to ignore her.

"Lin?"

He looked up at her, uninterested. "Yes?"

"What's Naru doing in there?"

"How should I know?" Lin said, completely devoid of emotion. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was just worried. I mean, he hasn't asked for tea in _hours_."

Lin sighed and got up. "I'll go check."

He got up and opened the door to Naru's office. Naru looked up at Lin.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Lin raised his eyebrows. Naru sat in his chair. His desk was littered with paper. So was the floor, and the trash can, and the shelves.

"I'm guessing you're having some difficulties." Lin smirked at his boss. "Wouldn't you like tea to help you concentrate? How far have you gotten anyway?"

Naru shook his head. "Mai isn't coming in here. Although, I think I'm having tea withdrawals. My head hurts and I can't think straight. I've gotten one word by the way. It's much better than last time."

"There's no such thing as tea withdrawals." Lin argued. "You simply are having a creative-"

"See there's the problem." Naru snapped. "There is no part of me that is, or ever will be, creative."

"You've written books I don't see why-"

Naru slammed his fist on the desk. "Books are different than poetry Lin. They don't have to rhyme."

Lin rolled his eyes. He almost told Naru that poetry didn't _have _to rhyme but he decided that this was too much fun. Lin shrugged and left Naru to his poetry writing, if he didn't want to listen to him he didn't have to. He'd just ignore his pleads for help.

**.xXx.**

**'Having trouble?' **Gene was laughing.

_'Why did you listen to me when I asked you to write my poetry homework?'_

**'You're my little brother.' **He said, still laughing. **'Although, I have no idea how you're going to get out of this one.'**

_'You're not helping!" _Naru snapped. _'Just tell me what to write!'_

**'But- that would be cheating!' **Gene retorted. Naru realized that if he was going to get Gene to help him, it would have to benefit Gene too.

_'What do you want?' _Naru asked. He was tired and he wanted tea.

**'Whatever do you mean?' **Gene's voice had a fake hurt tone laced with humor in it. **'What makes you think I would want something? I'm dead after all.'**

_'Like that __ever stopped you.'_ Naru sighed. _'And I know you. You always want something.'_

**'Well when you phrase it like that-' **Naru had to smile. Gene knew how to get what he wanted. **'I want you to kiss Mai at that festival. _And _you have to wear that kimono Mom bought you.'**

_'What kind of request is that?' _

**'Oh you don't like it?' **Gene said slyly, a dangerous tone of voice for him. **'I could always-'**

_'No, no, you're request is good.' _

**'That's what I thought.' **Gene laughed at Naru. **'Unlike most people, I know what makes you tick. Now get a pen and a piece of paper and let the master show you how it's done.'**

**.xXx.**

The festival was almost about to start and Mai hadn't seen Naru for hours. She wondered if he was writing that piece of poetry his mom had pestered him about. While she'd slept, Gene had told her all about Naru's poem talents. She figured she'd keep that secret to herself. Naru seemed to want to please his mom. Even though he'd never admit it. She put on her outfit, then she heard the door bell ring.

Naru stood outside the door looking very, _very _embarrassed. He was wearing the flower kimono his mom had gotten him.

"Mai." He snapped. "Let me in."

She giggled at the sight of him but let him in none the less. "Did you finish your poem?"

That received a glare from him. "Yes."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Relax. You look fine."

For the first time in a while Naru blushed. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "That woman never stops calling me."

Mai smiled at him. "It can't be that bad. At least you have a mom."

Naru frowned. He felt guilty. That was a new feeling for him though, so he didn't exactly know what the feeling was. He stared at her with a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said slowly. He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Let's go, before I lose all the dignity I have left and decide not to go to this stupid festival."


	14. New Years Part Three:

Disclaimer: I don't own it for the millionth time..... Also (this is new) I don't own the poem Naru submitted. I do, however, own Liz and Jack. Nice people. Kinda crazy, but nice nonetheless.

**A/N: **This is the final part of New Years. Which holiday is next? That is up to you my dear reviewers. I reached over one hundred reviews! Thank you all so much! I kinda had writers block while writing this. Does it show? Anyway, read and review. And most of all, Enjoy!

* * *

**New Years and Unexpected Visitors:**

~New Years Part Three~

Naru drove Mai to the festival. She spent fifteen minutes trying to persuade him to get out of the car so they could actually enjoy the festival. The conversation didn't go well for Naru. Now, it was seeming, these conversations were going Mai's way instead of his way. He wasn't sure he enjoyed that.

**Fifteen minutes ago:**

_"No, you go on and have fun. There's no way on earth I'm going to get out of this car Mai."_

_"Oh please Naru!" She pleaded with him. "It won't be any fun without you."_

_Naru looked at her with contempt. "No way."_

_"I think you look fine. If that's what your worried about." _

_Naru glared at her. "You're my girlfriend Mai, you're supposed to say that."_

_She sighed. "I bet you didn't even write that poem your mom asked you to write."_

_"I did too."_

_"Then why don't you want to go?"_

_Naru looked at her as if she was stupid. "I look like a flower threw up on me."_

_Mai giggled. "No one is going to care Naru."_

_"I will." He argued. "I won't have any pride left."_

_Mai rolled her eyes. "You're too self-centered to lose all of your pride."_

_He glared at her. "Thanks. Wait, what are you doing-"_

_She had pulled out her phone and was dialing. "Hello?" She smirked at Naru. "Luella, Naru's having some trouble-"_

_"Don't. You. Dare." Naru said through gritted teeth. _

_"He won't get out of the car."_

_Naru reached over and snatched the phone out of her hands but it was too late. His mother was already by the door pulling out the guilt card. Again._

**Now:**

Naru folded his arms in a pouting pose. Monk-san, Ayako, and Yasuhara had made fun of him countless times in the span of fifteen minutes and John had been the only decent one and defended him. He made a mental note to not glare at the priest as much. He couldn't say the same for the Monk and the Miko. His mother had disappeared into the crowd along with his father, Madoka, and Lin. He didn't miss them too much. Madoka was pestering him about the kimono while Lin had tried not to smirk. His efforts had not gone unseen.

"Naru?" Mai asked, coming up behind him. "The poetry contest is going to begin soon."

Naru sighed. "Tell me if I win or not."

Mai snorted. "You mean if _Gene _wins or not?"

Naru looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know these things anyway?"

"Gene." They both said at once. Naru finally decided to go and listen to Gene's poem be read and judged. He was miffed at him for telling Mai about it but there was nothing he could do now.

The walked down the street and came upon John, who waved eagerly for them to come over. Sometimes, Naru thought, John was the only normal person in his office.

"How're you all?" John asked sweetly. His Australian accent shining through once again.

"I'm fine." Naru snapped for no reason. He was still miffed about the kimono. John looked at him sympathetically as if he knew the meaning behind his glares and angry tones.

Mai was about to say something when an all-too-familiar shriek rang through Naru's ears. Mai looked around, finding a woman who looked _a lot _like Luella. Naru tried not to look around for fear of being spotted by the owner of that shriek.

"Hey Naru-"

He looked at her and motioned for her to turn around. "Don't make any sudden movements."

She looked at him curiously. "Why? Who was that?" She started to turn around again but he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"Aunt Liz and Uncle Jack." He said simply. "Aunt Liz is like my mom, only crazier."

And when he said crazy, he wasn't kidding. That woman had driven one of their clients to leave the room. Permanently. His mother and father had decided to forget that incident.

Mai turned around once again, despite Naru's warnings, making eye contact with Liz. She waved excitedly and ran over to them.

"Noll!!" She giggled and hugged her nephew. "I haven't seen you in forever! I can't tell you how excited I am to see you! Lin said you'd be over here. He and Madoka are so cute together don't you think? Is this the famous priest your mother told me about? Where's that cute little assistant you're dating?! I want to hear _all _about it! I absolutely _love _your kimono I-"

"Aunt Liz!" Naru interrupted. "This is Mai."

Liz's eyes got as huge as saucers. "Oh _my gosh!_ She's _so _cute! Why didn't you start dating her sooner?! She's a really catch!"

She had grabbed Mai's hands and was hugging her soon. Mai looked afraid. Oh well, it served her right, turning around like that. John didn't want to call attention to himself, seeing as the woman was _crazy_.

Naru backed away slowly but his aunt was quicker. "Noll, sweetheart why don't you take your little girlfriend and come see your Uncle Jack! He'll be _so _glad to see you!"

She grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him down the street. He, in turn, grabbed Mai's hand, giving her a glare saying '_If I'm getting dragged down by a crazy woman, you're going with me.'_ Mai was certain he would never run out of glare types. She guessed he had one for every situation.

She, not wanting to be alone with an angry Naru, grabbed John.

**.xXx.**

Uncle Jack turned out to be slightly less full of energy than Liz was. He had already pestered Monk-san, Yasuhara, and Ayako. Now it was their turn to be attacked by the force of nature Naru and his family knew to be Liz.

"You must be the monk!" Liz shook his hand and smiled at him. She switched to Yasu. "And Yasuhara! The person who's responsible for getting our dear Noll and Miaka together-"

"It's Mai Aunt Liz." Naru interrupted.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Right, right, _anyway _as I was saying you did what none of us could ever hope to do! We started to think that Noll would _never _get a girlfriend!"

Everyone snickered at the comment. Except Naru that is. Masako walked up then.

Naru had never seen Aunt Liz's smile falter before this. Either she _really _didn't like Masako or she'd seen someone behind Masako that she didn't like.

_"You _must be Masako Hara!" She put on a fake smile and extended her hand. "I've heard _so _much about you."

Bou-san and Yasuhara tried desperately to conceal there laughter. Masako was about to say something when the clock tower near by had chimed eleven.

"It is now time for the poetry contest!" They heard a voice yell over the crowd's noise.

Naru winced.

They listened through all of the poems, waiting for his to be read.

**'Are you seriously nervous?!' **Gene asked, amused.

_'No!' _He snapped. _'I'm not but I'm not speaking to you anymore.'_

**'Why not?' **Gene asked innocently. **'I am hurt!'**

_'You told Mai about-'_

**'I didn't tell Mai anything.' **Gene said, suspiciously. **'I don't appreciate the pointing of fingers here.'**

_'Well technically I'm not pointing fingers.'_

**'She guessed and you fell for it.' **Suddenly Naru knew that he was lying.

**'Oh you're good.' **Gene snickered. **'Admit it though, I had you going for a while and before you ask I was asked, by Mai, to see how long it would take you to figure out if I was lying. It took you five seconds flat.'**

_'Why would she-'_

**'Listen! It's our poem!'**

**I used to fantasize **

**About gazing into the eyes of my true love...**

**Hopelessly, helplessly, passionatly in love.**

**I wanted to create memories**

**of romantic candelit dinners,**

**Walks on the beach and glorious sunsets.**

**Now after so many years,**

**I realize that my most dear memories**

**Don't include visions of paradise**

**And five-star restaurants...**

**And that romance isn't found in a dozen long-stemmed red roses.**

**True lose is so much more.**

**It's really about holding hands**

**Through all the rough times**

**And together looking forward.**

When it was finished, almost everyone was in tears. Lin looked at him, knowingly. Naru knew that the poem would win first prize and he also knew that Mai would know about who really wrote that poem. Would she like Gene just like he'd told her when she'd come out and confessed that she loved him. As if reading his mind, she leaned up and kissed him.

"You should know by now that you are the _only _guy for me."

He ignored the smiles and nudges as the called out the winner, it was Naru of course, he ignored the whispers as the clock tower began ringing.

_Twelve, Eleven, Ten, Nine_

He leaned and wrapped Mai in his arms. She was so tiny compared to him.

_Eight, Seven, Six, Five_

She got on her tiptoes, considering he was so much taller than her. He, in turn, leaned down to match her hight.

_Four, Three, Two, One_

He kissed her softly. "Happy New Years Mai."

She smiled at him and he leaned down for another kiss.


	15. Summer Part One:

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous anime/manga that is known as Ghost Hunt.

**A/N: **Okay so for the next holiday I had a lot of suggestions. Unfortunately, for me that is, I had a three way tie between April Fools, White Day, and Summer Vacation. I think Thanksgiving and Easter were thrown in there as well. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. Thank you so much. I had to call someone to see which holiday would win. So, without further ado, I give you the next holiday: Summer!

* * *

**Mai's Top Ten Reasons Not to go On A Summer Vacation with Your Narcissistic Boss, A Loud Miko, An Ex-Monk, A Priest, A sly student, An Evil Medium, and A silent (but deadly) Lin:**

Mai stared at Naru like he had gone crazy. Suggesting that they should go on a Summer vacation. Together. At first she wasn't against it but then he mentioned Masako tagging along and it all went downhill from there. She may be dating Naru now but that didn't mean that Masako wouldn't try to steal him from her. That evil medium was always trying to get Naru to go out with her. Take last week for instance:

**Yesterday:**

_Mai sat the tea down in front of Naru. This was his third cup. In the last three minutes._

_"Is that all?" Mai asked, after an awkward silence had ensued. He smirked at her and held out the tea cup._

_"More tea." _

_She gaped at him. How he drank tea that fast was beyond her. She sighed and went to grab the tea cup when the door creaked open. Masako Hara stood in the doorway, she looked surprised that Mai would be in Naru's office even though she knew they were dating._

_"Mai, may I speak to Naru for a moment?" Her voice was sweet but it was forced. Naru and Mai both knew that._

_Naru motioned for Mai to sit beside him. _

_"Wh-" _

_He glared at her, not saying anything, but pointing to a chair she'd never noticed was there in the first place. She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled out the chair._

_Masako looked unhappy about the situation but pressed on nonetheless. _

_"Naru, I have two tickets to the-"_

_"I suggest you ask someone else." Naru said curtly. "Your brazen attempts to get me to go out with you are beginning to get on my nerves. You know I'm going out with Mai right? Or are you living under a rock?"_

_She glared at him and sighed. "I'll do that then."_

_And she left. But not before glaring at Mai._

**Today:**

"What do you mean she's coming?!" Mai snapped.

Naru rubbed his temples as if the yelling hurt his ears. Lin looked up from his computer, he had told Naru that if he was going to invite everyone else, he was going to have to invite Ms. Hara. But does anyone every listen to him? No. Luella had told Naru not to be mean and invite the medium, much to Naru's displeasure. Something else Naru didn't know was that Liz was coming to the beach as well. Luella had told him to tell Naru that Liz was coming but it was going to be so much fun to see Naru freak out.

"You can blame my mother." He sighed. Mai frowned, she was about to argue the point but Naru shushed her. He didn't want the fact that he was a pushover when it came to his mother to be pointed out. It wasn't exactly his strong point. She had played that darned guilt card. Something about not loving her anymore. Then Gene, who never helped, had told him that he was an evil person for denying mom's wishes. He wound up inviting the medium.

Lin chuckled. Just then Bou-san and Ayako burst through the door.

"Who's ready to party?!" Bou-san called through the door. Naru looked like hell itself had frozen over.

"This was a _big _mistake. I can feel it." He muttered darkly as he sulked off into his office.

**.xXx.**

Mai sat by Naru on the plane to the beach. He insisted that she sit next to him, for the fear of Masako sitting there instead. Lin and the others just thought it was because he liked her too much.

"Naru?" Mai asked sleepily. They had been on the plane for two hours and she had fallen asleep on his arm. Not that he minded.

"Yes Mai?" He looked down at her face. He really hadn't seen anything more beautiful, even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone besides Gene who already knew how much he liked Mai.

"How long was I asleep?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. He missed the pressure her face had put on his shoulder.

"Since we got on the plane." He sighed. "Did you get _any _sleep like I told you to?"

She blushed. "I couldn't sleep!"

He liked it when she blushed. Why else would he make fun of her?

"I think they have medicine for that Mai." He said mockingly. She blushed again.

"Ah!" She threw her hands up and turned an even brighter red. "Why do you make fun of me so much?"

Naru noticed that the plane had landed and they had pulled up at the gate. He had an excellent idea, if he did say so himself.

"Because it's fun to watch you get mad." He kissed her gently, then stood up and left the plane, leaving a bewildered, red-faced Mai in his wake.

**.xXx.**

Masako put her bags down in her room. She didn't exactly _want _to come to the beach with the rest of the team but since Naru was going... She hadn't said a word to the rest of the team after she'd seen Naru kiss Mai on the plane. She didn't know what Naru saw in Mai. She wasn't smart that's for sure. Masako noticed that Mai had already sat her things down. So had Ayako. She looked out the window to find that Mai was already in the pool. Naru was just sitting there with all black. Masako had to agree with his mother. She had no idea how he hadn't gotten a heat stroke yet.

"Masako shouldn't you be having fun outside?" Yasuhara asked, appearing out of nowhere. She frowned and shook her head.

"I am fine. Have fun without me."

Yasu sighed and walked towards her. "You shouldn't be so hung up on Naru."

She glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"If I know anything about you Masako, I know that you like Naru a lot more than you should. I also know that you really wish someone would treat you with some form of respect other than the professional kind."

Masako gaped at him. How had he known that?

Yasu shrugged and smiled at Masako. "I'm great at reading people."

On that note, he turned at left the room.

**.xXx.**

Naru watched Mai do a cannon ball into the pool. He tried to move out of the way of the flying water but it was to no avail. He stood up way too fast and got dizzy. His head hurt way too much. It was quite hot outside and his mom had warned him about the heat over here. He hadn't listened to her though. Which meant he wore all black. To a sweltering hot beach. In the middle of July. Genius.

Lin looked up just in time to see Naru clutching his head, and falling. He collapsed on the floor. The last thing he heard was Mai screaming out his name.

**.xXx.**

Mai made a mental note note not to let Naru come on another vacation with all black clothes again. Heat strokes were on her top ten reasons not to go on a vacation with the team.


	16. Summer Part Two:

Disclaimer: I think you've figured out what goes here....

Review guys! I appreciate all of the reviews I've gotten so far. Reviews make me happy!

* * *

**Mai's Top Ten Reasons Not to go On A Summer Vacation with Your Narcissistic Boss, A Loud Miko, An Ex-Monk, A Priest, A sly student, An Evil Medium, and A silent (but deadly) Lin:**

~Summer Part Two~

Naru gasped and sat up. Way too fast, by the way. He clutched his head and moaned. He was in a bedroom now. The last thing he remembered was the pool. Then it came back to him. The passing out was not his favorite thing to remember. He collapsed back onto his pillow. He turned his head to the side, no one was in the room and it was pitch black outside. He must've been asleep for a while. He couldn't hear anyone downstairs he really hoped no one mentioned it. For their sake anyway.

**'It's about time you had a heat stroke.' **Gene chuckled. **'It's too bad I wasn't alive to see it in person.'**

Naru frowned. _'Where is everybody?'_

**'I think they're sleeping, considering it's midnight over here.'**

Naru moaned again, his head hurt. _'I feel like someone hit me over the head with a brick.'_

**'You're going to have to wear something else besides black now little brother. Having heat strokes aren't normal.'**

Naru heard the door creak open and Gene got silent. Mai held a cup of tea, she went in slowly and sat the cup down by his bed. She looked a little tired and worried.

"Hey, you're up." She smiled at him. She looked happy to see him awake and lost all of the tiredness in her face. She never ceased to surprise him and she never seemed to give up and quit. That was one of the reasons he liked her so much. There was beginning to be a long list of why he liked her.

"No, Mai, I'm still asleep." He said sarcastically and took a sip of his tea. He smiled at her exasperated expression. He wanted to mess with her head again. "Thank you Mai, the tea is delicious."

She blushed and gaped at him. "You pick the weirdest times to be nice."

He cleared his throat and sighed. "What happened?"

Mai smiled at him. "Well, you stood up way too fast and you got dizzy. Then Lin had to carry you back into this room and here you are. Of course, Yasu said you could borrow some of his clothes so you don't pass out again."

Naru moaned. "There's no way on earth I'm wearing _his _clothes."

Mai laughed at him. "You have to. I don't want you getting a heat stroke again."

Naru stared at her. "Then I'll wear someone else's clothes. I know him he's going to make me wear clothes that even a regular human wouldn't wear."

"Yasu's size is perfect for you." She argued. "Besides, you look good in everything so I don't know why you're complaining."

"I agree. I _do _look good in everything but that doesn't change anything. I am not going wear anything of his clothes." He remembered it was midnight according to Gene. "What are you doing up anyway?"

Naru looked at the clock. It was twelve, just like Gene said. "I couldn't sleep and Gene told me you were up."

Naru sighed. That sounded like Gene. "You should get some sleep Mai. I think you ought to go back to bed."

She smiled at him. "It's okay, I'll take a nap in the morning. It's not like we're doing anything. Now _you _need some sleep."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. Much to his pleasure. Then she got up and left the room and he drifted back to sleep.

**.xXx.**

Naru woke up to the noise of Bou-san and Ayako fighting. His head still hurt but it wasn't as bad as last night. He sat up and trudged to the closet, only to find that all of his regular clothes were gone. Replaced by bright colored shirts and kaki pants. He was going to look like a parrot. He heard the door open. Lin stood there, with his arms folded.

"You're going to have to wear that." Lin snapped. "Wether you like it or not. I've talked to your mom already and she said that if you didn't wear it then she was going to send Madoka over."

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" Naru sneered. "I'll wear it. Only because you would not want me to not want to wear it....I think."

Lin rolled his eyes. "Reverse psychology isn't going to work here. Now hurry up and get downstairs, breakfast is ready."

Naru shrugged on a floral patterned bright orange shirt and a pair of kakis. He prepared himself to be ridiculed by all of them when the door bell rang. His family-senses were going off the hook so he peered out of the window but he couldn't see anything. He went downstairs and opened the door. Aunt Liz squealed at him.

"Noll!" She giggled. "I can't believe it!! You're wearing orange! I heard you got a heat stroke, I am so surprised it didn't happen sooner! I can't believe that you just hit the floor like that! You could've gotten your head bruised! Or _worse, _dead!"

Naru slammed the door on his ranting aunt. The others filed in when they heard the door. They all looked him over once and everyone started laughing. He shot them a glare and leaned against the door as if he was trying to keep something deadly out.

"Who was that?" John asked. He was wearing a white shirt like the one he'd worn on Halloween and some jeans. Naru shook his head, speechless, this was too much of a coincidence to be an accident.

"A monster, it's-it's-"

"It's Liz." Lin said simply and opened the door only to find Liz still talking like nothing had happened.

"Oh! Lin! How are you?!" She sidestepped Lin and entered the door. She smiled at John and shook Bou-san's hand. "How are you Hon?"

Bou-san smiled at her. "I'm alright. How are you Ms. Liz?"

She grinned. "I've seen you play in a band! You're excellent by the way!" She stepped away and smiled at Ayako. "You're the priestess aren't you? I've heard some excellent things about you from Luella."

Ayako was about to say something but Liz squealed and hugged John. "I've heard so many great things about you too! You're so young for a priest! Your parents must be so proud!"

John started to say something but Liz got sidetracked and hugged Mai. Naru gaped at her. She never ran out of energy.

"I can't believe how colorful you look!" She giggled and hugged Naru again. "You looked so surprised to see me! Your mom told Lin to tell you I was coming!"

Naru threw a murderous glare at Lin who just smirked at him. "Where are Yasuhara and Ms. Hara anyway?"

Liz shrugged and looked around. "I don't know about Yasu. Maybe Ms. Hara is bothering the neighbors."

A small cough came from behind her. Masako looked upset about something but she trudged off upstairs Yasuhara followed her but stopped at the edge of the stairs.

"Hey Ms. Liz." He smiled brightly. "Don't mind Masako, she's kinda down at the moment."

"Are you trying to cheer her up?" Mai asked. "That's so sweet."

Bou-san nudged Yasu and grinned. "You're such a ladies man. You take after me, I'm so proud."

Ayako hit Bou-san on the back. "Since when are you a ladies man?"

"Well you aren't exactly a lady yourself." Bou-san and Ayako's eyes got huge. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

But it was too late, Ayako was already swatting at Bou-san and he was running away. Naru sighed.

"Don't break anything!" He called.

"The only thing I'm breaking is his face!" Ayako screamed.

"So!" Liz clapped her hands together. "Who wants to go outside and swim?!"

John smiled at Liz. "Ms. Liz, Naru can't go outside today, remember his heat stroke?"

Liz pouted. "Of course." She pinched Naru's cheek. "Always causing trouble aren't we?"

Naru moaned. "Aunt Liz." Although it came out as "Aunt Wiz."

**'Ha. You know I think Aunt Liz likes you.'**

_'Oh really? Whatever gave you that idea? My cheek hurts now.'_

Liz released his cheek and ran into the kitchen dragging Yasuhara along with her. Mai and Naru looked at each other, Mai noticed his cheek was bright red where Liz had pinched him.

"Mai?" He said slowly. "I don't like this. Not at all. I have an awful feeling and it isn't going away."

Mai smiled at him. "You always have awful feelings, Naru besides nothing could possibly go wrong here."

He leaned down and kissed her. "You say that now Mai."

A huge crash came from upstairs and Yasu dashed upstairs, followed by a black-eyed Monk, Ayako, John, Lin and Liz. Naru grabbed Mai's hand and followed them.

Masako lay on the floor unconscious. Yasu leaned over her, trying to wake her up. She moaned and looked up at Yasu.

"There are spirits here. Violent spirits." She moaned and Yasu held her up. "Naru, they want something. I don't-I don't-" She seemed to wither a little and she passed out.

"Well are you so sure about nothing going wrong now Mai?" Naru said smirking. "Well, it looks like we've gotten a case. Lin, check the history of the house and call my mother. I think she did this on purpose."

* * *

Reason number two: Haunted houses tend to ruin vacations.

Reason number one: Heat Strokes

* * *


	17. Summer Part Three:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. I do, however, own Liz. She likes to embarrass Naru in case you haven't noticed. She's going to appear more often, much to Naru's displeasure.

* * *

**Mai's Top Ten Reasons Not to go On A Summer Vacation with Your Narcissistic Boss, A Loud Miko, An Ex-Monk, A Priest, A sly student, An Evil Medium, and A silent (but deadly) Lin:**

~Summer Part Three~

Naru frowned at his Aunt Liz. She was _still _talking, she hadn't stopped talking since she had arrived at the summer house. She smiled at Naru once again and carried Masako's food upstairs. The medium had been put into bed due to the stressful event of being attacked by a ghost. Naru wondered what his mom had meant when he'd called her and asked if she'd sent him to the house on purpose.

_'I didn't know it was haunted, I promise, your Aunt Liz picked it out. She said something about an old friend crossing over.'_

Did that mean Aunt Liz had a friend that had died here? What exactly did she know about this house? Monk-san was nursing his black eye while staring suspiciously at the spot where Liz had been.

"Is it just me? Or does she give anyone else the creeps?"

Ayako glared at him. "She's just a nice person."

Naru glared at Monk-san. "She's my aunt, in case you haven't noticed, my family tends to be slightly odd."

Monk-san looked down at his feet. "It's just, she always shows up at the weirdest times and she _knows _things."

Naru looked at the stairs, his Aunt Liz stood there watching him. He jumped and did a double-take but she was gone. Lin entered the room.

"Naru, your mom is on the phone." Lin handed him a slim, black phone and Naru answered it.

"Noll?" His mom sounded slightly worried. "Did I happen to mention your Aunt Liz has a paranormal ability as well?"

**.xXx.**

Liz smiled at Mai and entered Masako's room. Mai was really helpful and Liz appreciated it, she looked at the frail little medium and sat her food down next to the bed post. She heard in the back of her mind Bou-san making a comment about her being creepy. She smiled a little and projected herself to make it look like she was standing right in front of them. She had always been different, so other people said. She just viewed it as an insightful personality.

She occupied herself with Mai's thoughts. They were mostly about Naru, which amused Liz, then everything got fuzzy and Liz stopped in half-step. She struggled to hear what the thoughts were saying. It wasn't human anymore, it was a ghoulish sound. Then a crystal-clear word echoed through her head.

"_Stairs_?" She muttered. Masako's eyes fluttered open.

"Mrs. Liz?" She said wearily. "You can read minds?"

**.xXx.**

"She can what?" Naru asked, bewildered. "You waited until now to tell me this _because_?!"

His mother had told him that his aunt could read minds. Creepy. That meant she heard how much he liked Mai, which was disturbing.

His Aunt Liz, as if on cue, appeared out of no where and took the phone. She said a few short words to Luella and hung up. She smiled at Naru.

"Something about stairs." She muttered and pulled her hair out of her face. "That's all I can gather right now."

Naru just stared at his aunt. John walked in and looked from Liz to Naru and back again.

"Did I-"

"No, hon, you didn't interrupt anything." She smiled brightly at the priest who looked slightly confused about how Liz had known about his question before he'd asked it.

_I wonder if they have any more sunscreen anywhere. I think Mai must've used the whole bottle yesterday._

Liz smiled charmingly. "There's more sunscreen in the cabinet on the left."

John gaped at her. "Um, thanks."

Naru rolled his eyes. "Would you stop that!"

"Stop what?" Liz asked innocently. She saw Yasu out of the corner of her eye. His concern for Masako was touching. She knew they didn't like eachother like that though. It was more like an older brother type thing. "Yasu, Masako's awake."

Yasuhara smiled at her. "Thanks. I'll go say hi."

Naru looked at his aunt suspiciously. "Did you read someone's mind when you booked this summer house?"

She looked at him slyly. "Maybe. Although, it was kinda fuzzy, I think it said something about stairs."

"Just like Masako did earlier?" He asked, challenging.

"How did you-Oh, Gene." She smiled at him lovingly. "Gene never could keep anything to himself could he?"

Naru folded his arms across his chest. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Liz looked at him and her gaze hardened. Naru, for a moment, was taken aback, his aunt never glared at anyone. She looked at the staircase and frowned. "These spirits are violent. I may not be able to hear them clearly, but I _am _getting an awful feeling about this. You would do well to explain that to Mai."

**.xXx.**

Bou-san, Ayako, Lin, Mai, and Yasuhara sat across from Naru and a guilty-looking Liz. "Is this really necessary Noll?" Liz asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." He glared at her. "Everyone, it seems that my aunt-" He said that with venom. "is a mind-reader. So when we begin working on this case officially you should know to watch your thoughts."

"Naru, why are you treating me like an infiltrating, mind-reading butt-head that doesn't know when to butt out of other people's minds?" She asked angrily. "I don't read people's minds that often."

Naru looked at her, surprised. "I'm not-"

Lin looked at Naru curiously. "I think we need to-"

A huge crash came from Masako's room. Lin and the others jumped up and ran upstairs. Masako was quivering in corner, a misty shape was forming on the other end of the room. Liz focused on its thoughts while the priest and the monk were trying to exorcise the spirit. She didn't have much time.

She was able to decipher bits and pieces of words. She came out with the words: Stairs, Knife, and Cliff over and over again. That made no sense. Yet. She opened her eyes when the ghost had been 'exorcised'. It hadn't of course, it was just driven back further into the house but they didn't know that.

Mai looked at Liz carefully. "Did you get anything?"

Liz smiled at her quickly, her thoughts were leaning towards the uncomfortable, frightened side and Liz didn't want the girl freaking out. "Yes, I got three words out of his entire ghostly ranting. Cliff, stairs, and knife."

Mai nodded slowly. Her thoughts returned to Naru. Liz wasn't upset by this, she knew they were in love. Lin, however, was listening in.

"There's a cliff out behind the pool." He spoke so quickly, Liz had to make sure he had even spoken at all.

Naru nodded at Lin's statement. He motioned for Bou-san and John to follow him.

"Mai." He said, turning to his girlfriend. "Stay here with Liz, Yasu, Ayako, and Masako."

She started to argue but Liz caught Naru's concern and she took Mai's hand in her own. "No problem Noll."

She smiled at him and tended to Masako. She'd had enough excitement for the day.

**.xXx.**

Ayako stared at Naru's aunt. She had known there was something weird going on around her but she couldn't place it. Mind reading cleared things up considerably.

"Liz?" Ayako asked. "Why is this thing after Masako anyway?"

Liz turned to face the priestess. "Maybe it eats pretty girls for breakfast. Which would explain why it didn't attack you."

Ayako's face turned bright red. "How dare you!"

She was surprised to see the mind-reader laughing. "Sorry, sorry, it was just there. I didn't mean anything by it."

Ayako nodded slowly and turned to the door. "You should tell him you like him, hon. He might get the wrong idea if you wait too long."

Ayako spun around and gaped at Liz. Who could she possibly be-

"Bou-san of course." Liz smiled genuinly at Ayako and helped Masako into bed. Mai and Yasu were snickering the entire at them. Then the word stairs echoed through her head and the lights flickered off. A loud moan ripped through their laughter and cut them off cold.

"Stairs." Liz muttered. "It was a trap! Mai and company, brace yourselves. It looks like our ghost has been stringing us along with random words."

* * *

Reason Four: Clever ghosts are not something you want to mess with.

Reason Three: Mind-reading aunts are actually quite nosy.

Reason Two: Haunted houses tend to ruin vacations.

Reason One: Heat Strokes


	18. Summer Part Four:

Disclaimer: OMG!!! guess what?!?! *dramatic pause* still don't own it. _But _I do own my own characters.

Hmm....I think I'm going to ask you to review _now _for the next holiday so I have it ahead of time. (this case isn't going to be over in just four segments) So go ahead and review for the next holiday for me. If I don't get any, I can't post it. So if you're reading this and not reviewing, I'd appreciate it if you _did _review this time so I can get a definite holiday. (unlike last time where I had to call and ask someone because it was a dead tie.)

* * *

**Mai's Top Ten Reasons Not to go On A Summer Vacation with Your Narcissistic Boss, A Loud Miko, An Ex-Monk, A Priest, A sly student, An Evil Medium, and A silent (but deadly) Lin:**

~Summer Part Four~

Liz looked at Ayako expectantly, she'd heard about the Miko's abilities from Luella and Noll. Well, technically, when she said she heard it, she meant through their thoughts. Ayako looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding?" Ayako snapped. "There's no way! I need trees and-and-"

Liz rolled her eyes and watched as the ghost inched closer and closer. The temperature dropped dramatically and Masako was clutching the covers like that itself was going to save her. Mai stood behind Ayako, who stood behind Yasu, who, ultimately, stood behind Liz. The ghost reached its hand out and grabbed Liz's throat. Oddly, she stayed calm.

"Mai.." Liz managed to say. "Get this thing off of me!"

Mai looked at Liz. "I'm not Naru!"

"So?!" Liz was gasping for breath now. She kept on getting snippets of the ghost's thoughts, which apparently were not filled with random words like stairs, and cliff, but with murderous thoughts about his wife. Splotches appeared in her vision as she sank to the ground. She heard Ayako say some weird chant and the choking feeling lessened.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?!" Liz glared at Ayako. The ghost was gone but she could still hear the darned thing.

Ayako shrugged. "I saw a plant in the room and I used that spirit."

Liz massaged her neck. Large welts were appearing on her neck and Mai felt bad about not doing anything. Masako had passed out and Yasu was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking completely relaxed.

"Well don't get too upset." Liz said sarcastically. She heard the back door open and Naru's mind was in her range. They were back.

Yasu shrugged. "I figured you would be okay and, if not, if the ghost was going to spare anyone it would be me."

Mai rolled her eyes. Naru called out to them and they all froze. None of them answered, probably because they were still in shock from the ghost.

Liz coughed a couple times, her throat was burning. Getting strangled was _not _on her top ten things she liked. She heard Lin tell Naru about the temperature drop and she heard his frantic thoughts about Mai being hurt. The door flew open on it's own. Courtesy of Naru's PK.

"It's nice to know you worry about the rest of us!" Liz shouted down to Naru. Mai helped her up and tugged on Ayako's sleeve. They had to go appease Naru, _before _he blew up anything.

Liz looked at Yasu. He was smirking at her. "You don't act your age."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Liz said with venom in her voice. How many times had she been told to act her age? Take Noll for instance. _He _didn't act _his _age. He acted at least thirty years older. Mai took twenty years off of that though, which was an improvement.

"It is." Yasu smiled at her. "I don't act my age either."

Liz smiled and Lin walked in. Of course, the first thing he saw was her bruises. "Are you alright?!"

She rolled her eyes at the china-man's concern. He touched her neck with one of his fingers, inspecting the damage. She winced and pulled back from his touch.

"That hurts." She frowned and looked away. "I'm fine though."

Lin frowned and called for Naru. He looked back at her. "You aren't fine. Those are going to have an awful bruise tomorrow if you don't get that looked at."

Liz sighed. "I think they're going to get bruised either way."

Naru entered the room with Mai at his side. She'd heard their conversation in the back of her head and she smiled in spite of her injured neck.

Naru narrowed his eyes. "That's going to bruise."

"Good work Sherlock." Liz said sarcastically. She stood up and walked down the hallway, despite the protests she was getting from Lin and Naru. "I'm fine really. I just need some ice."

She walked down the stairs and smiled at the shocked priest who, most likely, was staring at her bruising neck. The thirty-seven year old woman was getting self-conscious with all the staring these people were doing. She brushed her hair out of her face put some ice on her neck. John looked at her warily.

"I'm not going to pass out John, it's just a bruise." She sat back on the counter. "You act like you've never seen bruising before."

"But I am going to have to explain this to my mom and she's going to blame it on me." A voice said from behind her. Despite his age, he was still taller than her. Naru frowned at her. "We need to wrap this up and quickly. What did you get from the ghost Aunt Liz?"

"Stairs still has something to do with it. I think he pushed his wife down the stairs. All six of them. He kept saying something about a box and proof. I don't know, it's kinda hard to pay attention when you're being strangled."

"Think about it some more." Naru said. "Mai's asleep so she should be able to help us later."

Liz started to ask what he meant but he'd already stalked off somewhere. She remembered that he hadn't had tea yet today so she decided not to question him. She concentrated on Mai's thoughts. Mai was somewhere off in dreamland, she was dreaming about that man-

Liz cut it off there. She hated dreams like that, so vivid, you could've sworn they were real. She looked at the Monk who seemed to be pestering Ayako about whether she had gotten hurt or not. She smiled at his thoughts. She had no idea why they didn't get together already. They so obviously liked each other.

"John?" Liz asked. "Are they dating?"

John blushed. "No. Why?"

She smiled at him. "They look good together."

A scream filled the room and the others jumped up to see what was wrong. Liz recognized the scream as Mai's, John was the only one who stayed, upon the request of Liz. "Is that normal for Mai?"

John nodded. "She has dreams about cases. It proves to be quite helpful."

Liz nodded. "I suppose it would."

Naru bounded down the stairs. "Aunt Liz?"

"Down here hon!" She called. She took the ice off of her neck. He appeared in front of her in a moment. His stoney expression he usually wore was gone when he started to explain Mai's dream.

"Mai said that the man pushed his wife down the stairs because she was cheating on him." He looked excited about that. Why? She didn't know. "That means, we can easily exorcise the spirit by just getting him his 'revenge'."

She noticed that tone of voice. It usually meant there was a catch, Gene had that tone of voice often. She didn't think Naru had that tone mastered _but _you learned something new everyday.

"But-" She folded her arms and waited for the catch. Naru frowned and tugged at his orange shirt. She knew it was uncomfortable for him to not wear black but really, it was better for his health.

"But you're going to have to act as bait. Which will probably mean you'll end up in the hospital."

"Why me?!" She asked, exasperated. "I just got almost-strangled!"

John looked at Naru curiously. "Yes, why her?"

Naru looked at them like they were stupid. Which got a stern look from his aunt. "That's the point." He explained. "You look like his late-wife. While you were down here, chatting with John, we found some pictures."

He held out the pictures. A woman about her age was seated next a balding man. Liz gaped at the picture.

"No. Way." The woman looked just like Liz. Minus the bruises of course. She looked up at Naru. "I'm still not being bait though, so you can forget it."

* * *

Reason Six: Finding out you look like a woman who was pushed down the stairs and now have to act as bait for the psycho who killed her isn't the greatest way to start off your day.

Reason Five: Getting almost-strangled is not fun. At all.

Reason Four: Clever ghosts are not something you want to mess with.

Reason Three: Mind-reading aunts are actually quite nosy.

Reason Two: Haunted houses tend to ruin vacations.

Reason One: Heat Strokes


	19. Summer Part Five:

Disclaimer: I own the list and Liz. Nothing Else. If I did, I would totally have put Naru and Mai together earlier in the manga. We all know they complete each other like peanut-butter and jelly, like...like... some other things...

Wow!! You guys are _awesome!!_ 145 reviews!! You guys are so great. Totally the best readers EVER in the history of forever. This is the longest holiday so far, I think I'm going to end it here. It all depends on if I can wrap it up or not. The next holiday is April Fools. I've been wanting to do that one since someone suggested it two holidays ago, Emina105, that was a very good idea. Read and Review as always guys!!

Ps. The idea for this story actually came from a review, so I'd like to thank that person for giving me an excellent idea: Eclipse Moon Vi Yue. Thanks to you!!

* * *

**Mai's Top Ten Reasons Not to go On A Summer Vacation with Your Narcissistic Boss, A Loud Miko, An Ex-Monk, A Priest, A sly student, An Evil Medium, and A silent (but deadly) Lin:**

~Summer Part Five~

_"No. Way." The woman looked just like Liz. Minus the bruises of course. She looked up at Naru. "I'm still not being bait though, so you can forget it."_

"You have to!" Naru argued. "If you don't, you'll be stuck here forever."

Liz looked at him skeptically. "No one ever said anything about not being able to leave, what makes you think I can't leave?"

John rubbed the back of his head. "If he thinks that you're leaving him, he'll get violent. He won't let you leave. Or the person he thinks you're having an affair with."

"But, I'm not having an affair with anyone!" Liz argued. "I'm happily married, thank you very much."

Naru rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter to him, so hear me out Aunt Liz. We just need him to push you down the stairs and-"

"Absolutely _not_!!" Liz yelled. "I am so not being pushed down the stairs! I got almost-strangled and now you want to push your poor aunt down the stairs?! What kind of nephew are you?!?!"

Naru just blinked. "I'm taking that as a maybe."

John looked at him, concerned. "You can't just let her be pushed down the stairs, she could break her neck."

Naru sighed. "I realize that John, but it's a risk we'd have to take. Once the ghost appears and she falls down the stairs, you'll have to exorcise it as quickly as you can. She'll have to go to the hospital."

John shook his head. "What would you do if she died?"

Naru glared at him. "I'm not here to explain myself."

Liz hit Naru in the arm. She knew what she had to do, she just wasn't happy about it. "If I break my neck and die because of you, stay away from my funeral."

Naru nodded and walked upstairs to tell Lin. John just stared at her.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because I'm thirty-seven and I need some excitement. Even if it _is _painful."

**.xXx.**

"You're what?!" Bou-san and Ayako yelled at the same time. Liz had positioned herself on the top of the stairs and was just sitting there. The monk and the miko were shocked at Naru's solution to the problem. Pushing his aunt down the stairs didn't seem like such a great idea. Bou-san folded his arms across his chest and sat down beside her. Ayako just shook her head and walked away. This was totally Naru-like behavior.

"What would that solve?" Bou-san asked. "What if the ghost knows it's you this time and decides not to show up? And what made him appear in the first place? Why didn't he appear right when you came?"

Liz shrugged. The thought hadn't occurred to her. "I don't know. Why don't you ask my nephew? He seems to be coming up with all sorts of great ideas today."

Liz hopped up. "I think that's what I'm going to do. Excuse me for a second."

She left the monk on the stairs and searched for Naru. She opened the door to Naru's room. Mai was sitting on the edge of the bed and Naru had leaned in for a kiss. Liz rolled her eyes. Just because she was going to be pushed down a flight of stairs did not mean that Naru could come in here to make out with his girlfriend.

"When you're finished, or when you have to breath," Liz said, startling the couple. "I have something to ask you, Naru."

Naru pulled away from Mai and Mai was blushing like crazy. "What?" He said harshly.

Liz repressed a smile. "Why didn't he appear when I got here? Why wait until recently? And how did the psycho die anyway?"

Naru shrugged. "I don't know why he didn't appear as soon as you got here and he seems to have died from a heat stroke, according to Lin's research. Are you ready to fall down the stairs yet?"

That was just like Naru. Ever so blunt.

Mai gaped at Naru. "You can't push your aunt down the stairs!!"

"I won't." Naru said, sighing. "The ghost will."

The room began to rattle and the lights flickered off. The temperature dropped dramatically.

"Well," Liz sighed. "It looks like I have a hot date with some stairs and a hospital bed and maybe the morgue but he's not my type."

"_Aunt Liz._"

**.xXx.**

"_Melanie....." _Liz looked around the hallway. Who the heck was Melanie?

"_Melanie....." _Then it clicked. _She _was supposed to be Melanie.

"Oh! I'm going to go meet my _boyfriend _now." Liz waved her hands in the air like an idiot while getting closer and closer to the stairs. "I hope Frank-" Naru yelled in her mind that it was Joe. "I mean, _Joe _doesn't find out about it. Frank is my _second _boyfriend."

The vase on the night stand flew out of the room, she ducked right as the vase shattered right where her head used to be. Two strong hands grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall. She was so close to the stairs. She scooted against the wall, edging closer and closer to the falling point. A falling sensation engulfed her and she blacked out as her head hit the stairs. She might have even heard the priest exorcise the spirit. Successfully.

**.xXx.**

Liz was aware of a faint beeping noise next to her head. She wanted to swat at it, it was so annoying, but she couldn't move her hands. She heard voices and doors clicking and pictures being taken. She sighed mentally, that mean Luella was here. What was she taking pictures of anyway? Then came yelling from Naru, something about being intrusive and that his mom should really lay off the pictures and then doors slamming. She forced her eyes open. Her husband stood over her, he was smiling.

"So you're awake!" He beamed at her. "After you fell down the stairs, Naru had to rush you to the hospital."

"Where is that idiot anyway?" She said hoarsely. Stupid idea, being pushed down the stairs. "Did I hear pictures? And what was Naru yelling at?"

"He went with the rest of the team to get lunch, I think I'm going to join them if that's okay with you. You did, Luella was taking pictures of Mai and Naru and he was yelling at her. Then she pouted and he gave in." He hesitated. "Then she took a picture of you unconscious."

Liz groaned and nodded. "Go ahead. And be sure to burn those pictures she took of me."

Her husband laughed and kissed her head and left the room, promising to get rid of the pictures as soon as possible. Lin came in shortly after.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Naru said to stay here with you." Lin explained. "The doctor said you'll be in here for around a week."

Liz moaned. "I think I'd rather die."

"I-"

"I think I _am _dying! Oh my gosh! What happens when- " She saw that Lin had turned away completely. "Hey! Are you even listening?!"

"No." Lin said flatly.

"You're so kind." Liz said sarcastically. Lin glared at her, which caused her to flinch. _T__hat was scary_. She thought.

She looked up and started to try to occupy herself by counting the ceiling tiles. After she'd done that around twelve times she couldn't take it anymore.

"Lin?"

"Yes Liz?"

"I'm bored."

Lin sighed. Sometimes, he wondered how Naru was related to this overly-excited, hyper, and somewhat crazy woman at all. But then again, she was more fun. Maybe he'd even come back tomorrow to listen to her ranting.

* * *

Reason Ten: You don't need a reason ten to know that summer vacations with this team is not something you'd want to do. It's hazardous for your health. And your neck.

Reason Nine: Being hospitalized when you're prone to being hyper on the occasion is _not _fun when all you have for company is a silent, and not to mention scary, guy named Lin to talk to.

Reason Eight: Your sister is picture-taking crazy.

Reason Seven: Finding out that your nephew's ingenious ideas consist of pushing you down the stairs sucks.

Reason Six: Finding out you look like a woman who was pushed down the stairs and now have to act as bait for the psycho who killed her isn't the greatest way to start off your day.

Reason Five: Getting almost-strangled is not fun. At all.

Reason Four: Clever ghosts are not something you want to mess with.

Reason Three: Mind-reading aunts are actually quite nosy.

Reason Two: Haunted houses tend to ruin vacations.

Reason One: Heat Strokes


	20. April Fools Part One:

Disclaimer: I may not own Ghost Hunt, but I do own my computer. And without my computer you, my dear readers, wouldn't be reading this story. So I'm happy that I own my computer.

April Fools is the next holiday!! Yay! I think I'm going to have _a lot _of fun with this one. I had the best reviews last night guys! I was watching a movie in the theaters and the next thing I know I've gotten seven reviews in the span of two hours! You guys are _awesome._ I'm glad y'all like Liz, she was a lot of fun to write. She might make an appearance later on in this story....I'm not sure yet. Read and Review as always!

* * *

**When Jokes Go A Little Too Far:**

~April Fools Part One~

Mai unlocked the door to the SPR office, flipped on the lights, and walked over to the kitchen to get Naru's tea ready. She opened the cabinet and reached for the tea. One problem, there _was no tea_. Mai could have sworn she'd bought tea before hand. Naru was going to be so grumpy if she didn't get him his tea. She looked at the calender and the date caught her eye. April first. Well that made more sense, Yasu was going to have to bring back that tea. How did she know it was him? Simple, he was the only one that had entered the kitchen besides Mai herself. She walked over to her purse and dug for some money. Where was her wallet? Takigawa _had _been going through her purse. She mentally cursed him for taking her wallet. She remembered that stash of money Naru kept in his office. She opened the drawer. Nothing. Then she remembered that Ayako had snuck into his office yesterday while he was in the restroom. Were they all in on this? John and Masako had distracted her and Naru that day. Masako with her pestering invitations to go on a date with Naru and John with his questions about her life and how she was doing that day. Oh my gosh, they were _all _in on it

**.xXx.**

"Mai. Tea." Naru called. Mai sighed. She couldn't get a hold on Yasu and she had no money to get new tea. She braced herself for the worst and walked into Naru's office. Empty handed.

"Naru?" Mai smiled brightly, even though she was terrified. She really had no reason to be scared of Naru now that they were dating but it was Naru's tea we're talking about. _His tea._

"Yes Mai?" Naru looked up at her. "What is it?" He noticed she had no tea. "And where's my tea?"

"See the thing is-"

"There is no tea is there?" There was an edge to his voice, slightly frightening. "What. Happened. To. The. Tea?"

Mai took a step back. "I think Yasu took the tea but I'm not sure."

"Why would he take my tea?" Naru said angrily. "And why couldn't you buy me some more?"

Mai sighed. "Because it's April Fools Day and the other distracted me while Ayako and Takigawa stole our money."

Naru looked at her quizzically. "Oh really?"

Mai recognized that tone of voice. He had a plan. "What are you planning?"

"You got hit by a car on the way to get me more tea." Naru smirked at Mai's surprised expression. "It was a shame too, I really enjoyed your company."

**.xXx.**

Mai followed Naru's instructions down to the last word. Go home and stay low. Don't answer the phone until Naru calls and leaves a voicemail telling her it's okay to come back to the office. She kinda felt bad about doing this to them but they _had _asked for it by stealing Naru's tea. That was really the entire reason they were going through with this plan. There was an up side to this, she got to stay home. She wondered what the team was doing right now.

**.xXx.**

Naru frowned and paced back and forth in front of the guilty looking Monk, miko, medium, priest, and student.

"Who took the tea?" He finally snapped. Everyone shrunk away from him. "Who. Took. The. Tea?!"

He was actually quite pleased with himself, he was quite a great actor if he did say so himself. He had them all going didn't he? He almost laughed at their shocked expressions but that would've blown everything.

"W-why?" John stuttered.

"Mai got hit by a car because of that person." He willed the furniture to start wiggling. They were all scared now. "She said there was no more tea so she went outside. The driver wasn't watching and he ran right over her."

"Is she dead?" Ayako squeaked.

Naru glared at her ferociously. "She died on the way to the hospital."

That quieted everyone. "Are you serious?" Takigawa looked at him shocked.

Naru just glared. That was a sufficient enough answer for Takigawa. "If you aren't going to answer my question about who took the tea, I'm going to have to assume it was all of you."

And with that, he walked out of the room leaving the guilty party to think about what he'd said.

**.xXx.**

"Oh my gosh!!" Ayako screamed. "We killed her!!"

Takigawa looked from Ayako to Yasu to John to Masako. "Psh, who's this _we _you speak of?"

Ayako hit him on the head. "You took the money from her purse!"

"Well you took the money from his office!!"

"John distracted her!"

"Me?!" John looked shocked. "We killed Mai! I'm a priest! I can't be pinned for murder! I'll have go to my own confessions! I can't- I can't-"

Yasuhara cut off the hyperventilating priest. Masako stood there gaping at the entire scene.

"Look, if we explain to Naru about how it was an accident, we'll be less likely to end up buried in the ground missing forever. We might just get, you know, chopped up into little pieces by Naru." Yasu trailed off and rubbed his head. "Why did you listen to me?! You know whatever I scheme doesn't turn out well! Well except during Valentines but that's beside the point!"

The door clicked open and a scary looking Madoka burst through the room. "What have you done?!"

They all froze at the woman's sudden entrance. Madoka frowned at all of them. "Well?"

"We're just..." Takigawa grinned guiltily. "Playing checkers."

"Uh, Huh?" She folded her arms across her chest. "Without any checker pieces?"

"Would you look at that!" Takigawa looked genuinely surprised at the lack of checker pieces. "It looks like Yasu ate them...again."

Ayako elbowed Yasu. "Oh-Oh yeah! _Yum_, the red ones are my favorite."

Modoka rolled her eyes. "You are horrible liars. Now why don't you tell me what _really _happened?"

She had never been bombarded with so many confessions in her life.

**.xXx.**

Mai turned off her T.V. she was bored now. She'd watched seven straight movies in a row and no there had been no phone call and no news. She was getting antsy. There was no way she'd be able to stay in her house the entire time. The microwave beeped and she hopped up to get her popcorn. She reached for a bowl in her cabinet. Baking powder spilled all over her.

"What the-"

She heard the door click open and she froze. Naru hadn't said anything about someone coming to her house. She looked at her reflection. She looked like a ghost.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A woman's voice echoed through the house. Mai recognized that voice. "Um, Naru? I thought you'd be packing up Mai's things and I know you didn't want me to come but I decided to anyway."

Mai froze. What was Liz doing here? She wasn't supposed to be here. Liz rounded the corner and took one look at Mai and dropped the container she was holding.

"You're supposed to be dead!" She screamed.

Mai froze. This was _not _part of the plan.

* * *

Okayyy, so I made Liz appear in this chapter. Oh well, it was there and I had to use it. Hmm, what do you think? Anything I need to change? Improve? Any suggestions on what should happen next? Read and Review as always!


	21. April Fools Part Two:

Disclaimer: ....

Did I mention how awesome you guys are? ANYWAY..... I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I had fun writing it. Did anyone notice Lin wasn't there? I didn't notice that until I re-read it a few hours ago... Hmmm. I wonder where he wandered off to? Read and Review as always!

* * *

**When Jokes Go A Little Too Far:**

~April Fools Part Two~

_"You're supposed to be dead!" She screamed._

_Mai froze. This was not part of the plan._

Liz stared at Mai in horror. For a moment Mai thought Liz was going to pass out but Liz swallowed her fear and stepped towards Mai.

"I come in peace." She waved her hands around and sidestepped Mai. Mai cocked her head to the side. What was she doing? Liz stepped forward and poked her. "Hey-"

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"You're dead!" Liz screamed again. "This defies nature! And it's creepy!"

Mai sighed. "I'm not dead! Calm down."

Liz took a shaky breath. "How can I calm down when you're _dead_?!" She paused. "Wait, you mean to tell me you _aren't _dead? That this is just a sick joke that my psychopathic nephew came up with? And to think! I actually cooked him some of my famous mashed potatoes! That is sick, just sick-"

"Liz!" Mai cut her off. "I need you to keep quiet about this, it's an April Fool's joke. How is everyone anyway?"

Liz just stared. "Why are you all white and chalky? Is that part of Naru's ghost costume? If it is, he needs some serious help with that, I remember the last Halloween we spent together he dressed up as a ghost and it was just a sheet with eye holes cut in it. I think he burned the pictures though, maybe not-"

Mai wanted to tear her hair out. This woman never shut up.

"I heard that." Liz said smirking. Then Mai remembered she could read minds. "Now what was it you wanted Hon?"

"You have to play along with this, they stole Naru's tea and he wants to get back at them. Could you pretend not to know about me being alive?"

Liz hesitated. "You might want to ask Lin too."

"Why?" Mai looked around, seeing no one.

"He's outside **(****Oh so that's where he went...) **and apparently he's skilled in the art of knowing when I'm lying." Liz shrugged. "I didn't know where your house was so I convinced Lin into driving me over here. Did you know he _never _talked the whole way over here? Talk about silent, I don't know how he does it."

Mai knew how he did it, she wouldn't let the poor man get a word in. Yet, he didn't seem to mind. Mai didn't know how they'd become friends in the first place but they had. It had started after Liz had almost broken her neck. Lin was put in charge of watching over her and ever since then, she talked and he listened. Liz motioned for Mai to stay where she was. She ran over to the door and yelled at Lin to come inside.

Liz came back and stared at Mai. "You still look pretty ghostly."

Mai sighed and Lin walked in. He did a double take.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He asked calmly. "And why are you covered in baking powder?"

"Is that what it is?" Liz asked. "I thought for sure she was a ghost."

Lin sighed. Sometimes she could be so slow. "Is this Naru's idea of a joke?"

Mai nodded. "They stole his tea."

That was a great explanation for Lin. Not so much for Liz.

"So?" Liz rolled her eyes. "What is he? A tea addict? And as for the question on how everyone's doing, it's pretty funny, John is hyperventilating, Ayako and Takigawa are staring into space while being curled up in a ball, Masako is super upset but she's trying to stop John from passing out and Yasuhara is ranting about how bad he feels."

"Actually about the tea addict thing-" Lin started.

"I need you to keep this a secret." Mai explained. "At least until Naru calls and says the joke is over."

Liz and Lin nodded. "I can do that- I think." Liz scratched her head. "I'm a horrible liar by the way."

"You'll have to be silent then." Lin looked down at Liz who let out a short laugh.

"Sure." She said rolling her eyes. "The next thing you'll want me to do is stand on my head and juggle brownies."

"What?" They both said at once.

Liz shrugged and turned back to Mai. "Alright, I'll do my best. And Lin can elbow me if I begin to let the secret slip."

Lin rubbed his temples. She was never going to shut up. She might as well just call up John and the others now and tell them all about Mai being alive. Liz glared at him.

"I resent that." She flipped her hair and walked out of the room. She came back in in the span of six seconds. She grabbed her purse and tossed her hair again. "I forgot my purse."

Lin and Mai sighed. "I don't know how she's related to him." Mai said flatly. "I really don't."

"She's worse than Madoka." Lin said exasperated. "But she's entertaining."

Mai had to agree. "Alright, I'll stay here and you can go back to the office and pretend you never came over here."

Lin smiled cunningly and Liz walked back in looking very excited. "That's a great idea!"

Lin glared at her and she quieted. "I have a better idea Mai, that is if you don't mind being in another practical joke."

**.xXx.**

Naru sat his black book down on the table. He was quite pleased with himself, he had them all going, even Madoka and Liz. He heard the door click open, it must be Liz and Lin.

"We're back!" He heard Liz yell. "Hey what's up with the long faces?"

Naru rolled his eyes. Liz could be so odd. He didn't know how he was related to her at all. He could understand her being related to Gene.

**'Aunt Liz is cool, so shut up.'**

_'I didn't say she wasn't cool.'_

**'You always were rude. Aunt Liz loves you and you just roll your eyes and treat her like she has the plague.'**

_'Do not.'_

**'Do too. Tsk, tsk.'**

Liz opened the door and smiled brightly at Naru. "Talking to Gene again?"

Naru nodded. He did his best to look upset, after all, she still thought he was upset about Mai being dead. Liz smiled again.

"The weirdest thing happened. Lin and I went in Mai's house and the funny thing is, it looked as if someone ransacked the place. There was even this red goop in places. It kinda smelled too. Lin said Mai had probably spilled some things and she didn't have enough time to clean with all your tea requests. I just don't know why she'd break the window though."

Naru's Mai's-in-danger-senses went off. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you didn't go over there?" Liz asked, concern showing through her face. "Maybe someone robbed Mai's house after she died. What a sick person, doing something like that to her house."

Liz hopped up and exited the room. "Well, I'll just go tell the others what happened."

After she left Naru began to freak out. He dialed Mai's number but it went to voicemail. He was beginning to worry. He specifically told Mai to answer the phone if it was his number. He grabbed his keys and exited the room. This was really bad.

**.xXx.**

Lin and Liz watched Naru bolt out of the office. They had driven Mai to Liz's house and Lin had made a complete mess in Mai's house. Courtesy of his shiki. Liz had to try very hard not to burst out laughing. Even Lin was trying not to laugh. Though, he didn't have to be outside of his office. Liz dialed her number and Mai picked up on the second ring.

"He just left." Liz explained.

"Alright, I know what to do."

* * *

Haha, aren't they so devious? Who knew Lin had it in him? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review as always!

* * *


	22. April Fools Part Three:

Disclaimer: I _do _own my socks. And I own those pancakes I had for breakfast this morning...

**A/N: **I think we're going to break two-hundred!! Just keep on reviewing my friends! Oh, and I have a special treat in store for the very last chapters... You know, after all the holidays are finished. I can't wait to write it. Well maybe I can cause I don't want to finish this lovely story with all the excellent reviews. I'm thinking about another group of stories like a field trip kinda thing like the zoo or the aquarium. Has that been done? I think it might have.... Well what do you think about that? But that's in the somewhat-distant future. We still have several holidays to do. So you're stuck with me and this story for a while! Fun isn't it? Read and Review as always! (I know you will cause you're all awesome!)

* * *

**When Jokes Go A Little Too Far:**

~April Fools Part Three~

_"He just left." Liz explained._

_"Alright, I know what to do."_

Liz sat silently in front of the guilty party. Said party was still sitting in silence, they were too sad to move.

"I'm going to turn myself in!" John said, jumping up.

"For what?" Liz asked curiously.

"For murder." Poor John, he thought he'd actually done the killing. Liz grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit.

"You didn't actually do anything John. It wasn't your fault." Liz reassured him. She wanted to tell them all about Mai being alive but she'd promised Mai she wouldn't. Besides, their plan was already in motion.

John just shook his head and hid his face in a pillow. Bou-san and Ayako didn't seem to notice the exchange. They were too busy whispering amongst eachother. Something about funeral arrangements. Masako sat with her back to everyone. She actually felt bad even though she did hate Mai for stealing Naru. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all but then again...

"Is everything ready?" Liz asked Lin as he entered the room. He gave her a questioning look as to what her hand was doing on John's back but he regarded it as nothing and nodded. Yes, he was scary and silent but he also listened and didn't complain like _some _people, her thoughts turned to Naru for a second and she mentally.

"Yes." Lin responded. "It is."

Everyone flinched at his frightening appearance. Or maybe it was the fact he'd glared at all of them, whichever one it was he had succeeded in scary the living daylights out of the team. Liz had to laugh.

"What?" Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Can you even see?" Liz was definitely curious about that fact. His hair covered half of his face. Liz motioned to his hair in front of his face. "And you're quite scary did you know that?"

Lin looked at her like she was crazy. "Yes, I can see."

That seemed to lighten the mood in the office. John had quit moping into his pillow and Ayako and Bou-san had turned their attention the usually silent man. They began to snicker and Liz could have sworn up and down that she'd seen Lin blush slightly. Liz pulled out her purse and began digging.

"I'm going to help you with that." Liz dug even deeper into her purse. She never could find anything in there. "You have such a nice face. I'm sure Madoka would enjoy seeing your entire face by the time you get the courage to ask her out."

The others snickered at Lin. He stood there in shock. That woman was intrusive and-and-

"Intuitive is the right word Lin dear." She found what she was looking for and looked up at him smiling. She held a purple band in her hand. Lin stared at it like it was the plague.

"I'm not wearing that." He said pointedly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes you are."

"No."

_Three minutes later:_

Lin's hair wasn't in his face anymore, he had a purple headband for that but he was pretty angry. He glared and wondered how the hell he'd ended up like this. He shivered. He'd wear it but just for today, so he wouldn't get Liz angry, because wether you believed it or not, that woman was scary when she was mad. Bou-san, Yasu, and Ayako seemed to be in a better mood now that he'd suffered. Masako and John looked at him sympathetically.

"Well?" Liz asked impatiently. "Are you coming or what?"

Lin glared at the woman who seemed to be unfazed. She just shrugged off the glare as nothing and motioned for him to hurry up.

"Mai-" She stopped mid-word. "_My _appointment isn't going to make itself."

She hurried out the door avoiding all of the questioning glances that were thrown at her. Lin sighed, he had to go with her. She was way too crazy to be without supervision. That and the fact, though he'd never admit it, he rather enjoyed her motherly-type company. And she had been right about Madoka...

**.xXx.**

Naru knocked on Mai's door impatiently. He glared at the door like it was the one being difficult. Naru focused his energy and the door flew off its hinges. His head swam for a moment but his concern for Mai overcame the feeling.

Wait. When had he become so soft and cheesy?

**'You were always soft and cheesy. Kinda like that cheese dip we had that time-'**

Naru cut Gene off and entered her house. He took in the severity of it all. He was shocked, the entire apartment was wrecked. Splotches of food and drink were on the wall and floor. He even saw a bit of red. Was that blood? Or ketchup?

"Mai?!" He called. Naru waited for a response but he got none. He heard rustling in another room and dashed over there. If he'd been in the olympics he would've won first place.

Mai hid behind the door as Naru walked in. She had strict instructions from Lin to lock Naru in her room and wait for him and Liz to arrive. They were going to take it from there. She waited until the last moment and swung the door shut. Naru jiggled the door but it was locked.

"Who is that?" Naru called angrily. "Where's Mai?!"

**.xXx.**

Lin and Liz walked in to find Naru yelling at Mai, although he didn't know it. Lin had ditched the headband when Liz had opened the door, the woman hadn't noticed yet though. Lin motioned for Mai to move out of the way. He smirked at the door and cleared his throat. Liz and Mai grinned stupidly at each-other.

"She's dead." Lin said in a fiercely scary voice. "You're not going to get her back."

"Who is that?" Naru hissed angrily. "Tell me right now."

Lin laughed manically. Even Liz and Mai seemed to be scared and they were staring at the man. "I don't think so. My identity isn't just something I give out freely."

Naru slammed his fist on the door, rattling it. He seemed to have forgotten the fact that he had PK to use. "Let me out."

Mai and Liz flinched. His voice was scary. Lin couldn't hold it any longer, he laughed and opened the door. Naru flung himself at the tall man and punched him multiple times. Liz's eyes widened and Mai dashed over to the men.

"Wait Naru!" Liz called out. Naru stopped mid-punch and looked at the person he was punching.

"Lin?!" He looked at him shocked. Lin's lip was bleeding but he was still laughing. "You killed Mai?"

Mai sighed. "They were getting back at you Naru."

Naru looked up at Mai. "Mai?! You're supposed to be dead!"

Mai frowned. "Well then-"

But she didn't get to finish, for Naru had stood up and grabbed her, drawing her into a kiss. "Don't worry me like that again."

"It wasn't my idea." She pointed at Liz and Lin. Liz was helping Lin up but she stopped to grin at Naru.

"We sure did have you going didn't we?" She said smirking. "You were worried." She said in a sing-song voice.

Naru glared daggers at the two people in front of him. They were unfazed though which aggravated the heck out of him. The door clicked open and Ayako and Bou-san appeared, complaining about how messy the house was.

"Hey Liz you left your-Mai?!" Ayako screamed. She and Bou-san glared at Naru. "Oh, you are _so _dead."

* * *

Hello again! What did you think of that chapter? I'm not sure I liked that as much as the other ones..... Well that's up to you. Read and Review as always!

Suggestions anyone?

* * *


	23. Birthday Mini Story

Disclaimer: I don't own the thunderstorm that made my Internet go out... :P

**A/N: White Day is the next holiday. **I'm just doing a mini story. After all, after all these holidays someones birthday has to come up. So enjoy this mini story and I might even get around to uploading the next holiday today. Review so I can upload it! Seeing as I haven't ever celebrated White Day (We don't have it here in America apparently) So would someone mind shedding some light on the holiday? I'm doing some research for it too. Read and Review as always!

This is for you Moons-Chan! Thanks for the idea!

* * *

**It's Nice To Know You're Remembered:**

~Birthday!~

Kazuya Shibuya was having a very bad day. No, that was an understatement. An _extremely _bad day. His air conditioner had gone out, his water heater was busted, the repair men couldn't come until next week, his aunt had insisted on staying in town so she could bug him at the office, his mother was coming in town (with a camera), he hadn't had tea for the past three hours, and it was his birthday.

"Mai?" He called. No one answered which meant that she'd slept in. He didn't mind if she'd forgotten his birthday- scratch that. He cared _very _much.

He flipped on the lights and slammed the door to his office shut. Mai entered five minutes later. She knew it was his birthday but it had been Liz's idea to surprise him. Bou-san had argued that Naru would know already and it was pointless but Liz had persuaded everyone to go along with the plan. Mai didn't know how long Naru would last without someone paying attention to him.

"Naru!" Mai called. "You want some tea?"

Naru opened the door and looked at her expectantly. She smiled at him, avoiding his gaze, mostly because she'd break down and tell him happy birthday, that and his gaze always sent shivers up her spine. She sat the tea down and looked out of the corner of her eye. Naru leaned on the doorway, looking at her curiously through that messy (and gorgeous) hair that he had. Mai knew what he was waiting for. She handed him his tea and he frowned for a second but said nothing. Mai heard the door slam and she sighed.

"Happy Birthday Naru." She whispered.

**.xXx.**

Bou-san was the second to enter, then it was Ayako and John, then it was Lin and Liz. No one said anything to Naru, which made him more angry and dejected.

"So." Bou-san asked Mai softly when Naru had retreated to his office for the seventh time. "What happened? Does he suspect anything?"

Mai shook her head. "I don't think so. He keeps looking at me expectantly and it makes me feel bad."

Ayako and John laughed slightly. "I've got the cake and the decorations." Ayako hissed. "John's going to pick them up later."

Bou-san smiled at John. "You need some help with that?"

John nodded. "Sure! Thanks for offering!"

Liz and Lin walked into the room. Liz was beaming at the brilliancy of her plan while Lin was silent and impassive as ever. Liz sat down by Bou-san and grinned.

"He thinks we all forgot." Liz snickered. "He's moping."

Lin cracked a smile. He'd forgotten how devious Naru's family was. He just found one problem with her plan.

"What about him?" He motioned to the closed door. "He's not going anywhere and how're you going to set everything up with him around?"

Liz shook her head. "I've thought of that Lin dear, that's why I've gotten Yasu to distract him. He should be here any minute."

**.xXx.**

So everyone forgot your birthday. Even your girlfriend. What do you care? Naru walked down the stairs with Yasuhara in front of him. Yasu had insisted that he come to- some place that Naru forgot the name of- to celebrate him getting into college. Hadn't he already done that? Oh well, at least they were celebrating something. Naru's heart almost stopped when he found out that Madoka was coming along with them. He mentally cursed the members of SPR for not remembering his birthday. A day with Yasuhara and Madoka was going to give him one hell of a headache.

After three hours of roaming around Naru had had enough. "Can we go to the office now?"

Yasu shook his head. "I sure hope we can."

Madoka snickered and Naru wanted to bash his head in on a door stop this was getting so aggravating. "_May _we go to the office now?" He growled.

Yasuhara and Madoka smiled. "Sure." Madoka picked up her phone and dialed some number that Naru wasn't paying attention to because Yasu was poking him in the arm, trying to show him something. "Alright," She said after exchanging a couple of words. "We can go now."

**.xXx.**

Naru unlocked the door and followed Yasu and Madoka into the office. The lights were off- that was odd. He raised an eyebrow and took a step inside. The lights flipped on and everyone popped out from behind the couch and yelled Happy Birthday! He grinned. So they did remember.

"What-" Naru started. Mai ran over to him and hugged him.

"Do you like it?!" She asked excitedly.

"No." He said simply. He watched everyone deflate. "I love it." Mai grinned.

He wrapped his arms around Mai and kissed her. "Who's idea was this?" He asked when he pulled away.

"Well-" Mai started. "It was Liz's but we all helped."

Naru grinned at took a look at his aunt. "I should've known. Thanks Aunt Liz."

Liz smiled at saluted him but Naru didn't notice, he was too busy kissing his girlfriend.

* * *

So? Did you like my mini story? Read and Review as always and next time it's......**White Day!**

* * *


	24. White Day Part One:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt! I wish I owned it though. You had to point it out didn't you?

**A/N: **Two chapters in one day?! Well, that's just how I roll. Here is the holiday! I figured out what exactly White Day was thank you very much. We're well on our way to two hundred so thanks for sticking with me and this story! You're awesome. Okay so when you finish there's a very cute little button with green words on it... Click it!! It brings you good fortune. Not really... Just read and review!

Ps. If what Masako did, is in fact, illegal please disregard it. It's for the sake of the story line. Oh but then again.... Well you'll see. *evil grin*

* * *

**Wrong Addresses and Wounded Dignity:**

~White Day Part One~

Masako Hara was indeed jealous of Mai Taniyama, her dating Naru and all, but she would never dream about doing what she was about to do in the next five seconds. It wasn't illegal, as far as she knew, but it would break the two love birds up if done properly. The package that had come to her door was really what made her do it. But did she really want to do that?

**Two hours earlier:**

_Masako opened the door and looked down at the package on her doorstep. She sighed and picked it up and brought it inside._

_"I wonder what this is." Masako mumbled. She opened the package and her heart sunk. A very nice necklace lay in the package along with the earrings. She knew it couldn't be for her. That stupid mailman had to have gotten the wrong address which meant that she had to bring the White Day present back to Naru. Well, that was what a nice person would do anyway. She didn't even bother to read the note that was attached to it._

**Now:**

Masako was beginning to feel bad but she swallowed that guilt and pocketed Naru's gift to Mai. Maybe they'd forgive her one day but they didn't understand, it hurt to be by them and Naru was as impassive as ever. It bothered her to see Mai, a normal, average, not-too-bright, girl win the heart of a boy that she had originally thought had a heart of ice. She refused to feel guilty.

**.xXx.**

Mai was mad. Naru hadn't even bothered to get her a White Day gift and Masako seemed to be happier than usual and she had a beautiful necklace on. What was up with that? Bou-san had finally gotten Ayako something. They seemed to be going out now that he'd confessed. Liz had something to do with it according to Bou-san but she was not to tell Ayako about Liz's help.

John looked warily at Mai. He knew she was angry about something and Naru was beginning to get mad so he'd sent John to go talk to the angry girl.

"What's wrong Mai-chan?" John asked. Mai glared at no one in particular and turned to John.

"Naru doesn't care! He didn't even get me a gift for White Day! He's such a narcissistic jerk!"

John was taken aback by her anger. He'd watched Naru buy a present for Mai, so had Liz, maybe he was waiting to give it to her.

"Now, now, Mai-chan, he could be waiting to give it to you. Like you did with his birthday."

His words seemed to reassure her. She immediately brightened and she walked to Naru's office to get him some tea. A few moments later Liz walked in and caught Masako clutching a necklace that looked _a lot _like the one Naru had bought Mai and some earrings she didn't know he'd bought her. She cocked her head to the side and concentrated on the girl's thoughts.

_Maybe taking her gift was a bad idea..._

Liz glared at the medium. Who did she think she was?

"So Masako, where'd you get that necklace?" Liz tried not to sound accusing but it was hard, all things considered.

Masako looked very guilty but she answered bravely. "I got it in the mail."

Liz believed that part. "Oh really?"

Masako raised her eyebrows. "What are you suggesting?"

Liz frowned. If Masako didn't want to confess then Liz wouldn't expose her. Unless Naru and Mai's relationship was in trouble then Liz would have to expose the medium. Liz knew she didn't mean anything awful by it and she didn't think her plan would work either, otherwise Liz definitely would've stepped in.

**.xXx.**

"Yes?" Lin responded to the knock on his door. Liz barged in, she looked angry.

"Masako took Naru's gift to Mai." Liz folded her arms across her chest and looked at Lin expectantly. He, however, did nothing but look at her.

"Do you know that for sure?" Lin asked. "Tell Naru then."

"I _would_ but I'm not heartless. And I feel bad for the poor girl. Even though she deserves no sympathy!" Liz collapsed in a chair in front of Lin. "I think I'm just going to talk to her and get her to return it to Mai. It would save her a lot of embarrassment."

Lin nodded. "I suppose. But what if it doesn't work?"

"Then she'll pay!" Liz glared at the stoic man in front of her. "I needed to tell _someone_. You know I can't keep secrets that long!"

Lin chuckled. "What about Mai? Do you think that's fair to her?"

"Well- no." Liz sat there, feeling a little guilty. "But I'm not going to let her go that far! I'm not stupid!"

Lin nodded. "I know you aren't. What about Luella? She's coming in two days, and if Naru and Mai are broken up because _you _wanted to protect Masako's dignity then I'm not even going to bother standing up for you. I told you not to."

Liz nodded. "I know what you mean Lin-chan."

An uncomfortable silence ensued. "Well!" Liz brightened. She had a plan. "I know what to do!"

Lin didn't even want to know. Or did he?

**.xXx.**

"Oh Johhhhnnnn!" Liz sang. Mai was relaxing on the couch, looking a little too moody for Liz's liking. Something about Naru being a jerk. The priest looked up a little afraid for his life.

"Yes Liz-chan?" He smiled.

"I need you to do me a favor." She dragged John into the kitchen. "Quite a big favor."

"Oh dear." He smiled weakly and followed Liz into the kitchen.

* * *

So? Did you like it?? Huh, huh? Doesn't it just make you want to press that cute little button right down there? Awww, it wants to be poked!

I'm not a big fan (actually I'm not a fan _at all_) of Masako either but... eh.... everyone deserves a break at some point.

Read and Review as always! Can anyone guess what's going on? Hint: Nothing is as it seems..... Mysterious huh?


	25. White Day Part Two:

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Ghost Hunt _but _I do own my Harry Potter T-shirt. I'm going to see that movie on the 15th! Can't wait!

**A/N: **Ah-hah! So some of you have gotten the right idea with this story. I already know what's going to happen though (cause I'm writing it ;) ) Lets see who hits the nail on the head shall we? Although after this chapter it's kinda obvious... OMG! Congrats to you guys for 200+ reviews!! Thanks for all the nice, nice reviews, they made me smile a lot!!

* * *

**Wrong Addresses and Wounded Dignity:**

~White Day Part One~

"Liz?" John asked warily. "Why would I do that when-"

Liz sighed and explained again, for the third time, what the purpose of getting Masako a gift of her own was that she'd give Mai's back. Liz loved the little priest like he was her son but seriously? How many times did she have to explain one plan?

"But-" John started.

"No, just- go buy something!" Liz shoved him out the door and shut it. The man was going to have to give something to Masako whether he liked it or not. Liz turned around and ran into a sea of black. Stupid clothes. He never learned did he?

Naru looked at Liz curiously. "What are you planning now?"

Liz shrugged and smiled innocently. "What are you talking about my dear nephew?"

Naru looked at her suspiciously and walked away, not wanting to know what his aunt was planning. Her plans, unlike the rest of his family's, actually turned out well. Most of the time anyway. "Mai?" He called and wondered down the hallway.

**.xXx.**

Masako wondered where John was going when Liz shoved him out of the office. Masako kept reminding herself not to think about the gift, what with Liz being a mind reader and all. Masako's thoughts drifted towards the priest again. Her thoughts had been drifting further and further from the necklace and towards the priest. She bit her lip. He was a _priest_, she couldn't think of him that way. And he certainly couldn't think of her that way either. Liz looked at the medium, wanting something, but Masako held back. She knew Liz knew but she wasn't saying anything. Why hadn't she told Naru?

"Because," Liz said softly from behind her. Masako jumped at the woman's sudden appearance. "I know you'll do the right thing."

**.xXx.**

John sighed and walked down the street, glancing casually at the shops through the windows. Liz had kicked him out of the office an hour ago and so far he bought- well- nothing. He didn't know why he had to buy something for Masako when-

"Excuse me sir?" A woman tapped him on the shoulder. "I saw you looking through the window and was wondering whether you wanted to buy the necklace." The woman looked at her feet sheepishly. John smiled brightly. The necklace was very pretty maybe he would end up buying it.

"Could I look at it?" The woman grinned from ear to ear and dragged the priest into the shop.

**.xXx.**

Unbeknownst to the other SPR members, Mai had slipped out of the room to give Naru his tea and get her gift. She hoped that John was right and he was just waiting to give it to her but she never knew with Naru. She sat Naru's tea down in front of him and looked up at him. He smiled cunningly and handed her a slim black box. She didn't even have to ask.

"Happy White Day Mai." He leaned down and kissed her gently. Mai blushed and opened it. A necklace, more pretty than Masako's, was in the box. Mai held it up and smiled hugely. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It had to have cost a fortune.

"Thank you!" She gasped. "It's beautiful!"

Naru grinned. "I knew you'd like it."

She threw her arms around the tall teen and hugged him tightly. Naru hesitated for a second but wrapped his arms around her as well. He smiled and kissed Mai's forehead. "But I'm glad you did nonetheless."

**.xXx.**

Liz, who wasn't paying attention to Mai or Naru's thoughts, was grinning at Bou-san and Ayako who had slipped in to say hello. They really were quite cute together if she did say so herself. She may have had something to do with it, but she'd never admit it. Not to any of them anyway. Masako sat still and watched the couple a little enviously, if she did say so herself. And she did. Masako ignored Liz's prying eyes and went into the kitchen. She stared at the necklace and took it off her neck. It was too much, she couldn't live like this. Mai deserved Naru. After all, she was the only one that could make him smile. Except for his aunt, but she didn't count. Lin watched the medium from his corner of the kitchen. He seemed to be able to become invisible whenever he wanted to. Liz had commented on him being too ninja-like earlier that day.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lin asked, so Liz did know what she was talking about. Masako's eyes went as huge as saucers and she jumped. She hadn't heard the man come in.

"Y-yes." She said in a small voice. She avoided his gaze.

"Were you going to give it back anytime soon?" He asked. He still had his glasses on from when he was typing.

Masako stared at the floor. "I was thinking about it."

Lin nodded. "I think that's what Naru would want you to do."

Masako snorted. "I couldn't care less what _he _would want me to do. He doesn't care he doesn't-"

Lin sighed. "He does care, in his own way. Just not like that."

Masako looked at Lin strangely. "You think?"

"I know." Lin said reassuringly. "Now give me the necklace and I won't mention anything to Naru about you taking it. I promise."

Masako smiled weakly and handed Lin the necklace. "Thank you Lin-san."

**.xXx.**

Mai walked out and beamed at Liz. She was wearing a necklace. Liz smiled, that meant Masako had given the necklace back. She knew she'd do it sooner or later. "When did he give it to you?" Liz asked excitedly.

"Just now, he handed me a box and the necklace was inside." Mai held it out and Liz looked at it, horrified. The necklace was beautiful, yes, but the stone was different from Masako's and the chain was a different style.

"You mean he didn't mail it?"

"No. Why?" Mai looked at her confused.

"Oh so that means that-" Liz bit her lip. "Well who mailed Masako's necklace then?"

* * *

Did you like it? I did. Well read and review as always!


	26. White Day Part Three:

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I really wish I did though, that would be so freaking cool wouldn't it?

**A/N: **Okay, so this is the last installment for White Day, review and tell me which holiday you want next. Thank you for all the great reviews! I don't respond to them because basically I'd be saying the exact thing over and over again. So I'm going to give you a huge thank you for all the reviews I haven't responded to (and the ones I can't respond to)!! **T****hank you SO much!!!!!** Read and Review as always!

* * *

**Wrong Addresses and Wounded Dignity:**

~White Day Part Three~

_"Oh so that means that-" Liz bit her lip. "Well who mailed Masako's necklace then?"_

Mai looked at Liz strangely. "What are you talking about?"

Liz didn't answer right away. Lin had walked in and was staring at Mai's necklace, you could definitely tell that they were immensely confused by the unexpected turn of events.

"Did I miss something here?" Lin asked.

Liz laughed nervously. "It seems that I was wrong about Masako and the necklace."

Lin nodded, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and turned away. He had to find Masako and tell her the necklace was actually for her.

**.xXx.**

John thanked the woman at the jewelry store and handed her the amount of money she'd asked for for the necklace. In John's opinion, it was prettier than the one-

"Excuse me?" The woman ran out of the shop and stopped John. "You forgot this." She handed him his wallet. How could he have forgotten something like that? Oh well, when he was thinking about _her _anything was possible. He really shouldn't be thinking about her, considering he was a priest, but it was so hard not to. She was too pretty for her own good.

"Oh, thank you." He smiled brightly at the woman and walked down the street. He smiled and walked towards SPR. He paused as he saw Masako exit the building, looking quite down.

"Masako?" He asked, approaching the pretty, young medium slowly. The girl turned around slowly.

"Oh, hello, John-san." Masako smiled but John knew it was forced. "What are you doing?"

John blushed in spite of the regularly asked question.

"Oh- Um, here-" He fumbled for his gift and when he found it he thrust it out in front of her face causing her to take a step back. She tripped over a rock and began to fall back.

"Masako!" John darted towards her and managed to catch her before she fell.

"Thank you John-san." A blush covered her face and John realized he was still holding the tiny medium. He sat her up straight and cleared his throat, they were both blushing insanely. You couldn't see hers however, because she was covering her face with the sleeve of a kimono. "What-what was it you wanted to give me?"

"Oh!" John picked up the black box he'd discarded and handed it to Masako. Slowly this time instead of giving it to her quickly. "H-here. Liz wanted me to buy you something-"

"Thank you for thinking of me," She said coldly. "but I don't want anything."

John cocked his head to the side. "What happened to the necklace you were wearing? You didn't like it?"

Masako snorted. "It wasn't mine. It was Mai's. I stole it!"

"No you didn't. What are you talking about?" John took a step closer to Masako. "Didn't you get it in the mail?"

Masako looked up at the priest. How had he known about that? "How did you know about that?"

John rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Did you not read the note I left?"

"_You_?!" Masako gasped. All that guilt for nothing. It had been John that had sent the package the entire time. Which meant that she hadn't stolen Mai's gift. It felt as if a weight had lifted off her chest. She smiled at John who blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I want you to have this too." John held out the gift and Masako took it. She gasped. It was prettier than her original one.

John waited nervously for Masako's verdict on the new necklace. Masako looked up at John and broke out into a grin.

"Thank you!" She flung her arms around the embarrassed priest. "Thank you so much John-chan."

**.xXx.**

Lin and the others gathered around the window to watch John and Masako's encounter unfold. The girls 'awed' when Masako threw her arms around the priest. Liz and Mai sighed in unison and leaned on the window. Naru looked out the window with mild disinterest.

"You know, your mistake turned out to work excellently." Naru looked at Liz out of the corner of his eye. "How you pulled that off, I have no idea."

Liz shrugged. "I just got lucky I guess."

Mai smiled brightly. "They're so cute together!"

Naru grinned. "Yeah, I guess they are." No one heard him though, for Liz had dragged Mai away from the window to get a better look at her necklace. And to go find Lin. He had to return that necklace to Masako.

**.xXx.**

John sighed. He couldn't make Masako happy and she knew that. He was a priest. He couldn't date her and it hurt him to know she knew that. At least she was happy for the day. Liz smiled and came up behind him. John knew she'd say something.

"I'm curious John, what would happen if you did marry Masako?"

John blushed. "I'd have to leave the church I suppose."

Liz patted him on the back. "Well, there's no rule against falling in love."

John smiled. The woman did have a way with words.

* * *

Who saw that coming? Did anyone? Hmmmm. I had many ideas when writing this. It started out as John sending the gift and it ended like that too. What did you think? Review as always!


	27. Easter Part One:

Disclaimer: If I owned it... Well let's just say I'd have _a lot _of fun with it. And it would be so cool if I could draw like that. Unfortunately, I can only draw stick people and I'm not even good at those.... Read and Review as always! (It might increase my drawing abilities, I doubt it though)

**A/N: **Easter!! Yay, I even have a story line for this one. I didn't have one for White Day in the beginning but I think it turned out okay. In this one, Naru's _entire _family is introduced. I'm making up people for this one so yeah... enjoy! I've actually been to England before and I'm going to Italy in a couple weeks. :)

**PS!** There's the note that John left Masako on White Day at the end of this segment!

* * *

**Easter at the Davis House:**

~Easter Part One~

Ayako dozed off on the plane ride to England. Why were they going to England? Because Luella had decided it would be much more fun if the entire SPR team came to England for Easter instead of her coming over there. Naru was completely horrified by the sheer idea of going to England to meet his family. He had come to Japan for a reason. Well, two technically. Bou-san sat beside her, rocking out to his music. Lin sat behind her next to Madoka and Liz, who were still talking. She didn't know how the man put up with those two. She heard Naru and Mai arguing in front of her and John and Masako were trying to calm Mai down to the left of them.

"Hey." Bou-san poked her shoulder. "Ayako? You awake?" He poked her shoulder again.

"Yes." She hissed. "I am now."

She turned her head to face the ex-monk. He smiled brightly and pointed out the window. "Check it out! We're in England!"

Ayako craned her neck over to get a look at the scenery. It really was quite beautiful.

"Whoa!" Ayako heard Mai say.

She heard Naru snorted like it was no big deal and Mai call him a jerk. Those two were always fighting but they completed each other in a way that shocked even his parents. Who, according to Luella, had thought he'd never get a wife, let alone a girlfriend. Ayako smiled, England was going to be fun. She'd never been to England before and she guessed Mai hadn't either by the way she kept gasping and 'ooh-ing'.

They exited the plane thirty minutes later. Naru had walked ahead of them, saying they were too slow and that he wasn't waiting around for people that held him back. Liz said it was because he wanted to see his mom and Naru had glared at her comment. Ayako didn't know how Liz managed to defy his glares when they scared the crap out of everyone else. She guessed some people were just born with the ability to ignore Naru's narcissistic self.

"Hey our ride's here!" Mai waved everyone over to the black limousine where Naru was already inside. He'd gotten their luggage apparently. Lin hadn't been too far behind Naru and entered the car second. Of course Mai was to sit beside Naru, that was just how it was now.

Ayako was faintly aware of what everyone was saying on the ride to the Davis' house. She even nodded and mumbled her input on things that were said. But before she knew it, she was fast asleep on Bou-san's shoulder.

**.xXx.**

"-ako, Ayako?" Bou-san shook the sleeping woman carefully. He didn't want to scare her. Naru rolled his eyes and tapped her on the shoulder. She woke up immediately. "Gosh, you sleep like a rock you know."

Ayako rubbed her eyes and sat up straight, they were still driving but this time it was down a dirt road. She guessed they were almost there.

"Where are we?" Naru rolled his eyes again.

"Well if you had been paying attention and not drooling all over Bou-san, you would know where we were." He glared at her but Liz elbowed him and the glare transferred to her.

"We're in the driveway." Liz explained. "Now, when you enter, don't call attention to yourself yet. If you want to escape those demon spawn children that Ellen has, you're going to have to go in silently."

Naru frowned. "What are they doing here?"

"It's Easter!" Liz cried. "You'd think Luella wouldn't invite demons into her house on Easter, but _no_!"

Naru had to smile a little because this time, Liz wasn't over reacting. He would agree with her one hundred percent. Those two girls were indeed, demon spawns. Gene had even thought so when he was alive.

"Who's Ellen?" Mai asked.

"Ellen is my Mom's and Aunt Liz's youngest sister." Naru explained. "And yes, they are demon spawns."

John shook his head and smiled softly. "How bad can they be?"

**.xXx.**

Mai set her things down on the bed. Liz had shown everyone their rooms and Mai was more than pleased with hers. It was beautiful. So far she hadn't heard anything from the 'demon spawn children' but Naru had told her specifically that they were not to be messed with and she believed him. After all, it wasn't every day Naru agreed with his aunt. A small cough caught Mai's attention.

"Um, who are you?" Mai spun around to see a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes staring at her. She was well dressed, her white dress was gorgeous, and was pretty but her scowl undermined it all.

"Taniyama Mai." Mai smiled brightly. "Who are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Are you that nobody that Ollie's dating?"

Mai's smile was wiped off her face immediately. Nobody? Who did she think she was? "Excuse me?"

"Deaf are we?" The girl smirked again. "Mother was right, Ollie going to Japan was just going to bring in-" She looked Mai over in a judging way. "_trash._"

Mai smiled again. "The only trash in here is wearing white. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." And with that, Mai walked over the the door and slammed it in her face.

"Stupid....idiotic...who does she think she is?" Mai mumbled to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" Mai squeaked and dropped what she was holding. Naru raised his eyebrows and walked over to Mai. "Who does who think she is?"

"I think I met one of the demon spawns." Mai grumbled. She looked at Naru, whose gaze had darkened.

"What did they say to you?" He growled.

"N-nothing!" Mai smiled. "It's okay, really."

Naru shook his head and pressed his lips to her forehead. "It's okay if you tell me my family is psycho. They are you know."

Mai kissed him again. "No, really, she was just a little unpleasant. It's fine."

"Are you sure I cou-" Naru started but a frustrated yell, that sounded suspiciously like John, cut him off.

**.xXx.**

John glared at the girl in front of him. He never glared but she, _she _was evil. She'd purposely taken his bag and he knew it. She'd come in acting sweet and innocent but then she'd taken it. The girl had short blonde hair and green eyes. She smirked knowingly at the priest and swayed back and forth, waiting for the yelling.

"Miss, I'd appreciate it if you returned my bag." John tried to be nice to her. He really did.

"I don't know where it is." She had a huge smirk on her face. "Maybe you lost it."

John sighed. "I saw you take it somewhere, now please give it back."

"I'm sorry." The girl twirled around in her white dress. "I don't know what you're talking about."

John stepped out of the room to confront her but a large bucket of water landed on him, soaking him completely. That had been her intentions the entire time. He let out a frustrated yell that came out a lot louder than he'd intended it to be.

**.xXx.**

Liz groaned. She'd heard John's yell and she knew automatically it had something to do with the twins. Unlike Naru and Gene, these set of twins had no paranormal abilities and they were constantly jealous. They hadn't been happier than the day Gene had died. Liz hated- no extremely detested those girls. She looked wearily at Madoka and Lin.

"Well," Liz set down her makeup and clapped her hands. "It looks like the demons have found our guests."

Liz, Lin, and Madoka hurried down the stairs and through the hallway so no more damage could be done. After all, everyone had to be alive when Easter came around or at least until Luella and Martin got back to the house.

* * *

Okay and as I promised up there, here is the note from White Day, I didn't want to put it in that segment but I didn't want a whole different chapter just for the note. So I wound up putting it here! This was hard you know! I kept on writing it and deleting and writing and deleting. I hope I got John right and didn't make him look too....I don't know... Un-John-like?

**Dear Masako,**

**Um, here's a present for you. I know you still like Naru and all but it's nice to get a gift from someone who likes you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you a lot. More than I should I guess. I don't know if you would rather have gotten a gift from him but I suppose I'll have to do. Don't ask why I didn't present it to you in person. I don't really know why either. I guess I'm just afraid you still like _him_. I'll understand if you don't wear it. After all, I'm not Naru.**

**With love,**

**John Brown.**

* * *

Aw, who thought that was cute? Anyway, review as always!

* * *


	28. Easter Part Two:

**Disclaimer****:** I own Liz and the rest of Naru's family, except Naru and his parents which stinks cause, besides Liz, they're the only ones that aren't pure evil. (Contrary to the popular belief, Naru's not evil, he's just moody... and slightly frightening)

**Disclaimer Two****:** If someone is named Sarah, Olivia, or Ellen don't take this seriously, it was the first names that popped into my head. Also if you're a twin, I don't think all twins are evil. Just this pair. So enjoy!

**A/N: **I'm glad I didn't completely ruin John! Okay to recent-er (?) events, the twins are, in fact, evil. The inspiration for the twins and their mother came from actual people that I know. I'm just glad I don't have to see them every day. Read and Review as always!

**PS!** I'm glad you liked the note. ^_^ Oh and Naru's and Lin's nicknames in this story is inspired by one of my dear friends making a joke on Naru and Lin's behalf... AND my sister's friend called Lin: Linda and Lindsey. I, for one, cracked up laughing! I love Lin though, so I killed her later...

* * *

**Easter at the Davis House:**

~Easter Part Two~

Masako got to John first. Masako had to chuckle a little, she could see that John was slightly miffed by the fact that he'd been doused by water but she could also see that he was shocked by the fact he'd just yelled. He never yelled, especially at innocent-looking girls.

"John?" Masako asked. John turned pink and cleared his throat. "What happened?"

Then Masako saw the blond short haired girl and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

The little girl smiled toothily and shrugged. "It's nice to see you again Hara-san."

"Masako what's going on?" John asked. His blond hair was sticking to his face, causing Masako to think he looked even more adorable than he usually looked. He was like a bundle of cuteness with blond hair stuck on top. Masako shook her head, she couldn't think of the priest like that. But her attempts to get the priest out of her mind were futile.

The girl sighed when Masako glared at her. She turned to John. "Sorry _sir_, I didn't mean to cause any harm."

Masako knew she didn't mean it. In fact, she didn't even expect for John to think that she meant what she said. John looked at her wearily, he wasn't fooled by her apology but there was no use crying over spilled milk. It wasn't like he was hurt. Just wet. And cold.

"Of course, it was just a harmless joke." John smiled softly. He almost didn't catch the eye roll.

The girl left without saying anything and Masako sighed, Sarah was probably going to go find Olivia. The pounding of footsteps echoed throughout the hallways and Masako knew the others had heard John's yell. They still had a while before anyone got here. The Davis house _is _huge after all.

"That was Naru's cousin, Sarah." Masako explained. "Her twin sister is named Olivia."

John nodded and smiled. Masako always got a strange feeling when John smiled at her, she didn't necessarily dislike it though. She felt the need to get that feeling again every time she saw him, which resulted in wanting to be by John twenty-four-seven.

"So- wait, can I change first?"

Masako giggled and nodded. She'd wait for him to change, then she'd explain just how much trouble they were in if Olivia and Sarah had the 'pleasure' of meeting Mai. They weren't prone to like the girls that Naru or Lin dated. They absolutely _hated _Madoka and Lin wasn't even dating her yet.

**.xXx.**

Naru and Mai raced down the stairs. Normally, Naru wouldn't be too concerned but it was his family he was talking about. They would be sure to drive his friends crazy and then where would they be? Maybe in a mental hospital if they were lucky. If it was Olivia torturing John, it would just take a little begging but if it was Sarah... If it was Sarah, he didn't want to think about it.

"Which twin was I talking to?" Mai asked as they rounded the corner. Naru looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"It depends, how long was her hair?" He hoped, for John's sake, that Mai had been talking to the girl with short hair.

"Long." She said and Naru was alarmed. Sarah was more devious than Olivia and more evil, if that was even possible.

"Olivia." He muttered. They heard Masako and John talking and Naru relaxed. Masako had come in time to save John from getting mentally scarred.

**'Sarah scares me.' **Gene said wearily. **'She always stole my ice cream when we were kids and she told me that you hated me.'**

Naru and Mai saw John completely soaked and Masako giggling. John walked into his room, to change Naru guessed. So it was just the water-dumping routine today. At least it wasn't anything awful. Yet anyway.

'_Really? Ice cream, that's it? And you know I don't hate you.' _Naru mentally rolled his eyes while Mai asked what had happened. '_Olivia said something to Mai I know it. If I find out what it was and it-'_

**'I know! Who could hate this face?! And calm down, it's not like Olivia's going to kill Mai in her sleep.' **Gene paused. **'On second thought you might want to lock your doors.'**

_'We have the same face!' _Naru argued. _'I think I will lock the doors tonight now that you mention it.'_

**'Yeah but you are a jerk-face who scares people and we all know I'm better looking! And _I_**** am likable. You? Not so much.'**

Mai nudged Naru and he broke out of his trance. John was back and looking quite flustered.

"So anyone want to explain why that just happened?" John sighed.

Naru looked around, checking to see if anyone was going to sneak up on them. Call it paranoid, but Naru wasn't taking any chances, not with his family. He didn't even want to know what those demons were planning.

"Short or long hair?" Naru asked Masako. He already knew who had tricked John but he wanted to be sure, just incase Mai was mistaken.

"Short." Masako sighed. "She went that way."

Masako pointed to the right and Lin, Liz and Madoka burst in from the left.

"Should I be calling paramedics?" Liz called. "Or the homicide department?"

Naru rolled his eyes. "We're fine, it was just Sarah and her water trick."

Liz sighed. "I figured she'd try something. Have you seen Olivia?"

"She was talking to Mai, I don-" Naru froze when he saw both girls. Together.

They looked almost identical. Both had blond hair, both had white dresses on, both had green eyes, and both were grinning maniacally at him. Sarah nudged Olivia. Realization dawned on Naru as the rest of the SPR team filed in, watching the twins and Naru curiously. They were going to call him that dreaded nickname Aunt Ellen had given him on his third birthday. Only those with a death sentence ever called him that. Unfortunately, his mother and father had strictly prohibited Gene and him from poisoning Aunt Ellen and her demonic twin children whenever they came over.

"Oll-" Sarah started.

"No!" Naru ordered. "Don't say it."

"I'm just going to-"

"No." Naru frowned.

"Just-"

"Don't you dare say it."

"Okay, okay. We won't say anything." They both said. Naru relaxed for a moment and Mai looked at him curiously. "OLLIE-POP!!"

Olivia saw Lin out of the corner of her eye and grinned like a maniac. "LIN-LIN!!"

The yelled as Sarah charged him and tackled him to the ground. They had somewhat liked him, unlike Gene, whom they despised. The others broke down laughing instantly. Naru moaned as Sarah attacked him. He heard Lin moan too, for Olivia had latched onto his leg and wouldn't let go. This was going to be one hell of a holiday.

**.xXx.**

"_Ollie-pop_?!" Mai asked. After Liz had managed to pry Olivia and Sarah off of Naru and Lin, no one had said anything to him about the strange nickname. Until now that is.

He gave her the 'Don't you dare bring this up now for the sake of your well-being' glare. "Don't ask."

Ayako giggled. "Ollie-pop! It suits you!"

Naru gave her the 'I hate you with every fiber of my being' glare. "Shut up."

Bou-san and Ayako burst out laughing. Naru really wanted to kill someone right now but he refrained from blowing anything up, for Mai was next to him. Mai put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, losing all his glare-power when he saw her. She had that effect on him.

"I think it's a cute nickname." Mai kissed his cheek and Bou-san relapsed into another fit of laughing. Naru drew Mai closer and kissed her. Sometimes she was the only one he liked.

"Why-" Bou-san started laughing again and Naru had to wait another two minutes before Bou-san could continue. "Did they call you that?"

He was going to fall of the couch if he kept laughing like that. Then Naru had an idea. He focused his energy and concentrated on moving the blob of stupidness that was called Bou-san.

"Hey!" Bou-san stopped laughing and rubbed his head. He'd been flipped over and was currently trying to sit up but he had some difficulty, seeing as he was draped over the back of the couch. "What'd you do that for?!"

Liz waltzed in and blew her hair out of her face. For some reason she was covered in feathers and glue. Even Naru knew not to say anything. The woman was furious.

"Um, should I be concerned?" Lin asked slowly, not wanting his head bitten off. Bou-san finally managed to sit up and he froze, wide-eyed, staring at Liz. She kinda looked like a duck. Ayako was desperately trying not to laugh, John had covered his face with a pillow and Masako's face was buried in John's shoulder.

"For them maybe!" Liz yelled angrily. "I _really _want to strangle them right now! They are _so_ lucky I'm their aunt and not a psycho!" She turned to glare at a surprisingly innocent Naru. "Don't you dare say anything young man!" She spun around to glare at Bou-san. "I caught that thing about the duck!"

Naru shrunk back into his chair while Bou-san ran from a raging aunt. He wasn't _afraid_ of his aunt exactly but why take that chance? She did have a key to every room in the house.

**.xXx.**

Sarah and Olivia sat in their rooming giggling. They heard yelling in the background so they assumed that Liz had read someone's thoughts and not liked what she had heard. Some goose-feather pillows and some glue went a long way. Liz hadn't even been expecting it. Olivia pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it and giggled.

"I can't believe you!" Sarah cried. "There's no way you came up with this without help! It's-it's _brilliant_!!"

Olivia sighed and folded the paper again. "I had some help, yes, but that's beside the point!"

Sarah grinned. "I do believe that this is going to be the best prank ever. The idiots will never see it coming."

Olivia nodded. "What about Ollie-pop? He'll kill us if he finds out. You know how scary he is and what about Lin-Lin and Liz?"

Sarah nodded grimly. "I can take care of Ollie-pop, we just have to find a way to take care of Lin-Lin and Liz."

* * *

**238 reviews! You are all the best EVER!! I'm glad you all like the story, it's really nice to know people read this!! Also, one of my friends wrote a poem-type-story on FictionPress, you should check it out: Fairy Tale Lies by Wanting A Heart. It's super good but somewhat depressing, read it!!**

_**He was like a bundle of cuteness with blond hair stuck on top**_**: This came from a review and I had to use it. HarunoRin, thanks so much!**

**Oh and who wants to see an angry Naru at three o'clock in the morning covered in syrup and some other things that I'm sure I'll think of later?**

* * *


	29. Easter Part Three:

**Disclaimer****:** I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!!! It's the first caps lock disclaimer!! (well in my story anyway)

**A/N: **I posted another story! Go check it out, I'd appreciate it. Hopefully it isn't awful : **Tea Addicts Support Group!** but hey if I don't get as many reviews as this one it's okay, you win some you lose some and I do believe I'm winning on this story so it's fine with me! :)

**PS!** I absolutely HATE the dentist. Hate it, hate it, hate it! You're lucky we don't type with our teeth cause I wouldn't be typing AT ALL. Sorry, I just had to put that in.

* * *

**Easter at the Davis House:**

~Easter Part Three~

_Olivia nodded. "What about Ollie-pop? He'll kill us if he finds out. You know how scary he is and what about Lin-Lin and Liz?"  
_

_Sarah nodded grimly. "I can take care of Ollie-pop, we just have to find a way to take care of Lin-Lin and Liz."_

**.xXx.**

Naru locked the door to Mai's room and walked across the hall to his. He looked around the hall cautiously, he wasn't sure if Sarah or Olivia would try anything. He'd kill any one of them before they hurt Mai. His Mai.

**'You're going all sappy again.' **Gene mocked.

Naru rolled his eyes. _'Shut up' _

**'It's about time. For awhile mom, dad, and I just thought you'd be like that old lady that lived down the street from us. You know, the one with all the cats?'**

Naru sighed and laid on his bed. He didn't even bother locking the door. There were two people Sarah and Olivia would never mess with. Naru and Lin. For one thing, Lin scared the crap out of them and two, they didn't know Naru would get hurt if he used his PK. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

'_I'm allergic to cats.' _Naru sighed. _'Besides, if Mai's happy then I'm happy.'_

**'Hmm, you've got it bad.' **Naru could practically hear the smile in Gene's voice. **'You really love her don't you?'**

Naru drifted off to sleep. _'Yeah-' _He said sleepily. _'I guess I do.'_

**.xXx.**

Sarah and Olivia opened their door cautiously. They didn't want to wake up Liz, Lin or Ollie-pop. Olivia had managed to swipe the keys to Mai's door. It should be the room on the left end of the hallway. They carried syrup, feathers, glue and other things with them. Mai Taniyama was going to get it.

"Sarah?" Olivia asked. Her twin spun around to glare at her.

"What?" She hissed.

"Which one is Mai's?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and pointed to the door on the left. The crept in slowly and Sarah pulled out the syrup. Its contents dripped out slowly, coating the target thoroughly. Sarah laughed silently and drizzled chocolate sauce on top while Olivia sprinkled the feathers on. Now for the final touch, glue and sequins. Sarah had to restrain herself from laughing while Olivia put on the sequins. Mai was in for a surprise when she woke up. It was really dark though, so they couldn't exactly make out her face but they knew she was sleeping soundly.

After they finished they closed the door quietly and ran downstairs into their own room. They couldn't afford to think about their victory after this, for Liz would surely find out.

What they didn't know, was that Mai Taniyama was sleeping soundly on the door to the right.

**.xXx.**

"WHAT THE-" Mai and the others awoke with a start. What was it? Three in the morning? Either Naru was really mad or he'd gone crazy. They put their money on angry.

Mai rubbed her eyes and walked out of the room. Naru was standing there, really angry she might add, with syrup, chocolate sauce, feathers and- sequins?

"What happened to you?!" Mai asked cautiously. Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John, Lin, Liz, and Madoka rounded the corner. Everyone burst out laughing. All of them except Liz. She raised her eyebrows and turned the opposite direction.

Mai saw the twins hiding at the edge of the hallway. Had they done that to Naru?

"What-" Naru said in a really scary calm voice. "is all over me?"

The twins cringed away from his voice. Liz frowned. "Girls-"

"If it makes you feel any better Ollie-pop, it _was _meant for Taniyama-san."

Mai glared at the two girls and turned to find Naru glaring even harder.

"No." Naru took a shaky breath and Mai noticed that the vase next to him was trembling. "That does _not _make me feel _any _BETTER!"

The glass on the walls exploded but they didn't hit the ground. Naru had stopped them from hitting anyone. It kinda looked like time itself had stopped. If it weren't for the fact that Naru was furious, it might have been beautiful. The moment was gone however, for Naru reassembled the glass on the walls and was now looking quite tired.

"I'm going to take a shower and go back to bed." Naru glared at the twins who really were afraid now. "If anyone and I mean _anyone _comes in there besides Mai, I am going to hurt you."

And with that he turned around and slammed the door but not before giving one last command: "Mai! Tea!"

**.xXx.**

Liz sighed and collapsed in her chair. Why hadn't she heard those demon spawn's thoughts? She rubbed her temples and sighed. She was interuppted by her phone.

"Hello?" She answered wearily. It was Luella. "What do you mean she's coming?"

She got up and looked out the window. "She can't come, she's _evil_."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Luella, I realize that, but do you _know _what we've had to put up with the past day?"

She frowned. "No, I- yes- Okay fine, but Ollie isn't going to be happy about it you know."

Madoka opened the door and looked at Liz curiously.

"I- okay, fine. No, I won't let your son leave when he finds out. Alright bye."

Madoka looked at Liz curiously. "Who's coming?"

Liz frowned as Lin joined Madoka in the doorway. "The devil herself."

* * *

**254 reviews! You are all the best EVER!! Not a single bad review! I'm glad you all like the story, it makes my day to get reviews!!! Also, I have a new story: Tea Addicts Support Group! Go read it, please. Hopefully, if you like this one, you'll like my other one. **

_Thank you to all who reviewed! See who can guess who's coming. Liz said the devil herself but who do you think it is?_

Read and Review as always. (well if you're reading this you already read it. So now all you have to do is press the button with the green words on it! Go ahead press it!)

* * *


	30. Easter Part Four:

**Disclaimer****:**Ich besitze nicht Geist-Jagd! (I don't own ghost hunt, but it's in German now! Personally, I think it makes it makes in more fun!)

**A/N: **Um, let's see, this chapter is dedicated to all those who got who reviewed the last chapter: **Dutchangel1979, Heavenslilagl420, Blackwitchkarma, Flamegirl5500, Bluegirldreamin, R.A.A., Akane Taniyama, Moons-chan, Darkwriter14, Luna-moongoddess, ****Angelic Kitsune**!, and LoliPear! _Thank you for the reviews!_

**PS!** There isn't a p.s. this time, I'm just too lazy to delete the p.s. thingy. OH, wait, thank you to all who read my second story: **Tea Addicts Support Group!** I appreciate it immensely!

* * *

**Easter at the Davis House:**

~Easter Part Four~

_Madoka looked at Liz curiously. "Who's coming?"_

_Liz frowned as Lin joined Madoka in the doorway. "The devil herself."_

**.xXx.**

Liz cautiously knocked on the door to Naru's room. He'd given strict instructions to not bother him after the sequin incident but this was vital. And was she really scared of her own nephew? She saw Mai exit her room with tea in her hands.

"Let me take that Mai." Liz said, taking the cup from her hands. "Go back to sleep and I'll bring it to Ollie-pop."

Mai looked at her wearily. "Oh alright, but if Naru yells at you, I-"

Liz sighed, she really was very tired. "He won't yell at me. I'll just tell him you fell asleep while making the tea. Now go."

Mai yawned and trudged back into her room and Liz pushed the door open. Naru was still in the shower, so she sat down on the chair. Then her phone went off again.

"Hello?" She asked. Her eyelids were having a hard time staying open.

She heard Lin yelling at someone the background and Masako had to talk even louder for Liz to hear her.

"What?" Liz asked again, she jumped out of her chair and her previous sleepiness had vanished. "John and Madoka are where?!"

Naru opened the door and stared at his aunt curiously. Liz let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright, just don't move anything. Do you know how they got there? What- speak up- tell Lin to shut up for a second so I can actually hear you!"

Naru sat down beside his aunt and took a sip of his tea, spilling some on his black pjs and cursing under his breath.

" Sarah and Olivia?" Liz rolled her eyes. "Tell Lin he has my permission to use his shiki on them. They won't die. Alright, I'll be right there."

Liz looked at Naru. "So?"

"Sarah and Olivia locked John and Madoka out on the balcony and you know how unstable that thing is." Liz brushed her hair out of her face. "They're hanging on to the edges, the entire thing collapsed. Oh and Ellen is coming tomorrow with your parents, so I thought I'd warn you."

Naru dropped his cup. "What?"

Liz grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. "You heard me, don't make me repeat awful news. We need to hurry, I don't know how long John and Madoka can hang on."

Naru withdrew his arm and bolted outside while Liz made her way to the locked balcony. Then it began to rain and Liz cursed those demon twins to an oblivion.

**.xXx.**

By the time Liz had gotten to the door John had been pulled up and Madoka had fallen. Naru, of course, had caught her before she could hit the ground. Naru had come in soaked, so had everyone else but he was also covered in mud. So much for that shower. And all of Masako and Lin's yelling had woken Mai up. She made another batch of tea for everyone and had locked Olivia and Sarah out of the parlor.

"Naru?" Masako asked cautiously. Everyone was quiet, for Naru's lack of sleep and lack of cleanliness was bound to make him angry. A wet Naru was not a happy Naru.

Naru looked up at Masako and took a deep breath. "I am tired, cold, wet and muddy. If you _must _say something, you'd better pray it's important and relevant to our situation."

Masako stared down at her feet and John wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Now Naru, that isn't any way to talk to Masako."

Naru rolled his eyes. "What do you know about how to talk to people?! You're way too nice."

John sighed and Bou-san glared at Naru. "Naru that's not cool."

"Neither are you." Naru snapped. "Come talk to me when you find out the definition."

Ayako hit him in the arm. "I'm sure he knows the definition Naru, why can't you be nice for once?"

Naru glared at her. "Why can't you be quiet for once?"

Mai's eyes got big. "Well! Let's go to sleep, come on Naru." She grabbed his arm and he got up reluctantly. Liz and Lin had to restrain Ayako from strangling the teen.

"Night everyone!" Mai called.

"What are you talking about Mai? It's five in the morning, we _wasted _a-"

Liz slammed the door shut and Naru's complaints were drowned out by the thick door. Liz slid down the side of the door and looked at the team known as SPR.

"Ignore him, he only does this when he's tired." Liz paused. "Or whenever he gets angry, or well- just ignore him."

**.xXx.**

Luella opened the door to her house, expecting for everything to be silent. After all, it was only seven in the morning. Her husband was already looking annoyed as he trudged up the stairs with Ellen right behind him, rambling on about how he was letting himself go. When she opened the door the first thing she heard was plates crashing and a scream. Liz flew out the door a few seconds later being followed a mouse and Masako covered in some chocolate syrup. Lin came out later, covered in flour.

"Lin?!" Luella stared in horror as her son, who looked insanely ticked, stood there in pink pjs, his others having been replaced while asleep for those two hours. "Oliver?!"

Martin dropped Ellen's luggage as Ayako and Bou-san, who were both soaking wet, take one look at Naru and burst out laughing. They, however, were silenced by one of Naru's most fiercest of glares. Mai ran down the stairs, her face covered in red ink. Naru looked at her and stifled at laugh. He thought she was so cute when she was flustered.

"What's the hold up?!" Ellen cried. "What's-"

"You!" Liz pointed at Ellen accusingly as John walked in, covered in feathers. "Take your demon children and LEAVE!!"

Ellen gaped at the entire scene and smiled. "Elizabeth, it's so good to see you again. After four years of not talking it's refreshing to know that your voice is still as obnoxious as it always was."

Liz clenched her hands into fists. "After four years of not talking, it's saddening to think that it couldn't last longer."

Luella sighed. "_Anyway_." Luella clapped her hands together. Liz and Ellen had never gotten along but what had happened four years ago- well that was the nail in the coffin. "Where are the girls?"

Wrong question.

Naru glared at his mother. "Why on earth would we _want _to know where they are?! For all we care they could be halfway to-to- wherever is far away from here!"

"That sounds nice." Mai said, everyone else agreeing with her wholeheartedly. "Really nice."

"How long has this been going on?" Luella asked.

"Since three in the morning." Naru said icily. "But, if you mean the entire pranking incident, it's been going on since yesterday."

Luella winced. So maybe leaving Sarah and Olivia alone with them wasn't such a great idea. "No one was hurt though." She paused. "Right?"

Naru shrugged. "Our balcony just collapsed and for some unknown reason, John and Madoka had been locked outside on said balcony just five seconds before."

He said 'unknown' with as much sarcasm as possible.

"O-okay." Luella laughed nervously. "Martin would you bring Ellen to her room for me?"

Martin glared at his wife. "If she happens to fall off the stairwell, you aren't going to able to prove I did it."

Ellen smiled cunningly and put her hand on his shoulder. Her manicured nails danced on his shoulder, causing him to shiver and practically run up the stairs. Luella, for the first time in a while, glared at her sister.

"On second thought," Luella said through gritted teeth. "Lin go with Martin for me."

Lin stopped restraining Liz from trying to strangle Ellen and walked up the stairs.

"Can we poison her now?" Naru asked impatiently.

"No." Luella sighed. "You can't poison your aunt."

"You want to know what she's thinking about your husband?" Liz taunted. "It's _pretty_ shocking."

Ayako and Bou-san gasped a little. Naru glared at the stairs and John was blushing. Masako and Mai just gaped at Liz. The woman had no shame.

Luella must've turned five shades of red before saying anything. "What was it you had in mind Liz?"

* * *

**266 reviews! You are all the best EVER!! This holiday is going to be longer than I thought, it might even be longer than Summer. Maybe though, I'm not sure. Thanks to all those who stuck with me from the beginning to-well now- in this story. Ya'll are the best. I thank you.**

Ah, I had fun writing a grumpy Naru. A lot more fun than I should've...

Read and Review as always. (Well if you're reading this you already read it. So now all you have to do is press the button with the green words on it! Go ahead press it!)

* * *


	31. Easter Part Five:

**Disclaimer****: **Non possiedo la caccia del fantasma! (My first Italian disclaimer! It makes not owning Ghost Hunt slightly less depressing.) I think the exact translation to this would be: I do not possess the hunting of the ghost. Eh, it's close enough.

**A/N2: **Okay just so you know, this chapter is a filler. A filler explaining WHY Ellen is Ellen, and it catches you up. I've gotten some questions on that so I figured I'd give it to you. Hope you enjoy! I've gotten reviews which have, not only given me a giant smile, but also have given me excellent ideas for how to get back at them. Some of you got so worked up on the last chapter, it made me smile. :D

* * *

**Easter at the Davis House:**

~Easter Part Five:~

_"You want to know what she's thinking about your husband?" Liz taunted. "It's pretty shocking."_

_Luella must've turned five shades of red before saying anything. "What was it you had in mind Liz?"_

**.xXx.**

Liz sighed, the plan was set, all they had to do was milk it a little before they would put the plan into action. Mai and Naru sat across from her. Mai was trying to get Naru to sit still, he got jittery when he was tired and the tea was gone so that wasn't helping this situation. Luella was upset about Ellen thinking about Martin like that. For a moment, Liz felt bad about telling her that but really? She'd already ruined one of her friend's lives so it wasn't as if she was telling Luella out of sheer hatred for her sister.

"Thank you Liz." Luella smiled and squeezed her sister's hand, interrupting her thoughts. "If you could've warned Max it would've saved him a lot of trouble and heartbreak."

Liz cringed at the thought of her two friends: Molly and Max, well former friends. Poor Max was just minding his own business when Ellen came along. That idiotic, selfish home wrecker.

Luella smiled hugely. "Besides, I'm not worried about Martin. I know he loves me."

Naru sighed angrily. "Max was a pig who couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"Max is coming?" Martin asked pleasantly. "We haven't talked to him since Ellen-"

"We're all aware of what Ellen did!" Liz interrupted. Bou-san and John walked in and gave the thumbs up. So everything was in place. Lin came down with Madoka and Ayako and Masako collapsed down on the couch. Getting the twins back was going to be a lot of fun. It was also going to be a lot of work.

"So," Bou-san asked curiously. "Why is Ellen such a-"

"Witch?" Liz filled in. "She's always been that way."

Luella shook her head. "Not always, do you remember when we were all little? She wasn't evil then."

Liz tried to remember. "Oh right, that was the day it all changed wasn't it? It was quite sudden too, surprising actually."

Luella nodded. "Wasn't that also the day we met Martin and Jack?"

"Tell the story mom." Naru asked curiously. "I haven't heard it."

**.xXx.**

_Twenty-six years ago:_

"Hey Lizzy!" Ellen cried. Ellen was fourteen while Luella and Liz were eleven. "Are you going to come explore that cave dad found the other day? It's supposed to be haunted."

Eleven-year old Liz shook her head. "No way. Haunted things creep me out. I'm not going. Besides, Dad said not to go in there without an adult."

Ellen sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. "That's the fun in it though! Fine then, I'll get Lulu to go but don't tell dad. Promise?"

"Promise."

That was the last time Liz would see her sister as herself for the rest of her life.

**.xXx.**

"Ultimately, She wound up going alone." Liz sighed as she closed the story. It wasn't very long because she honestly couldn't say what'd happened. Ellen had gone to investigate the cave and she'd come back- different. "We don't know what happened."

Naru was deep in thought. Finally, he spoke. "Where is this cave she went to go investigate?"

Liz shrugged. "I think it's still there. Nothing was weird happened though, we got mediums and stuff out there but no spirits. Why?"

"Lin." Naru said. "Look up the legend of that cave for me."

Lin nodded and pulled out his laptop.

"What exactly are you suggesting Ollie-pop?" Liz inquired.

Naru glared at his aunt for the usage of that stupid nickname but he answered her nonetheless. "If a change appeared in Aunt Ellen that quickly then something must've happened in that cave. Something that would be bad enough to alter her personality. You said that after Aunt Ellen had visited the cave she was different and there was no paranormal activity there when grandpa went to investigate. If I'm correct, and I usually am, then something in that cave took over your sister twenty-six years ago and left no traces of paranormal activity."

Martin and Luella gaped at their son. Elllen was possessed? So that meant that her daughters were _literally _demon spawns? Talk about irony. Liz put her hand over her mouth. If that was true- then it was all her fault. If she'd gone with Ellen when she'd asked or if she'd told her father when Ellen had left then maybe this would all have been avoided.

"What happens if she is possessed?" Ayako asked. "If she's been possessed for this long would she even be able to become herself again?"

Naru shook his head. "I'm not sure. John, would you be willing to perform an exorcism?"

John nodded. "Of course!"

"But why wasn't I able to sense it?" Masako asked.

Naru paused. "I'm not sure, maybe the ghost is able to hide itself."

"Naru." Lin said cautiously, looking up from his computer. "I think you should take a look at this."

"Mai." Naru paused, turning around to look at her before going to see what Lin found. "Go to sleep for me."

**.xXx.**

_Mai's dream:_

_"You know, I really wish he'd stop telling me to go to sleep on command. I'm not a dog!" Mai walked down the hill in the Davis' backyard. She was following Ellen's path that day. So technically, she was Ellen in her dream. Weird._

_"You fell asleep didn't you?" Gene asked, smiling down at her. They entered the cave and surprisingly, it wasn't dark or damp. Something inside Mai warned her not to go any further, but she pressed on. For Naru's sake, she'd go on._

_"What's with this place?" She asked. She didn't want to go any further but something was pulling her down deeper into the cave._

_"Think about it, you're a fourteen year old girl exploring a cave with no knowledge of anything having to do with the paranormal." Gene began. "You're going to have to relive what happened to Aunt Ellen, which means ignoring the fact that the cave isn't dark."_

_Mai let out a frustrated sigh. "Why didn't she notice though? When things are lit up when they should be dark then-"_

_Gene looked at Mai, she'd gone deep into thought. "Like when you fell down that hole with Noll because you thought you saw a child down there?"_

_"Yeah, like that, and I could see the child perfectly." She mused over the memory she had of that day. "Do you think the ghost in here wanted to draw her in?"_

_Gene nodded mutely and pointed to the growing light. "Follow it."_

_Mai snorted and made a move to leave but Gene stopped her. "Come on, we don't have all day, you're going to wake up soon."_

_In the end, Mai followed the glowing light. They came into a cavern, a room inside the cave. It was lit with torches causing the shadows to jump around the walls like they were alive. Mai touched the stone walls and shivered. They weren't cold either, they were warm. Something bad was in this cave. Something evil._

_"Are you lost child?" A scratchy voice knocked Mai out of her thoughts. Mai turned her head to see an old woman looking down at her, her craggily smile was beginning to freak her out._

_"N-no." She found herself saying. "I was j-just leaving."_

_The woman grabbed her shoulder and forced her to sit down. Where was Gene? Mai looked around wildly, looking for some sort of escape but she found none besides where she came in._

_"Come now, honey, why don't you stay awhile." The woman hissed. "No one will miss you, your own sisters didn't even want to come with you."_

_Mai scooted back, trying to make a run for the door from which she entered. The woman saw her and with the flick of her wrist the door slammed shut._

_"Sorry." The woman smiled cunningly, her friendly facade was gone. "There's a bit of a draft."_

_The woman came closer and closer. Something shiny was in her hand, something sharp. Mai tried to scream but the woman was too fast, she covered her mouth with a cloth. Something cold ran down her cheek._

_"You'll do just fine dear." The woman cackled a resumed the form of Mai. What the heck was going on?!_

_"Y-you're the witch daddy said lived here." Mai stuttered. Maybe that was what Ellen had said that day. In which case, she had to warn Naru that his aunt was actually a centuries old witch that had took Ellen's form._

_The witch smiled. "No one will ever know the difference between you and I."_

_An excruciating pain ran up her body like an electric current, covering her like a blanket. She screamed and screamed but no one could hear her. Then, the pain suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and stared at her hands. They were old and wrinkly. She was the witch now. The former-witch smiled at her._

_"Good luck." New-Ellen waved goodbye and locked the cave door behind her, sealing her inside forever._

**.xXx.**

Mai screamed and sat up. Naru, of course, was by her side in an instant. Liz leaned forward curiously while Luella clutched Martin's hand.

"What did you dream Mai?" Naru smiled, for Gene had filled him in on the horror Mai experienced while she was asleep.

Mai sat up and buried her face in Naru's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. When she managed to calm down she took a shaky breath and began to tell what exactly happened to Ellen that day.

"I-I saw- no I _was_- Ellen. I walked into the cave and I stumbled across a cavern type room. Then I noticed the walls were warm, not cold like they should be. T-then I s-saw a woman standing there. She asked me if I was lost and I told her I wasn't and I was about to leave. She forced me to sit down then told me no one would miss me."

Mai looked at the faces around her, waiting in anticipation to hear what had happened next.

"Then," She continued. "She became me and she did something after that- I think she switched bodies with me."

Liz dropped her cup and tears welled up in her eyes. "So you mean to tell me that the Ellen up there is actually an old witch and my real sister is probably rotting away in a cave?!" Why hadn't they seen the difference in Ellen sooner? Why hadn't they inquired as to why she changed so quickly?

Mai nodded mutely.

"Although, it is quite possible your real sister is still inside that cave." Lin offered. "Which means we can still reverse the effects."

"Mai's story checks out though." Naru said. "Lin found out that there was a legend about the cave that told that a woman in the 1600's was accused of witchcraft but before she died from hanging, she cursed those her prosecuted her and vowed to get revenge and come back someday. Apparently, she stayed there waiting for someone to come along to replenish herself. Of course, by then, there was no way to get her revenge on those same people, so she just resumed someones life."

Mai shivered. What an awful way to die.

Martin looked confused. "So, wait, if Ellen up there is really an old witch then how- when, she married George did he know- and when she had Sarah and Olivia-"

"Ew." Luella shivered. "That's so gross. Does that make them actual demon spawns?"

"How does that work?" Naru blanched and ran his hand through his hair. "That's wrong on so many levels."

Liz dried her eyes and took a steadying breath. "No matter how disgusting, and not to mention weird that is, we have to do something about it."

Naru grinned. "Should we begin the payback prank now or later? While you're doing that though, Mai, John, and I will probably go check out the cave. The only way to destroy the witch is to find her weakness, according to this article here."

Liz glared at the stairs. Now it wasn't just payback for countless pranks. It was payback for stealing their sister.

"Now would be nice." Liz smiled at her nephew and went to go find her 'sister'. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Naru: **I don't appreciate you making my aunt a witch.

**Me: **Well I'm the author, so hah. Go kiss Mai or something Ollie-pop.

**Naru: **You make me look like a softy.

**Me: **Like that cheese dip you and Gene had that one time?

**Naru: **Shut up.

**Me: **You don't scare me Ollie-pop. Now, Lin, Lin is a different story.

**Lin: **...

**Me: **eep! *jumps at his sudden appearance*

* * *

Read and Review as always. 50% of the process is done! Go complete that other fifty percent by clicking that green button. Do it! Or you'll have fractions on your hands and no one likes fractions. (I speak for myself here.)

Oh and as for the conversation above... The above chapter was rather dark. I hope my miserable attempt at humor lightened it up.

* * *


	32. Easter Part Six:

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Ghost Hunt. Or the magical battles/food fights that will ensue in this chapter. Nor do I own Naru or his strange desire to hold Mai's hand. I do, however, own Ellen (both of them) and I have the great pleasure of getting rid of at least one of them along with the demon part of the demon twins.

**A/N: This is it!** For Easter anyway. Review and tell me which holiday you want next. Just like always huh? Anyway, I won't be uploading for awhile. Apparently, I'm supposed to leave my laptop at home when I go to Italy... Oh well, you guy's have been great.

* * *

**Easter at the Davis House:**

~Easter Part Six:~

Liz practically ran up the stairs. Ellen was still in her room, she could still hear her thoughts. Now that she actually payed attention to her sister's thoughts, the more clear it became that it was not Ellen at all. Something darker had taken over her sister's body, something wanting vengeance. Although, how she planned on getting that was beyond Liz. Why was this happening on Easter? Why?! Out of all the other holidays to choose from why Easter?

"Hey Ellen?" Liz held a plate of 'brownies' in her hands. Luella had helped her make them. Luella had decided that Liz's cooking would be way too much of a punishment. She opened the door and her heart nearly stopped when she saw Ellen's reflection in the mirror.

Someone needed wrinkle cream.

"I was just coming to give you Luella's brownies, I don't know why she'd want to make them for you but hey, Lulu was always a nice person." Liz thrust the brownies into Ellen's hands. Trying very hard not to look too hard at her face. Seeing as now it was back to normal.

Ellen cautiously took a bite. "You know," She said, reaching for another one. "you should try being like her. Maybe you won't be as annoying."

Liz tried very hard not to wipe the smirk off her face by saying something clever. Like 'your mom' or something. Liz didn't understand that comeback. Even after she had Mai explain it to her. Twice.

"Maybe I should."

Ellen paused mid bite, a funny expression playing across her face. "What's in these brownies?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know."

Ellen began to scratch her arms, splotches broke out on her skin and she threw the brownie down like it was disease ridden. Her expression went from surprise to anger. A little garlic powder could go a long way.

Liz bolted from the room. She half expected Ellen to burst out on a broom stick shouting spells and curses and follow her but nothing happened. Liz paused at the edge of the steps and decided to take a risk. She needed Ellen _out _of the room for this to work. Luella and the other half of the team was taking care of the twins.

"Come get me your Royal Witchy-ness." Liz called. "I know who you are. Ever heard of wrinkle cream?"

That did it, the door flew open and Ellen stood there in all her glory, sneering at her. "Do you?"

Liz smirked back. "Why yes. Yes I do."

Liz heard a faint 'attack' battle-screech and she knew she didn't have much time. So, being the very tactful woman Liz is, she stuck her tongue out at the witch, threw a water balloon that she'd hidden behind a plant, and bolted down the stairs. Ellen just rolled her eyes and ran after her, itching and dripping all the way.

**.xXx.**

Martin waited for Liz to come down the stairs before he released the spoons full of chili he and Bou-san had set up very carefully. They had just finished and Bou-san was hanging on to the string like it was going to save his life. Martin stared fixedly at the stairs, he wouldn't mess this plan up. He _was_ known for being slightly klutzy.

They had arranged the couches in the room in the shape of a U, protecting them from any attacks that might come their way. Martin wore a metal pot on his head for some strange reason.

"Hey," Bou-san whispered. "What's up with the pot on your head?"

Martin snorted. "Protection my good man." He readjusted his pot/hat and braced himself, as if he himself, was going into battle.

Bou-san laughed a little then his face turned serious when he saw Liz bolt down the stairs. "Do you have any more of those pots?"

**.xXx.**

"Now!" Liz screamed, running down the stairs. Ellen wasn't too far behind her which was freaky, considering she'd had at least a thirty second head start. She almost laughed when she saw Martin and Bou-san wearing pots for hats but she kept going, for fear of getting strangled.

She jumped behind the U-shaped couches and watched Ellen follow her. Liz motioned for Bou-san to pull the string.

"Wait!" Martin hissed.

"What?!" Liz practically yelled. Stupid Martin, what the heck was he doing?

"I want it to be more theatrical." Martin stood up, the pot on his head, and an extra spoon in his hand. Liz rolled her eyes. "FIRE!!"

Bou-san pulled the string and the chili went flying. Liz had to agree with Martin, standing up like that had made it more theatrical. With all the chili flying everywhere and Martin with his spoon, Liz had to grin.

"Did it work?" Liz looked at Bou-san who shrugged. They both stood up to look at Ellen, who was completely covered in chili. Martin was beaming at his feat.

"Well," Liz grinned and motioned for Bou-san to bring out part two of payback. "Colonel Martin, it looks like your plan of action worked."

Martin gave Liz a high-five. "That's how I roll Lizzy."

Ellen let out a frustrated scream and wiped the chili off her eyes. "You idiotic f-"

The rest of Ellen's rampage was cut of by Bou-san, in all his so-called-mightiness, screaming like a banshee. "Die you old hag!"

Liz and Martin reached under the couches and pulled out the same thing Bou-san hand in his hands. They fired their water guns without hesitation. Liz's water gun held, well water, Martin's held coffee, and Bou-san's held, well, they weren't exactly sure what his held. Nor did they want to know. So, Liz just labeled his as the 'mysteriously suspicious liquid' and moved on.

"What the-" Ellen screamed, temporarily blinded by Takigawa's mysteriously suspicious liquid. "You idiots, what do you think that's going to do? Melt me?"

Liz snickered. "Well, one can hope right?"

**.xXx.**

"Naru?" Mai asked curiously, turning around once she distinctly heard the words: 'Die you old hag.' It sounded mysteriously like Monk-san. Naru, however, kept walking, ignoring the loud clattering coming from his house.

"Maybe we should go back and see if everyone's okay." John offered.

Naru snorted. "And maybe we should dress up like princesses and offer tea to the next passing witch."

Mai and John paused. So Naru was still grumpy? They knew how to stay clear of that minefield, but for some reason, Mai couldn't resist messing with the narcissist.

"I think you'd look okay in a dress." She muttered, watching his face receive a tint of red. She smiled and got a lovely idea. Naru was always messing with her. Why shouldn't she mess with him a little?

She grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He went ridged for a moment then a small smile played across his face. She smiled at her little feat and was about to say something about it but they arrived at the cave. How long had they been walking?

John cleared his throat. "So, who wants to go first?"

Naru took a deep breath and scowled at the cave. "Mai, maybe you should stay out here."

"Why?!" John and Mai said at once. John blushed a little and cleared his throat. "Mai's the only one who knows which way to go in the cave."

Naru glared at John. "When Mai is your girlfriend, then you can make decisions."

Mai glared at Naru, and much to his displeasure (although he'd never admit it), she withdrew her hand from his. "I'm going in there, and there's nothing you can do about it."

It was Naru's turn to glare at Mai. "It could be dangerous."

Mai snorted. "Really? Dangerous? As opposed to the Urado case? Or the one with the doll?"

Naru frowned at her. "You could get hurt."

"So could you."

"I can take care of myself Mai."

"As can I."

John cleared his throat, interrupting their argument. "Let's all go in, the quicker we set your real aunt free, the quicker we can stop the witch."

Naru sighed in defeat. Why was he losing these battles all of the sudden?

John, Mai, and Naru stepped into the mouth of the cave, bracing themselves for the worst.

**.xXx.**

Luella ducked behind a counter and motioned for Ayako, Lin, and Masako to go into action. The twins were currently fending off a swarm of animatronic bees, unfortunately, for them that is, they didn't exactly _know _they were animatronic.

Masako came up behind Luella looking quite pleased but puzzled. "What are you doing with a swarm of animatronic bees?"

Luella shrugged. "It was a science project for Gene one year. He was always obsessed with going all out to beat his brother."

Masako nodded absentmindedly, her mind flitting towards the priest for a split second. "Did he actually out-do Naru?"

Luella snorted. "Ollie-pop's ego is way too big for him to let someone out-do him on a simple science project. So, he 'created' a pack of beavers."

"Beavers?" Masako noted how Lin had set up a thin line of string a few inches away from the twin's feet.

"Yes, beavers." Luella smiled at the memory. "He paid a scientist to make them for him. Gene cried for a whole hour, so Noll gave him his first place ribbon. He'll deny it if you ask him though."

Masako smiled. That did sound an awful lot like Naru. "What now?"

"Now," Luella grinned mischievously. "We pelt duck shaped balloons filled with tartar sauce at them."

Masako did a double take. What the heck? Duck shaped balloons? Tartar sauce?

Luella pulled out a duck shaped balloon and inserted the tartar sauce, filling it up to the brim. She handed it to Masako.

"Don't hold back dear, there's no holding back in war." Luella's face grew grim and Masako took a step back. Naru's family was quite serious when it came to revenge.

"Where'd you get the duck shaped balloons?"

Luella grimaced. "A another story for another time my dear."

**.xXx.**

"I still think you should've stayed behind Mai." Naru muttered, holding his flashlight. He was in a bad mood after she'd withdrawn her hand from his. Even though he'd never admit that that was the problem.

Mai smiled in spite of her current situation with a complaining boyfriend, a priest, and a giant cave that spelled disaster for all who entered. Seriously, it said so on the side of the cave. Which had sparked another argument from the two love birds. She grabbed his hand again and squeezed it.

"Relax, _Ollie-pop_." She smiled at his facial expressions. Apparently, she was the only one allowed to call him that. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "You say that now, but really? You might as well put a neon sign above your head that says 'Attack Me'."

Mai grinned and was about to say something else but they'd reached the point in the cave where Gene had told her to follow the light.

John looked at Mai expectantly. "Well Mai? Which way do we go?"

"Left." She said firmly, sure of herself.

"Left it is." Naru guided John and Mai to the right, unconsciously gripping her hand harder and bringing her closer to his side.

**.xXx.**

A jet of black light whizzed past Liz's head. Ellen had dropped her innocent facade and was now throwing spells at them like there was no tomorrow. Another set of blue and green lights whizzed past them harmlessly, hitting innocent plants on the rebound. They did one of three things: One, they burst into flames. Two, they turned inside out. Or three, they turned into a smelly pile goo. Liz grimaced and turned her attention back to the battle unfolding.

"Fire in the hole!" Martin yelled, ducking behind the couches just as Bou-san unleashed his mysteriously suspicious liquid full force onto the angry witch. "Bring out the reinforcements!"

"What reinforcements?!" Liz yelled. "We have no reinforcements!"

Martin rolled his eyes, he was taking his role _way _to seriously. "The marshmallow cream! Get with the program Lizzy."

Liz rolled her eyes and picked up the bucket of the marshmallow cream and tossing it the Monk-san. He scooped it out of the bucket and loaded some into the sling-shots they'd stored in the room while setting up the prank.

"Let the flying marshmallows commence." Martin laughed maniacally as he loaded his own sling shot. Liz was immediately concerned, maybe entrusting Martin with melted marshmallows wasn't the greatest idea she'd ever had. "Happy Easter you old bag!" He shouted before unleashing his 'flying marshmallows of doom'.

**.xXx.**

"Stay behind me." Naru ordered. Mai rolled her eyes, there was absolutely nothing there.

John walked forward, wearily. How come no one ever told him 'John, stay back, we don't want you to get hurt.' or 'John, we really care about your safety, please don't go.'? Mai gasped as they entered a cavern type thing. John had to admit, the expression on Naru's face when she gasped was pretty hilarious. Shock that she'd gasped turned into protectiveness incase it was necessary finally settling on annoyance that she'd gasped for no reason.

"This is it." Mai said confidently. "Definitely."

Naru nodded but didn't release his hand from hers. There was no way in hell he was letting her hand go in this stupid cavern. No way, no how. It wasn't that he was scared, that wasn't it at all. It was the fact that in all the years he'd known her, she'd always gotten into trouble in all of their cases and he had come to her rescue. He didn't want a repeat of the Urado case. He hated that case with a passion. Mai had nearly scared him to death when she'd run up the stairs and right into the clutches of that monster. Stupid, stupid Mai.

"Are you okay Naru?" Mai asked. "You look a little worried."

Naru's impassive facade resumed its natural state.

"About you dear." A crackly old voice echoed throughout the cave. An old woman appeared in front of them, accompanied by two floating little girls. "Who might you be?"

"Taniyama Mai, you're Ellen aren't you?"

**.xXx.**

"I've been hit!" Martin collapsed on the floor, covered in chili. Liz rolled her eyes.

After the marshmallow slinging, Ellen had decided to quit throwing spells at them and start throwing the chili back. Martin had been hit in the head.

"Get up colonel." Liz had adapted Martin's nickname. When she'd first met him, just to bug him, she'd called him Martina. Now though, he was Colonel Martin.

"Get up, lazy." Bou-san stood above Martin throwing excess chili and marshmallow cream at Ellen.

"Go on without me." Martin moaned. "I'm too old for this."

Liz frowned. "Do it for Gene. Think of all those times Ellen made fun of your son."

Martin's gaze darkened. "Gene would want you to fight."

"He would wouldn't he?" Martin hopped up, revived from his moment of sure defeat. "I'm doing this for Gene!"

Liz rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she pitied her nephew. Then again, it was fun to watch him get embarrassed.

**.xXx.**

"Yes, I am Ellen." The old woman said cautiously. "How do you know me?"

Naru rolled his eyes, not withdrawing his hand from hers. "My name is Oliver Davis, I'm your nephew."

"My nephew?" The old woman's eyes went wide. "I know I have children but a nephew? Who's son are you? Luella's or Liz's?"

Naru cocked his head to the side. How had she known about her children?

As if reading his mind, she spoke. "The other Ellen just switched places with me. I'm in her body and she's in mine. When she had kids, they were taken over by her little demon children that she had. These are the real Olivia and Sarah."

She motioned towards the floating girls. They waved cheerfully and resumed playing their little game.

"I'm Luella's son." He said slowly. "But how would we get you out of this body and into your own?"

Ellen shrugged. "I don't know."

"Think about it. Is there anything that the we could use?"

Ellen thought about it carefully. "Maybe, I think the witch had a necklace. It began glowing just after she switched bodies with me."

Naru nodded, then it clicked. He'd seen a green necklace with Ellen at times. Maybe that was it. "Was it green?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Just a hunch. Now, stay here, we'll be right back with a way to get you into your own body."

**.xXx.**

Luella smiled at Lin and stuck her tongue out at the tall man in front of her. "See, I told you the duck shaped balloons would come in handy one day Lin-lin."

"I never said they wouldn't." He argued. He watched as Sarah and Olivia fight off animatronic bees. He'd wound up putting real bees in the mix but no one would ever know about that.

He watched Naru and Mai bolt through the door and run down the hall. He smirked for two reasons. One, they'd left the priest behind and two: They were holding hands.

"Ah!" He saw the twins' gaze darken as they saw Mai running with Naru. They made a move to get around Lin and Luella but they noticed.

"Do something!" Luella hit Lin on the arm. "Use your shiki on them, you know where the go and attack people when you release them!"

Lin rolled his eyes. "They don't attack people unless I command them to."

Luella rolled her eyes as well. "Well excuse me, Mr. Grumpy pants. Just do something!"

Lin sighed and released his shiki on the unsuspecting twins.

**.xXx.**

"Where is it?!" Naru muttered. He rummaged through the drawer in Ellen's room and searched for the stupid necklace.

Mai watched John and Naru rummage through Ellen's things, searching through her things. They needed to find that necklace, and quick. She didn't know how long they had before Ellen came back.

Mai stood by the door, keeping watch just in case. She turned towards the mirror in Ellen's room. Why? She didn't know. Something about it caught her attention. A green shimmer. Mai cleared the clutter off the desk in front of the mirror and held up the necklace triumphantly.

"Naru, I found it!"

Naru looked at it and smiled that was definitely the necklace.

"I see you've found my little necklace." Ellen spat. She stood in the doorway, her manicured nails running along the wall as she came closer to Mai.

**.xXx.**

"She cheated!" Martin muttered. He was tied to Liz and Bou-san on the couch after another one of Ellen's antics had landed them with a bunch of rope. "No one creates a dragon just to have it turn into the magical rope that ties people up."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You just _had _to touch it didn't you?"

She concentrated on Mai's thoughts for a moment. Alarm rang through her. Ellen had found them, she was going to hurt Mai if they didn't stop her.

"Bou-san." She hissed. "We have to get upstairs, Mai's in trouble."

Bou-san nodded, his brotherly instincts kicking in. "To the kitchen!"

He caught the confused looks of Liz and Martin and sighed. "What? We have to get untied first!"

**.xXx.**

"Give me the necklace dear." Ellen hissed. She took another step towards Mai. Mai shook her head and took a step back. Ellen's expression turned deadly. "Give it to me or else."

Naru moaned and sat up straight. Ellen had blasted them with some sort of sleeping spell. John was still passed out on the floor. He looked at Ellen and got up despite the pain in his head.

**'Kill her.' **Gene ranted, egging him on. **'She's going to kill Mai!'**

Naru frowned and focused his energy on Ellen. _'And where, might I ask, have you been?'_

**'I've been around.' **Gene sniffed. **'I helped mom find those animatronic bees I made for that science project one year. I still think I should've won.'**

Naru rolled his eyes and aimed for Ellen's head. No one hurts his Mai. _'Just let it go, you know mine was better.'_

_'__Whatever.' _

Naru hit Ellen square in the back. She flew and slumped against the wall. Naru grabbed Mai and brought her closer to him. Ellen screamed and was about to launch herself at them but Bou-san burst through the door and tackled her to the ground.

"Mai, give me the necklace." Mai handed him the necklace and he threw it in the fireplace. A terrible screech emitted through the air. Mai grabbed onto Naru's arm.

The witch was being ripped out of Ellen's body. The twins burst in, quite angry by the way. But as soon as the witch was torn from Ellen's body, the twins collapsed on the floor.

Luella and the others burst in just in time to see a bright white light.

"I'm assuming that that's the real Ellen and twins." Luella asked, turning towards her son.

Naru nodded. "It is."

Ellen moaned a little and sat up, her twins were still unconscious. She looked up at everyone sheepishly. "Lulu? Lizzy? You got older."

**.xXx.**

_The next day:_

Mai laughed as Sarah and Olivia searched through the bushes and grass for stray Easter eggs. Sarah and Olivia smiled at Mai. "Hold on, you don't want to find all the Easter eggs!"

Sarah and Olivia smiled at her. "We have to leave some for Ollie-pop don't we?"

Mai grinned, she looked over her shoulder at Naru. He looked absolutely miserable while both his Aunts pestered him about his clothing choice.

"You look pretty in that dress Mai!" Luella called.

Mai thanked her and Naru walked over to her. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You don't look pretty." Naru said softly. "You look beautiful."

Mai blushed. "You wear black even on Easter?"

Naru groaned. "Not you too."

Mai smiled and brought his face down to her level and kissed him. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. Easter at the Davis house was never dull. In fact, the year before, they fought off a 'werewolf' that turned out to be his creepy neighbor in a Halloween costume. But that, my friends, is an entirely different story.

~Fin~

* * *

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Mai: **Naru's so cute in this chapter.

**Naru: **Pft, I'm always cute.

**Mai: ***rolls eyes* Whatever

**Me: **It's true Mai, I'm sure all of those girls who've flirted with Naru in the past would agree.

**Naru: **See, she knows how to pick a man. I think it's the smartest thing you've said this whole story.

**Mai: **I see no man, I see a narcissistic jerk

**Me: **You can't stay mad at him for too long. And watch it Naru, I could've nicknamed you Ollie-Ollie-Octopus.

**Naru: **No. No you can't. I'm just _that _cool. I'm ignoring that last part.

**Mai: **I guess you can't stay mad at him for long.

**Naru: **I'm just _that _good looking

**Mai and I: ***groans* We've created a monster.

**And cue Naru's tell tale glare.**

* * *

Read and Review as always! Review or you'll be attacked by keyboards by the awesome ninja that is known as Lin!! I see keyboards in your near future if you don't! (I'd explain it... But it'd take too long.)

Conversations with Naru: Stay or go? Your decision.


	33. Gene's Death Anniversary: Mini Story:

**Disclaimer****: **No poseo la caza del fantasma! (It's in español! I think the exact translation is I do not own the hunting of the ghost. But you know what I mean.)

**A/N: **Okay, this little story was inspired by a review from R.A.A. Anyway, R.A.A., your idea sparked an interest, and I wanted to write about Naru and his issues with Gene dying, after all, it _is _his twin brother. I don't really know what to call it. Gene's death anniversary? Funeral story? I don't know. I'll just stick with Gene's Death.

OH, and I don't know the exact day Gene died so I'm just using a random date.

Next time it's.... a trip to an amusement park!! I like those, even though it's not a holiday...

**

* * *

**

**Everyone Has Moments:**

~Gene's Death Mini Story:~

It wasn't technically any different from all the other death anniversaries he'd spent looking for Gene. It was just that this time, instead of looking for his dead brother, Naru was moping in his office. Gene was buried and gone. He was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked out his window, feeling more alone than usual. Mai wasn't in the office yet, he'd told her yesterday to take the day off. She couldn't see him like this, all depressed and- and- sad.

He heard the door click open and he scowled at the door. If it was Mai-

The door opened and Lin smiled at him softly. Naru relaxed, Lin knew what he went through every June 7th. No matter how hard Lin or any other part of his family tried, they couldn't get him to cheer up. It used to be where he'd be sad for at least a week before he became his usual narcissistic self but now it was just that exact day.

"Do you need anything?" Lin asked.

Surprisingly, Naru wasn't in the mood for tea. He shook his head and turned to stare out the window. Lin sighed and closed the door, there wasn't anything he could do.

**.xXx.**

Liz walked in a couple hours later, dressed in all black. She smiled at Lin and looked sheepishly at the office door. She knew how upset Naru got, she also knew that there was no getting him out of that mini depression. An idea formed in her head. Maybe there was a way to make him feel better.

"Hey Lin?" She leaned on the counter, watching him fix himself something to drink.

He looked up at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Where's Mai?"

Lin shook his head. "Naru told her to take the day off."

Liz frowned. "Do you have her number? I think Naru needs someone to talk to."

Lin frowned. "That isn't a good idea, remember the last time we tried to get him help?"

She shuddered at the memory. That poor, poor therapist. "But it's Mai we're talking about. He won't throw vases and break mirrors this time!"

Lin looked at the door cautiously, Liz knew he was giving in.

"I think this anniversary is going to be the worst Lin." Liz was genuinely concerned about her nephew. "He needs someone to talk to."

Lin sighed. He wrote down Mai's number on a piece of paper and handed it to Liz. "This is for him you know."

"I know." She said softly. "I know."

**.xXx.**

Mai sat on the couch in her her apartment watching a movie. Naru had told her yesterday to take the day off. She knew something was up though, she just didn't know what. She racked her brain for an answer but she came up with nothing. Mai laid her head on the pillow and dozed off halfway through her movie.

_She appeared in a familiar black space with Gene. He looked sadder that usual._

_"What's wrong Gene?" She asked. He smiled weakly._

_"Do you know what today is?"_

_Mai shook her head. "I don't know."_

_"The day I died." He said softly. "You need to go back to work."_

_Mai's jaw dropped. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that- wait, why would I go back to work when Naru said-"_

_"Naru gave you the day off so you wouldn't see that he was upset." Gene watched the guilt form on Mai's face. "You need to comfort him."_

_Mai sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Naru wouldn't want me too, he'd tell me to get out. To go home."_

_Gene nodded. "Maybe, he will but he's sadder than usual Mai, shouldn't you help the ones you love?" _

_Mai paused. "What do I tell him though?"_

_"That you love him?" Gene looked miserable. "This is all my fault if I hadn't crossed the stupid road without looking-"_

_"It isn't your fault!" She yelled. "The person who ran you over. It's their fault. What else do you want me to tell him?"_

_Gene smiled. "Call him an idiot scientist. Then, if you want, remind him about the time he and I battled each other with those animatronic bees and beavers, then remind him about the first time we tried to poison aunt Ellen, then the creepy guy in the vampire costume that tried to hit on mom. He'll tell you the rest."_

_Mai nodded, storing the instructions in her mind. "I can do that."_

_Gene furrowed his brow. "And tell him I love him okay? You're going to get a call from Aunt Liz, she wants you to talk to Noll too. Remind him that there are a lot of people who love him."_

_Mai nodded and her dream began to fade, being replaced by a loud ringing sound._

"Hello?" She said sleepily into her phone. Liz's voice assaulted her eardrum. "Sure, I'll come right over."

**.xXx.**

Naru put his face in his hands, trying to force himself to get up and make tea. He was angry. Angry at everyone. He knew it was irrational but he couldn't help it. He was just angry today. He heard Liz walk in and ask Lin something but he didn't bother listening to their conversation. He didn't care today. He sighed miserably and heard the door open again. Who could that be?

Lin opened his door cautiously. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Naru glared at Lin. "No."

Lin nodded and closed the door.

Naru never spoke to Gene on June 7th. He wasn't strong enough to contact him on his death anniversary. Naru just excepted it and went on with his day, it would've been nice to hear his brother's voice again. His door opened again and he was about to tell Lin off when Mai stepped through the door, holding a cup of tea. He froze, she wasn't supposed to be here.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped. She just blinked and sat down across from him. She sat the tea down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

He ignored her question and took a sip of her tea. Her tea was always good. She frowned and sighed.

"Please, Naru." She looked at him, not with pity, but with understanding. "Talk to me."

"I don't believe you answered my question."

He finished his tea but he didn't answer. He wouldn't answer and Mai knew that. She sighed and Naru felt guilty about making her feel bad but he was in too bad of a mood.

"Gene said he loves you." Mai blurted out. Naru's head shot up. "He loves you, Liz loves you, Luella and Martin love you."

She looked him in the eyes. "They hate to see you like this you know. Ellen and the twins love you even though they've only been around for a couple months. I love you and- and- what are you staring at?"

Naru's gaze softened after she said those three words. Three words that made his heart jump like nothing ever had. Sure, lots of people had told him that before but Mai was different. Mai, his cute bubbly assistant, made him happy.

"When did you talk to Gene?" He asked softly.

She grinned. "Today in my dream, he told me to remind you of the time you and him battled each other with animatronic bees and beavers."

Naru smiled weakly. Mai noticed his eyes were a little bit shinier than usual but she regarded it as nothing.

"What happened with the vampire that tried to hit on your mom?" She asked.

Naru let out a short laugh. "We- um, we used our paranormal abilities to freak him out. I think he's in a mental institution now."

Mai smiled and placed her hand on top of Naru's. He sighed, Mai could tell he was still depressed. Maybe bringing up Gene wasn't the best thing. She squeezed his hand, causing him to look up at her.

"I know how you feel you know." She was suddenly incredibly angry. Something about a sad and weak Naru was infuriating. "But you can't keep hurting those around you by locking yourself up in your room, not talking and not drinking or eating anything!"

Naru blinked at her, suddenly ashamed of himself. Of course, he didn't show that.

"Do you know how worried your aunt was when she called me?! Lin must be pretty worried too, to give her my phone number like that!" She stood up, still fuming. "You can't keep doing this! You're hurting people, Naru."

Naru stood up and stared down at Mai. "That isn't my problem."

Mai's face turned bright red. "Yes it is!" She put her hand on her hips. "You shouldn't show that you miss Gene by moping, you should show it by doing the things he liked most or going to visit his grave or something!"

Naru frowned at Mai. "What makes you think I'm moping?"

She threw her hands up in frustration. "Oh I don't know, the refusal to talk to anyone, the lack of tea requests, the instructions for me to take a day off."

Naru grabbed her hands and put them back by her side. "What else did Gene say?"

She was shocked by the eagerness in Naru's eyes. "He-he said to remind you about the first time that you tried to poison Ellen."

Naru cracked a smile. The next thing she knew, Naru was at his desk again, his face in his hands. Mai stood there in shock. Was he actually crying? She walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Naru?" She said softly. "It's okay to cry you know."

Naru looked up at her. He wasn't crying. No, he wouldn't cry in front of anyone especially not Mai but his eyes were full of sadness. Mai didn't ever want to see his eyes like that again. He quickly cleared his throat and looked up at Mai.

"I'm not crying." He said.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I know you aren't."

Instead of kissing her back, he stood up and wrapped her in a hug. "What are you doing Naru?"

He sighed, laying his cheek on her head. He drew her in further and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "I haven't hugged anyone in awhile Mai, not since Gene died."

Mai smiled into Naru's shirt. This was nice. It wasn't a soap opera confession where he broke down and cried and they told stories about how Gene was a fun-loving person, it wasn't a tragic story about how he was killed and how they reminisced it for a long time. It was just a hug. Naru released her and smiled softly.

"You know," He said flatly. "you should really wash your hair."

Mai frowned. Moment ruined. "You know, you are such a jerk! I didn't have time to wash my hair, someone needed a lift out of depression you idiot scientist!"

Naru smirked at her, his old narcissistic self was back.

"Why do I even hang out with you!"

He smiled at her and kissed her. "Because you love me."

She blushed. "Why do you hang out with me then?"

He kissed her again. "Because I love you."

**.xXx.**

Liz smiled as Naru ordered Mai for more tea, her idea had worked. Sometimes being with the ones you loved the most helped. She looked at Lin smugly.

"I told you so." She said smugly.

Lin rolled his eyes. "Yes, you did."

Naru looked at Liz and Lin suspiciously, wanting an answer to what Liz had told Lin. Liz smiled cunningly.

"Nothing you can prove dear, nothing you can prove."

* * *

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Naru: **You know, I feel so weak.

**Me: **Don't be ridiculous. You aren't weak, you're just having a moment.

**Naru: **Oliver Davis doesn't get moments.

**Me: **Yes you do. You just had one up there, didn't you read the story? What about the title of the story!!

**Naru: **Of course I did, I'm in it.

**Me: **No need to get snippy.

**Naru: **I _totally _feel loved now. *rolls eyes*

**Me: **You should!! Mai loves you.

**Naru: **I know.

**Me: **And...

**Naru: **And what?

**Me: **Just say it. For me?

**Naru: ***sigh* I love her too.

**Me: **FINALLY!!

(if only he'd do that in the manga *sigh*)

* * *

Read and Review as always! You know, it really wasn't that depressing. Mai made it better. Do it or I'll _really _write something depressing.

WHOOO! over 300 reviews, I give you all cookies. Thank you for all the good reviews, they made me smile.


	34. St Patrick's Day Part One:

**Disclaimer****: ***sob*** **I don't own it. Why do we have to write these things anyway? If I owned it, I would've put all my stories (especially Valentines) in the manga. *sigh* Oh well.

**A/N: **Okay so remember I said something about an amusement park? Okay well, I am still going to do that **but **it's going to be combined with a holiday. I don't know why I didn't think of that before. So, St. Patrick's Day is the holiday and they're going to an amusement park. Fun huh? I seriously doubt it... what with Naru and his issues and what not...

**Naru: **I don't have issues!

**Me: **Sureeee

**

* * *

**

**Never Let Luella Choose the Amusement Park:**

~ St. Patrick's Day Part One:~

"No. No. No. No."

"Please?" Liz begged her nephew. She sat across from him in his office, he was sitting in his chair, avoiding her gaze. He was currently occupying himself with a surprisingly interesting pen. Liz sighed, he was denying her request in the form of fours. That was never promising.

"I said no." Naru looked up at his aunt, his stony expression told her that he wasn't going to change his mind. She sighed, leaning back in a chair.

"Yes," She said slowly, testing her words. "that's what you _said._ Words can be deceiving."

Naru rolled his eyes. "I believe the phrase is 'looks can be deceiving'."

Liz shrugged. "So what? I can't take a little liberties?" She paused, she knew a way to get him to go. "Do you want me to ask Mai?"

Naru scowled at her. "How is it you always find a way to get me to do something?"

Liz beamed at her nephew. "I just know you _that _well. We're going to have so much fun! Oh, and before you can change your mind I already booked the flights so you can't back out now. I also invited everyone in your little ghost hunting club. Including Madoka and your parents."

Naru's eyes widened a fraction. "You didn't."

"I did." Liz smiled at her nephew's obvious discomfort. "I'll pick you up around seven tomorrow. Don't make me wait dear."

Naru groaned after his aunt's departure. The _entire _SPR team? That meant non-stop arguing from Ayako and Bou-san, non-stop talking from Madoka and Liz, pestering from Masako, and John- well John was okay. So was Mai. His mind flashed back to the summer they'd all gone to the beach. He didn't want a repeat of that.

He picked up the brochure his aunt had left. Dublin, Ireland. That sounded fun. That is, if you weren't going with your friends/co-workers that happened to get into trouble where ever they went.

**.xXx.**

"Yay!" Liz clapped her hands together eagerly as Naru walked towards her in the airport. "I knew you'd come out sometime!"

"I should've stayed in longer." He muttered. Liz smiled and patted him on the back. Lin raised his eyebrows inquiringly but Naru completely ignored him. He'd gone into the restroom, hoping that he'd be to somehow knock himself unconscious, but no luck in that department.

"If you'd stayed in the restroom any longer we'd have to call the police and go in looking for you." Liz waved to Ayako, Mai, and Bou-san as they, too, entered the airport.

Luella and Martin were busy fussing over a map having to do with all the fun things to do in Dublin. Naru rolled his eyes as his mother complained about the map being in another language and his father turning the map over so that it was right-side-up. Masako and John were the last to arrive.

"Sorry we're late." John apologized. "Masako forgot something." He hesitated. "Twice."

Masako looked down at her feet. "It is sometimes difficult to remember everything when packing on such a short basis."

"We have to go here!!" Luella cried randomly. Everyone jumped at her sudden scream. Even the people that were sitting around them were startled. His mother had that effect on people. It practically ran in the family. Gene made people feel at ease, his mother made them startled, his father made them laugh and Naru? Naru scared them senseless.

"We have to go where?" Naru asked cautiously. Luella looked up at her son, suddenly aware that she had yelled.

She cleared her throat. "This amusement park I found! It's so cute and there's a lot of stuff to do we should-"

"No." Naru turned around to look into the eyes of his saddened chocolate colored eyed assistant. He groaned mentally and cursed Mai's pretty eyes. "Oh alright fine."

Mai squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his waist. Liz gave Luella a high-five and realization dawned on Naru. He narrowed his eyes as Mai pulled away.

"This was planned wasn't it?" He asked accusingly. Mai shrugged innocently.

Bou-san chuckled and made fun of Naru. "Push-over."

"What was that?" Naru turned to glare at Bou-san.

"Nothing, nothing." He said hastily. "I didn't say anything."

**.xXx.**

"What do you mean I can't sit here?" Naru rolled his eyes and smacked his hand on his head. "Where exactly am I supposed to sit?"

Liz pointed towards Madoka and Martin and suddenly he didn't mind if the plane mysteriously crashed and everyone went missing. Then he remembered Mai was on the plane. Her cuteness was beginning to get on his nerves. Blast those pretty brown eyes.

Mai smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "If you sleep on the plane it will go faster."

He sighed and gave in. He hated giving in. "Where will Mai sit then?" He asked his aunt.

She just smiled at him. "By Luella and I of course."

He groaned inwardly, they were up to something. They better not bring up that time he and Gene raided the pantry when they were two. That was way too embarrassing.

"Relax." Liz said cunningly. "We won't bring up the pantry raid. Now go sit by your father and have fun."

Naru looked at her skeptically but sat down nonetheless. He decided he was going to take Mai's advice and sleep on the plane ride.

**.xXx.**

Naru moaned as his father and Madoka went into yet another round of _R__udolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer_. After twelve rounds it got ridiculously aggravating. Mai looked at him pityingly with a hint of amusement. No doubt from all the stories his mom and Liz were telling her. He put his head in his hands, wishing it was him who was in spirit form right now instead of Gene.

**'Rudolf the red nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose!' **Gene sang. Naru narrowed his eyes, Gene was doing that just to annoy him. **'And if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows.' **

_'Shut up!' _Naru begged him. _'Just shut up! For the love of everything that's holy in this world would you please quit singing that infernal song?!'_

Gene laughed hysterically in his head. **'Alright, alright, you've convinced me.'**

_'Thank you.' _Naru said a little desperately.

**'So, on to more recent events. Where's mom taking all of SPR?'**

Naru shrugged absentmindedly. _'No idea.'_

**'That's not a good idea.' **Gene said warningly. **'Do you remember the last time we let mom pick a place to go without checking it out first?'**

Naru froze. _'Good point. I can't believe I forgot the time she brought us to-'_

**'Yeah, lets not bring that up again.' **Gene interrupted. **'Worst birthday ever.'**

He looked over at his mom and decided that he would let her pick the amusement park this time. How bad could it be?

**'You say that now.' **Gene said pityingly.

Naru ignored his comment and resumed listening to his father's awful singing. He and Madoka were singing something about batman and ballet. He looked over at his aunt, she'd pulled out a picture of him when he was two. He narrowed his eyes and she turned around to smile at him.

"Nothing to do with the pantry dear!"

**.xXx.**

"I can't believe you ate that." Ayako said disgustedly. Bou-san paused mid-bite and smiled toothily at the woman. Ayako gagged and shifted away from him. They'd landed a couple hours ago and they'd gone to their hotel but not before getting lost twice. Bou-san was rooming with John, Ayako was with Madoka, and Masako was with Mai. He was with Lin of course, just in case he collapsed or something. These people, always expecting him to drop down and die one day. He didn't use his PK _that _much.

Bou-san downed his Irish stew. "What are you talking about that's delicious."

Ayako shivered. "I don't eat lamb."

"Psh," He ordered another bowl and turned back to Ayako. "you're missing out then. This stuff is gold."

Naru looked at Bou-san disgustedly. "You've eaten six bowls, some coddle, and potato bread."

Mai, on the other hand, was eating just as much as Bou-san. Liz sighed, leaning on her hand. Masako looked away, she found Mai and Bou-san's eating habits to be less than satisfactory.

"You're going to eat too much." Liz said warningly. "Then where will you be?"

"In the bathroom." Naru muttered.

Mai smiled at Naru anyway, she could tell the plane ride was making him moody. A man walked up to Masako, tapping her on the shoulder. She looked up at him, expecting a waiter. She smiled politely, waiting for him to actually speak.

"Are you Masako Hara?" He asked.

She blinked, not knowing what to say. Naru rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Yes." She said cautiously. "Who are you?"

The man positively beamed. "I'm Samuel Collins, I own the amusement park just down the street from-"

"No way!" Luella burst through the door. "That's the guy who owns the amusement park I was talking about earlier!"

Mr. Collins stood in shock. "And-and who are you?"

"Luella Davis." She shook the man's hand. "That's my son, Oliver."

He gaped at Naru. "You're _Oliver Davis_?!"

"Yes." Liz answered before Naru could say something insulting. "He is. And contrary to the popular belief, he isn't allergic to tomato sauce."

"Oh-oh okay." He said. Naru glared at his aunt. She was going to scare the poor man away. And why on earth was she bringing up something random like him being allergic to tomato sauce?

"You came here for a reason." Naru snapped, receiving a glare from Mai. What? He wasn't allowed to be rude once and awhile?

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "I was coming because my amusement park is having problems. I've done everything I could but mysterious things keep happening there. If I don't get it cleared up before St. Patrick's Day I'll have to close it down."

Naru sighed, it looked like they had another case. "What kind of problems?"

* * *

_Conversations with Bou-san:_

**Naru: **What is this?!

**Me: **We're having a conversation segment. Like always.

**Naru: **This was _my _conversation segment. Not his!

**Me: **Well, I'm not sure. You lack theatrical qualities.

**Naru: **Like what?!?!

**Monk-san: **Hey everybody!!

**Me: **Yay! It's Bou-san!!

**Naru: **Would you get out of here, the title clearly stated: Conversations with _Naru _not Conversations with Bou-san.

**Monk-san and I: **We thought you didn't like it.

**Naru: **I never said that.

**Me: **Yeah, okay. Wait- so you _do _want to talk to me?!

**Naru: **I didn't say that either...

**Me: **The title will be promptly be changed back to Conversations with Naru... Sorry Bou-san.

**Monk-san: **Oh well, I have my own band.

**Naru and I: **You do?

**Monk-san: -.-"**

* * *

Read and Review as always! I'm running out of threats... Okay wait! I got one! Review or Naru will glare at you! (It's quite frightening.)

**Naru: **I won't glare at them if they don't review.

**Me: **Yes you will. Or I'll kill off Mai.

**Naru: ***glares*

**Me: **See! You're already practicing! I'm so proud.


	35. St Patrick's Day Part Two:

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Ghost Hunt. Or any manga for that matter. Or any of my favorite movies or books... Now I'm sad.

**A/N: **Ooh, this is my last update until the ninth of August, such a long way away. Thanks for the reviews, the favorites, and the alerts. Y'all are the best.

**Naru: **Finally, it's shorter than all the other ones where you just ramble on and on about nothing.

**Me: ***glares*** **I'm sure these people will miss me....

**Naru: **Yeah, _sure_.

**Me: **If you want, go check out my friend on FictionPress. Wanting.A. Heart She writes really well. Go review for her. :)

**Naru: **Yeah why waste your time here?

**Me: **Shut up Naru. Just for that, I'm not talking to you anymore.

**Naru: **Ooh, what a pity. *rolls eyes*

**

* * *

**

**Never Let Luella Choose the Amusement Park:**

~ St. Patrick's Day Part Two:~

Naru sighed. Why was it that he was always the one stuck with incompetent people? Bou-san was rambling on about how hungry he was while Naru set up some things in the base Mr. Collins had set up for them. Naru sighed rolling his eyes in the process.

"Having Mai-withdrawals?" Bou-san asked, turning to the teenager. Naru froze, mid-step.

"No." He said rather icily. For a moment Bou-san was transported back to their first case at Mai's school. He almost laughed at the memory, he'd been so rude to the kid when they'd met. Naru, of course, had made up for it in the previous years.

"I think you are." Bou-san sang. He received a nasty glare from Naru. "You know, I was surprised that Mai actually went out with you, you know after you told her you didn't like her and disappeared for two months."

Naru winced. Were they back to this subject already? Bou-san ran his fingers through his hair.

"I mean, you could've done it nicely but no, you had to tell her she loved Gene, causing her emotions to conflict and-"

Naru frowned. Why was it he was always mean to the people he loved most? Gene had always been the better person. He was kind, sociable, funny-

**'Oh, quit moping.' **Gene snapped. **'She loves you regardless of how much of a jerk you are.'**

Bou-san looked at him funnily. "What?"

"Nothing." He said gruffly, turning away from the annoying monk.

Bou-san smiled hugely. His smile was immediately replaced by a shocked and horrified look. Naru looked at him bewildered. What exactly had scared the monk so badly?

"What?" Naru asked, setting down one of the monitors on the desk Mr. Collin's had provided.

"S-since when did this amusement park have a girl in a blood covered dress?" Bou-san stuttered. He pointed towards the window, his finger shaking.

Naru spun around, his eyes widening slightly. A little girl was standing in the window her dress billowing in non-existent wind. She smiled grotesquely running her finger over the window. Bou-san let out an audible gasp as letters of blood appeared on the window.

_S.C._

"Since now apparently." Naru flipped open his phone and called Lin and he made a mental note to ask Mr. Collins what _S.C. _meant.

**.xXx.**

"I don't like that Collins guy." Liz muttered as she and Luella helped Mai take the temperature in the nearest roller coaster station. Mai looked up at Liz, picking up the gauge and walking down the steps.

"Why not?" Luella looked up at the sky which had suddenly gotten dark. "He seems nice enough."

Liz shrugged. "Just a hunch."

She looked up at the massive roller coaster, it had surprisingly begun to rain. Droplets of water hit her face as she stared at the tallest point in the roller coaster. She was about to turn around and leave when something's thoughts ran through hers. A chill ran up her spine, a little girl's voice full of such hatred was uncommon for Liz to hear.

_Alice was pushed, Alice fell, Alice broke, Alice wants revenge. S.C. will break just like Alice._

Liz looked around for the source of the voice but nothing came. Mai looked at her bewildered as to what exactly the mind-reader had heard. They both turned towards the roller coaster again and Liz's heart caught in her throat, someone had jumped from the highest point of the roller coaster. Mai and Luella screamed as the body hit the ground with a loud snap. Liz blinked, suppressing her scream just in time to hear the word: S.C. again. What that meant, she didn't know.

"What just happened?" Luella said shakily as the body faded into nothing.

Mai took a shaky breath. "I think we just saw Mr. Collins' ghost."

**.xXx.**

Lin paused, listening to Naru's instructions. Apparently, there was a little girl in a white dress walking around and he was to ask Mr. Collins about it and the initials S.C. Lin closed his phone after Naru had rudely hung up on him. Something about his mother and Mai getting into trouble. Lin raised his eyebrows, hadn't Liz been with Luella and Mai? He wouldn't be surprised if Liz had gotten herself into trouble too. She usually did.

"What's up Lin?" Martin walked behind him, sitting down beside him. "I think I heard my wife scream, should I be concerned?"

Lin shook his head and stood up. "No, but I'm going to have to talk with Mr. Collins. Stay here and don't touch anything."

Martin sighed and tried to look hurt. "Fine, I won't touch anything. So if anything breaks, it wasn't my fault!"

Lin sighed, moving to open the door when Mr. Collins himself walked through. He looked nervous, his skin was a pasty white, his eyes were bloodshot and he bit his nails.

"So-something ha-happened di-didn't it?" He stuttered, he took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. "I heard a scream."

Lin shook his head. "Nothing happened. Mai, Luella and Liz just saw your ghost. Now, what does S.C. mean?"

Mr. Collins froze. "Where did you hear that?"

"Naru saw it being written on the wall with blood. A little girl in a white dress was outside a window."

Mr. Collins buried his face in his hands. He looked up at Lin, wanting more information. "Do you know what her name is?"

Lin shook his head but the door flew open and Liz walked in.

"Mai and Luella are with Naru and Bou-san, they're looking at the roller coaster." Liz explained to Martin. She turned to Mr. Collins, she knew he was hiding something. Liz froze, it suddenly clicked. Samuel Collins. S.C. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Samuel Collins had pushed Alice off the roller coaster. "Her name was Alice."

Mr. Collins winced. "Alice Crane." He took a steadying breath. "She was pushed off the roller coaster four years ago by her mother, Sarah Crane."

"That would explain the initials, S.C." Lin nodded, his story checking out.

Liz frowned. "It can't be as simple as that. Why would her mother push her daughter off a roller coaster?"

Mr. Collins looked at her firmly. "Because, she was mentally unstable. She and her daughter came here on a regular basis, I think I would know my customers by then."

Liz narrowed her eyes, she still didn't trust the man.

**.xXx.**

Naru listened to Lin's explanation with mild interest. He realized that this wasn't going to be as simple as exorcising the girl, obviously she wanted revenge according to what Liz had told him. He rested his chin on his hand, maybe there was a way to see if Mr. Collins was telling the truth.

"Lin." Naru interrupted him. "Go check the medical records for Sarah Crane, I want a full report on her medical conditions. I also want one on her daughter Alice."

"Okay." Lin went to his computer, turning it on. "Anything else?"

"Check the newspapers for any news on the subject and the death records for the cause of death for Alice." Naru looked up at Lin, telling him to start looking. Naru turned to Mai and stared at her. "Mai, I want you to sleep."

Mai began to protest but he cut her off with an impatient glare. She sighed, frustrated and leaned on the couch.

"You know, I'm not a dog. You can't keep telling me to sleep when I'm not tired!" Mai argued. She stared at the ceiling, wanting nothing more than to help Ayako or Bou-san with temperature and things.

Naru looked at Mai and smirked at her. "You know, every time you say 'I'm not tired' you fall-" Naru stopped when he realized Mai had already fallen asleep. "right asleep."

He threw a blanket over her and went to stand by Lin, who was having surprising difficulties finding those medical records.

**.xXx.**

John walked down the hallways of one of the fun houses when he realized that the room had gotten surprisingly colder. Masako, who had insisted on going with him just in case, gripped his arm. He narrowed his eyes when the other end of the hallway had gotten dark. Masako was practically cutting off the circulation in his arm as the lights flicked on, the walls dripping with red.

John began to say the Lord's Prayer but he stopped in amazement as the girl approached them, slowly.

"Why did you stop?!" Masako screamed.

John squeezed her hand. "She won't hurt us."

For some reason he believed that fully. "She wants revenge on her mother, not us."

The little girl glared at John and that feeling was gone. She shook her head and wrote S.C. on the wall again, she glared again not getting the expression she wanted. She wrote Alice on the wall and waited impatiently for them to realize what she was trying to tell them.

"Your mother?" Masako asked. "Sarah Crane? She pushed you off the roller coaster."

Alice opened her mouth to say something but she faded, leaving a mess in the hallways.

**.xXx.**

"I'm telling you he did it." Liz ran her fingers through her hair. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

Naru shook his head. "Look, Sarah Crane was mentally unstable, she pushed her daughter off the roller coaster and now Alice is stuck here. That's also a solution. You can't just automatically assume Mr. Collins did it."

Liz pressed her lips together, fighting back a sharp remark. "Look." She looked at her nephew. "You've been wrong before. I just don't see a mother pushing her daughter off a moving roller coaster. I think you've gotten it wrong."

Naru glared at his aunt. "I think you're being paranoid. Once Mai tells me her dream we can get out of here and go home."

Liz rolled her eyes. "When have I ever been paranoid?"

Naru held up one finger. "Well there was the time when Mom told me when you were little you thought the stars were watching us and were planning our demise." He held up another finger. "Then when Gene and I were little you told us that the cookies Aunt Ellen made were full of bugs and dirt." He held up a third finger. "When Gene and I were ten you freaked out and said the ice cream man was going to come and get us." He held up a fourth finger. "Then the pizza man-"

"Okay!" Liz interrupted. "I get it, I get it. But what about the fact that there are no medical records of Alice and Sarah Crane on the computer? Why aren't there any marriage or divorce papers or biopsy reports or-"

"Why are you covered in blood?!" Ayako and Madoka screamed, interrupting her ranting. Naru looked up to see John and Masako, their clothes bloody.

"We slipped." John looked at Masako apologetically. "Alice appeared in the hallways in front of us and well it seems Masako doesn't have the best balance."

"Did she attack you?" Bou-san asked.

John shook his head. "No, she didn't. She was trying to tell us something though."

"Like the fact that Mr. Collins killed her?" Liz asked, receiving a glare from Naru.

"You think Mr. Collins did it?" John asked.

Liz nodded. "But Mr. I'm-always-right, doesn't think so."

Masako looked at Liz funnily. "What do you have to back up that theory?"

Naru raised his eyebrows, waiting for Liz's answer. Liz hesitated for a second, realizing that she _had _no evidence to back up her theory except the initials.

"Samuel Collins has the initials S.C. as well." Liz hesitated for a moment before continuing, knowing that Naru wouldn't agree with her lack of evidence. "And-and Mai has had less evidence than I and you've believed her."

Naru raised his eyebrows and Mr. Collins walked in.

"Mrs. Liz, is it true you think I killed Alice Crane?" Mr. Collins looked bemused at the thought. "Might I ask why you would think something like that?"

A chill went up Liz's spine, his gaze was really freaky. "Be-because," Her 'he's-dangerous' senses going off the hook. "I just know."

He smiled chillingly. "I can assure all of you, I would never hurt one of my own customers especially Alice Crane."

Naru gave her a look as if to say 'I told you so' and he walked off. Liz, however, wasn't comforted by the look. She took one look at Samuel Collins and bolted out of the room, she wasn't staying anywhere near that man.

**.xXx.**

Naru looked around and noticed Mai wasn't on the couch anymore, he leaned out the window to see her sleepwalking up the roller coaster maintenance ladder. He swore under his breath and bolted out the door. Liz and Lin following closely behind. Bou-san and Ayako followed as well after they looked out the window.

"What's going on?" Martin asked Luella, who was standing there with a plate of tea, looking rejected.

"I don't know." Luella smiled nonetheless. "Want some tea?"

**.xXx.**

Naru got to the edge of the roller coaster first. He stared at the towering hight of it and his heart sunk at the thought of Mai reenacting what had happened here. Liz looked like she was going to throw up.

"What?" Naru said, halfheartedly. "Do I want to know?"

"Stand-"

A high pitched scream rang through the air as Mai fell off the edge, she gripped onto the side, having woken up just in time. She clutched the edge of the roller coaster and held on for dear life. It began to creak and Mai was slowly being shaken off, she was crying.

"MAI!" Naru yelled. "Just hang on!"

Then she fell.

* * *

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Naru: **I see you decided to change the title back.

**Me: **I didn't know you felt so strongly about it.

**Naru: **I don't.

**Me: **Okay, whatever you say. NOW it's time for my favorite Naru-ism.

**Naru: **Naru-ism?

**Me: **Yep, the funniest thing you ever said in the anime according to me.

**Naru: **What would that be?

**Me: **There's a door. It's blocked.

**Naru: **How exactly is that funny?

**Me: **Anyone with eyes could've told you it was blocked. But _no _you had to state the obvious.

**Naru: **...

**Me: **Hey Naru! There's a door!

**Naru: **Oka-

**Me: **IT'S BLOCKED.

* * *

I really do think that was the funniest thing he's said. If you think about it, that's kinda sad: "There's a door. It's blocked." was the funniest thing Naru ever said. sad really.

Review and tell me your favorite Naru-ism and I'll try to put one in the Conversations with Naru's. It doesn't have to be funny. It could be your favorite quote. OR if you want, it could be from any character.

**Naru: **Great so I have to listen to all your Naru-ism's?

**Me: **Yes. Yes you do. Now, be quiet and smile or I'll turn the title back to Conversations with Bou-san.

**Naru: **....


	36. St Patrick's Day Part Three:

**Disclaimer****: **I own my own bed. And that, my friends, is enough right now.

**A/N: **OMG!! I'm back!! Who wanted to strangle me after I left the story in that spot? Anyone, anyone? Anyway! I had a wonderful trip but let me tell you. There is no place like home. Whew. I was so glad to get back to my house. Anywho, thanks to all the reviews I got while I was away. In fact, when I checked my email I had 155 messages. A lot huh? And thanks to those who reviewed on my OTHER OTHER story: SPR and its issues according to Yasuhara. They made me smile.

Oh and this story line was made possible by my friend Lisie. She sat on facebook with me, reviewing what to put in here and what to leave out. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to close this story at all if it weren't for her twists that will come in later. *evil laugh*

Oh again! For all of you who are reading/were reading: One Snowy Afternoon. IT WILL BE UPDATED. We apologize for the wait, it seems that SOME PEOPLE have decided not to write so I'll be taking over chapter five. Thank you for the reviews there.

**

* * *

**

**Never Let Luella Choose the Amusement Park:**

~ St. Patrick's Day Part Three:~

_"MAI!" Naru yelled. "Just hang on!"_

_Then she fell._

**.xXx.**

Liz gaped as Mai fell. This was definitely an interesting turn of events. The frantic thoughts of her nephew snapped her out of her daze and she shoved Takigawa into the exact position that Alice had gone- well, splat. Naru gave her a stern look and moved to catch Mai but she was too close to the ground. The next seconds seemed to stretch on forever. Ayako and John were yelling, Naru was looking at Mai in horror, he wanted so badly to stop her from dying but he was rendered paralyzed at just the thought of Mai dying. Lin was looking intently at Liz, waiting for instructions and Takigawa had not moved from that spot.

Finally, time seemed to speed up.

"What the hell are we standing here for?!" Ayako's voice suddenly reached Liz's eardrums.

She snapped out of her weird daze and motioned for Takigawa to stay where he was as Mai was about two feet above him now. Liz gave Ayako a stern look.

"I saw this already." John and Ayako immediately quieted. Then they heard a loud thud. Liz spun around, her heart-rate racing, a smile spread on her face. Mai had indeed landed on Takigawa and was fine.

Mai looked down at him, wincing. "Thanks for breaking my fall Bou-san."

She moved off of him and leaned against the roller coaster. "No problem." He wheezed.

Naru, in turn, broke his paralysis. "What-"

Mai grabbed the cuff of his sleeve and motioned for him to sit down next to her. He did of course. She leaned on his shoulder and he rested his cheek on her head.

"What happened?" He said, getting right to the point. Liz wouldn't say anything but his voice had cracked slightly. He'd been afraid. Mai looked up at Liz.

"She was pushed. Definitely." Mai leaned in closer to Naru. "By her mother."

Naru gave Liz a stern look. "See?"

Liz shook her head. "The dream wasn't real then."

Everyone blinked. Naru frowned.

"She has more proof than you do now." He pointed out. Liz winced. Why was it her nephew was so cold sometimes? She looked away trying to find Mr. Collins' thoughts but nothing came up. She frowned, that wasn't normal. Where was that creepy guy?

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Collins himself appeared behind John, causing him to jump a little.

Liz spun around, catching the cold smile Mr. Collins directed at her. "Fine." She replied curtly.

Lin gave her a funny look and nodded towards Mr. Collins. "Everything is alright, Mai wasn't hurt as far as we know, and no one got hurt." He looked at Liz out of the corner of his eye. "Where were you just recently?"

He heard Liz let out a little sigh of relief.

"I was in the room with Mrs. and Mr. Davis." He smiled at Lin. "Was there anything else you needed?"

Liz suppressed the urge to strangle the little liar right there. She tried to listen to his thoughts but something was blocking it. Something wasn't quite right about this guy.

"No." She said through gritted teeth, causing Lin and everyone else to look at her surprised. "Nothing at all."

Mr. Collins nodded. "Oh, and Ms. Liz?" She cocked her head to the side, waiting for an answer. "I've laid out some drinks for everyone in the base, like an 'I'm sorry.' kind of thing."

Mai beamed at him. "Oh, that's very nice of you."

Liz raised her eyebrows, ready to make a point that he could very well poison those drinks but Lin squeezed her arm and shook his head. She wrinkled her nose. Why was it that no one believed her? She couldn't tell if Lin did, he was so impassive but everyone else seemed intent on the idea that Alice had been killed by her mother.

She lagged behind the others when walking back to base, there was something she wanted to do first.

**.xXx.**

Mai collapsed on the couch. She was incredibly exhausted, what with falling from a roller coaster and all. Naru had been unnaturally silent while walking back to the base.

Mai touched his arm. "I'm okay you know."

Naru frowned. "Maybe you should get another job Mai."

"What?!" She yelled. Ayako and Bou-san frowned at Naru and John looked away uneasily. "I'm not leaving you can't make me leave!"

Naru patted her arm. "It was just a suggestion."

Mai relaxed and sunk down on the couch. "Don't suggest like that anymore."

"Well technically the last time he said that it was an order." Ayako pointed out. Naru gave her a cold glare and sat down beside Mai. Luella and Martin were busy looking at the monitors, waiting for something good to happen. Naru noticed Lin was looking around the base, a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong Lin?" Naru asked, only slightly concerned.

"I don't know where your Aunt went."

Naru swore under his breath. "You were supposed to watch her."

Lin glared at Naru. "I know that. She just disappeared."

Naru leaned out the window, looking for her on the roller coaster but she wasn't there. Naru shook his head.

"She's probably chasing that crazy story about how Mr. Collins was the one that killed Alice Crane." He muttered. Luella looked up at her son.

"You haven't been rude about it have you?" Luella asked, taking a sip of her tea. She looked at him critically. "Liz gets more determined to prove herself right when absolutely no one believes her."

Naru stared at his mother. Maybe he'd been a little disregarding of his aunt's theory. After all, Mai had had less than satisfactory theories and they almost always turned out to be correct. He, of course, always played it off as he knew what was happening already. Which successfully got on her nerves.

He turned to Lin, who looked weirdly unnerved. "Go find her would you?"

Lin nodded and walked out the door.

**.xXx.**

Liz ducked into another funhouse and took out her phone. She got an odd feeling from this one, different from the other tiny buildings she'd gone into. The small light from her phone lit up the face of a clown and she screamed. She took a deep breath, telling herself to get a hold on herself. It was just a clown face. She took a shaky breath and took a step forward.

"What are you doing?" Liz practically had a heart attack, she looked at Mr. Collins angrily.

"What are you doing?" She asked accusingly. She looked at him skeptically and took a step back. "I know you killed her. Why do you keep denying it?"

Mr. Collins laughed roughly. "Alice Crane was an obnoxious little twerp but you have no proof that I killed her."

Liz frowned, backing up when he took a step forward. "I'll find some."

He laughed. "You'd have to read my mind."

Liz raised an eyebrow and tried again to read the man's mind. She frowned, why couldn't she read his mind?

He turned to face the entrance. "Someone's coming."

Liz listened too and heard footsteps coming closer and closer. She wondered how he'd done that. She looked back at Mr. Collins and frowned. Now where had he gone? Maybe she'd been imagining things. She turned away again, taking another step into the maze type room, almost tripping on a loose floorboard. She wrapped her fingers around the door and opened it. A gust of air blew her hair out of her face and she watched in horror as Alice Crane stepped forward, her body broken from the fall. Liz's scream caught in her throat.

"Alice was pushed." She said hoarsely. "Alice fell. Alice broke."

Liz was gasping for breath now. A falling sensation engulfed her as the footsteps got louder, she watched as Alice Crane fell again and again. She slipped into unconsciousness but not before hearing Alice whisper in her ear.

"Under the floorboards." And two large hands pulled her upward.

**.xXx.**

She could hear people talking around her, she just couldn't get up. She noticed that she had an incredibly soft pillow that seemed to be breathing? Liz heard her pillow say something to someone and her eyes finally fluttered open. She was leaning on Lin's shoulder. He looked down at her and called for Mai to get a pillow. Liz's eyes opened even more when she saw Naru staring at her with cold eyes. She hadn't seen those in a while.

She laughed nervously. "You have a very soft arm Lin."

"Um, thank you?" He got up, handing her a pillow that Mai had gotten. Naru cleared his throat.

"What were you doing down there?" Naru asked. "You can't go wondering around unsupervised in a haunted amusement park."

Liz shrugged. "I just got an impulse to go look."

Naru narrowed his eyes. "And when Lin found you, you were unconscious and the door was open."

Liz paused. "I saw her." She rubbed her arms, trying to get warm. Just remembering the scene made her get goosebumps. "She said 'under the floorboards.' then she disappeared."

Mai came in with some tea and smiled at Liz. "Was that all? I guess something must be under some floorboards then."

Liz looked at her strangely. "How come she didn't tell you that?"

Mai shrugged. "I have no idea actually." She turned to Naru. "Mr. Collins sends his regards and he apologizes for Liz's accident in the funhouse."

"He was there you know!" She blurted out. Lin looked down at her, surprised. Naru frowned.

"No he wasn't." Naru argued. "He came into the room three minutes before you were found and he was on our cameras the entire time in his office."

Liz raised her eyebrows and he explained. "I wasn't going to completely write off your theory but now I am. He has an alibi."

Lin caught her frustrated look. Maybe she wasn't making things up. He decided he believed her, although he wouldn't admit it right now for lack of evidence.

Mr. Collins walked through the door. "Ah, there you are Liz. We were so worried you wouldn't come back. That would've been a real shame."

And this time Liz wasn't the only one that caught the double meaning in his words.

* * *

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Naru: ***whispers* I think she forgot to write the rest. Thank goodness.

**Me: **Oh! Thanks for reminding me Ollie-pop!

**Naru: ***groans*

**Me: **What's up with you wanting Mai to get another job?

**Naru: **It's too dangerous, she might get hurt and-

**Me: **Oh puh-leese. You just pulled, what we like to call, an Edward. Now get over yourself and let Mai stay!

**Naru: ***narrows eyes* And if I don't?

**Me: **You will promptly be hung by your toes and be forced to drink milk instead of tea while dangling over a pool of sharks for the rest of your life.

**Naru: ***gulp*

**Me: **Anyway, time for our Naru-ism!!

**Naru: **Oh good Lord.

**Me: **Nooo, that's not it! 'It is clearly the work of an earth spirit' is the correct answer.

**Naru: **But I didn't even say that.

**Me: **So? For all of you who haven't watched the anime or read the manga: Bou-san is mocking Ayako in the anime episode called: Ghost Stories in the Park!

**Naru: **I remember that. Mai got so worked up, she was cute. I had to be stuck with Masako.

**Me: **I knew you thought she was cute! And that's what you get for having so. many. aliases. Now back to recent events: I will reenact the scene from the anime.

* * *

Mai and John are sitting on a bench waiting for Ayako to show up to the case. Bou-san is standing right next to them and Naru and Masako are standing away because THEY think they're too cool for them.** (Naru: **I did not!**)**

"So, Bou-san, what do you think Ayako will say first when she gets here?" **(Mai: **I remember this. **John: **What made it funnier was the fact that she actually said it.**)**

Bou-san laughs. "This is clearly the work of an earth spirit!" **(Bou-san: **Hey, I was right wasn't I!**)**

Everyone doubles over laughing. (except our beloved narcissist and our hated medium) **(Masako: **Hated medium?!**)**

"Hey what's so funny!" Ayako yells. **(Ayako: **Bou-san!! How dare you mock me!! *Bou-san runs for his life***)**

*Meanwhile, Lin is typing on his computer and is sick.* **(Lin: **...**)**

* * *

**Me: **Awww, poor Lin!! Naru's so insensitive, he didn't let Lin take the day off.

**Naru: **He got over it didn't he? And wait- this isn't even part of the anime episode! Cut!!

* * *

That was a shortened condensed recap of the scene. If you want the real one it's Ghost Stories in the Park. I nearly fell off my chair laughing when Masako got possessed and the ghost told her story about how she was killed by a tiny cat.

This Naru-ism was given to me by darkwriter14. Anyone who has any other quotes from the anime/manga may review and tell me so.

But you were already going to do that weren't you?


	37. St Patrick's Day Part Four:

**Disclaimer****: **I watched Ghost Hunt again last night. That was super fun. It scared my sister half to death though. hehe

**A/N: ***cricket cricket* I have nothing to say... weird...

Anyway, back to the story. *gasp* I swear, some of you are mind readers just like Liz. _How _did you know where this was going? Kudos to you. Of course, I'm not telling which guess was correct. It would simply ruin it for those who are going along for the ride. The person who got it right will get the story dedicated to them at the end of the story. So for those who have ideas on what's going on REVIEW, you may be right.**

* * *

**

**Never Let Luella Choose the Amusement Park:**

~ St. Patrick's Day Part Four:~

_Mr. Collins walked through the door. "Ah, there you are Liz. We were so worried you wouldn't come back. That would've been a real shame."_

_And this time Liz wasn't the only one that caught the double meaning in his words._

**.xXx.**

Liz watched the computers with a bad feeling. She _told _Naru twenty million times not to make John do that exorcism but did he listen? No, of course not. He hadn't even asked Masako if there were any spirits yet, but Liz didn't see anything wrong with _that _decision. After all, she'd seen Alice twice.

Masako tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes, Masako?" She smiled weakly at the medium.

"There are no spirits here." Masako said, obviously confused.

Naru turned towards her, interested. "What are you talking about Masako? We've all seen Alice."

She shook her head, she couldn't quite explain it. "When John and I were walking the halls, nothing came up. Alice just appeared out of nowhere."

"So what you're saying is that there aren't any spirits here but you've seen the spirit yourself." Naru shook his head. "Female mediums are often known to be dead on or completely off. I think, Masako, you're having an off day."

Masako glared at him. "I'm well aware of the existence of off days Naru, but I'm absolutely positive there aren't any spirits in this amusement parks."

Naru just turned around and began watching the screen again. Masako and Liz sighed.

"He doesn't believe me." Masako muttered.

"That makes two of us." Liz replied, although Lin had told Liz he'd believed her, which brightened her mood considerably. "Why is it he only believes Mai?"

Naru snorted. "That's because she's usually right."

Liz and Masako laughed nervously, they'd forgotten Naru was sitting right next them.

**.xXx.**

"Our father, who art in heaven hallowed be thy name, thy Kingdom come, they will be done on earth as it is in heaven." John threw his holy water in the vacant room Mr. Collins had said was the room where they'd officially decided that Sarah Crane had killed her daughter. Mr. Collins had explained that that room was where the mysterious happenings began. "Give us this day or daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us."

After he said the rest of the prayers and he finished, he felt odd and somewhat nervous. "Hey Naru," John said into the camera. "I don't think anything was exorcised, it just felt like I was saying words and throwing water around."

He could practically see the frown on Naru's face. And the smirk on Liz's.

"Alright, come on back John." Naru finally said. John went to go open the door but he couldn't get it open. He jiggled the handle.

"Naru, I can't get out!" John pulled on the door, forcing himself not to panic. "The door's jammed!"

A thin sheet mist seeped through the door and filled the room. "John don't move." Naru whispered. And John didn't.

**.xXx.**

"John!" Masako yelled. "Someone has to go get him!"

Liz looked at Naru expectantly but he was too engrossed in the image on the computer screen to notice. When Liz looked closer, the image surprised her as well. A silhouette of a girl appeared in behind John, no one could make out its face but Naru was certain it was Alice.

"What do we do?" Liz whispered in his ear. He pressed his lips together, his mind working overtime.

Masako was wringing her hands, distracting him even more. His mind flitted towards Mai and Lin. They'd gone down with Takigawa and Ayako to check out the floor boards like Liz had said. He still thought it was crazy but his mother encouraged him to at least check. He stole a look at his aunt. Her face was pale and her eyes were squeezed shut, as if she was trying to hear something.

"I can't get Mr. Collins' thoughts." Liz finally said. "I haven't been able to read his since we got here."

Naru raised his eyebrows. So his aunt's power was useless against Mr. Collins. Interesting.

"Naru!" Masako finally hit him on the arm. "Do something!"

"What do you suggest?" Naru said icily. "That I run in there like a maniac?"

Masako glared at him. "Fine! I'll go help him myself."

But before she made it out the door, the computer screen covering John went out, leaving a blank screen and three worried team members.

**.xXx.**

By the time Masako got to the door, the others were coming up the stairs, holding papers in their hands. Masako wiggled the door handle feriously but the door wouldn't open. She slumped against the door.

"What's wrong Masako?" Takigawa asked.

"John, he's in there and the computer screen went off when Alice-"

She was cut of by Bou-san slamming against the door, Lin coming up behind him to help. When they managed to break the door down, nothing was in there. No John, no ghost. Masako covered her hand with her mouth, the tears spilling out. Mai wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort the small girl. This was like what happened at the Urado case. People disappearing and such. Mai just hoped at the end they wouldn't find John with his throat slit.

**.xXx.**

Luella and Martin sat in the base with Naru and the others. Naru was receiving glares from everyone in the room, excluding his parents and Mai. Masako's eyes were red from crying. She took a shaky breath.

"You didn't do anything!" She yelled. "You could've helped him!"

Naru looked at her cooly. "I couldn't have done anything. By the time we would've gotten down there he would've been gone."

Masako started crying again. "You always were heartless! You don't care about anyone besides yourself and Mai. If everyone else died you'd be completely fine with it."

Mai winced, Masako had a point. But that didn't mean Mai had to like it.

Naru glared at Masako. "You were always naive. You can't just risk your life for everyone. What good would I be doing John if I disappeared as well?!" Everyone in the room lost their glare power. "You'd go running in there just to get captured in addition to John and we'd have to save two people instead of one, with less people to help."

Everyone stared at their feet, ashamed that they'd accused Naru of being heartless. He wasn't of course, just slightly more guarded than most people. Liz was the first one to soften.

"Sorry Ollie-pop." She whispered. Naru nodded in her direction, having already forgiven his aunt. Surprisingly, no matter how hard he tried to hold a grudge for all the crazy things his aunt did, he always found himself forgiving her without hesitation. Although no one knew that tidbit of information. Not even Liz herself.

"Yeah, sorry." Everyone else mumbled. Masako even apologized, although Naru knew how hard it was for her to apologize to him. It was John she was mad at him about. She was in love with him.

Luella sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I find it weird that John just went missing like that."

"It is." Naru said, turning to his mother. "And it's even weirder that Aunt Liz can't read Mr. Collins' mind."

"Is that true?" Lin asked. "You can't read his mind?"

Liz shook her head. "Nope. I can't read it at all."

Mai frowned. "These papers we found- they mention a whole bunch of things about mind blocks and some information about Sarah Crane. Isn't that odd that they were found together?"

Naru leaned forward, taking a look at the papers.

"Sarah Crane," He muttered, looking up at his Aunt with slightly more respect. "was diagnosed with a mental disease." He paused again. "After her daughter died."

Liz broke out into a grin. "So you're saying I'm right?!"

Naru frowned. "It means you _might _be right. Why would Mr. Collins lie like that to cover up the fact that Sarah was declared clinically insane _after _Alice was killed?"

"Because he killed her." Liz said flippantly. "Like I've been saying since, like, forever."

Naru rolled his eyes. "We've only been here two days."

She began to argue but the lights switched off, accompanied by pouring rain, lightning, and thunder.

"Great." Liz muttered.

"What?" Naru asked, completely surrounded by a dark shroud.

Liz sighed. "I'm just waiting for the ghost to pop out. Kind of a cliche moment huh?"

Mai screamed. "Look at the window!"

A figure was walking towards them, getting closer every time the lightning struck. Soon, there would only be a window protecting them.

"Huh." Liz said, while grabbing onto Luella's arm. "Not as cliche as I supposed."

* * *

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Naru: **I am so confused.

**Me: **Really? I think it's pretty obvious. And you're _in _the story so that's just sad.

**Naru: **No you don't. You're pretty confused as well.

**Me: **Hey, you aren't Liz. You can't read my mind.

**Naru: **Yeah, I was hoping to use reverse psychology to get you to tell me what's going on. But you're _way _too smart for that.

**Me: **Ohhhh, well it didn't work cause I still know that- _wait_. That was reverse reverse psychology wasn't it?

**Naru: **Does that even exist?

**Me: **Maybe. But wouldn't the reverse of the reverse just be the same as the first reverse, so really you'd just be using reverse psychology. Right?

**Naru: **Actually- Yeah I guess so.

**Me: **Oh! Before we get off track... Our Naru-ism today we'll be venturing into the mind of Lin. Simply cause he's my favorite character.

**Naru: **What?! What about me?!

**Me: ***rolls eyes* Next to you of course.

**Naru: **No, no it's too late for-

**Me: **Okay then! Onto our Naru-ism!!

* * *

As you may remember, when Mai first joined the SPR team she injured our beloved Lin. So, towards the end of the last section in the case Lin returns! **(Me: **Kinda like return of the jedi. Only cooler. **Naru: **How immature.**)**

"Hey Lin-san, is everything okay? Is your leg hurt to bad?" Mai smiles a bright smile like she always does. **(Naru: **She has a beautiful smile. **Me: **Awww**)**

*LIN'S DEATH STARE!!!!* And Mai's smile immediatley fades. **(Naru: **I might have a talk with him later. **Me: **Well, if Lin gains another shiki we know what happened to you. **Naru: **Haha, very funny. **Me: **Oh, I was serious, his death stare is... scary.**)**

_'Help me someone before this guy kills me!' _**(Me: **Aw, Lin couldn't hurt a fly. Well... now that you mention it... Run Mai run!!**)**

* * *

That was a shortened/condensed recap of the scene. I enojoy these Naru-isms. This Naru-ism was given to me by myself, seeing as no one else felt the need to suggest anything. Anyone who has any other quotes from the anime/manga may review and tell me so.

Review people! Or I may... not update. *gasp* OR I _may _not let them find John. Awww, who wants to kill of John?!

**John: **Why?! I didn't do anything!

**Me: **If it's what the public wants...

**John: **Review!! Please? I'm too young to die!!


	38. St Patrick's Day Part Five:

**Disclaimer****: **I own.... lets see.... nothing. oh well. And I've never been to Vancouver either.

**A/N: **I _really _don't want to go to school on Monday. But do I have a choice? Of course not. So with school comes not updating as fast as I usually do. I'm just lucky that I get to start school next week were as my cousins started school _last _week. Bummer.

Okay, as I promised, at the end of the story all of those who got what was going on correct would get the story dedicated to them at the end. Since this the end of this segment I figured I'd go ahead and tell you who got it right. Well sort of cause they had two ideas.

This story is dedicated to: N.T.•Mizuki-Chan for successfully guessing where I was going with this story. Are you sure you're not a mind reader?

The next holiday is Grandparents Day. hah, I've got a great idea for that one. Enjoy the end of this one!

* * *

**Never Let Luella Choose the Amusement Park:**

~ St. Patrick's Day Part Five:~

_A figure was walking towards them, getting closer every time the lightning struck. Soon, there would only be a window protecting them._

_"Huh." Liz said, while grabbing onto Luella's arm. "Not as cliche as I supposed."_

**.xXx.**

"What do we do?!" Someone shouted in the dark room. Luella could see the outline of everyone in the room, and was surprised to see that Naru was unnaturally still. Usually he was pacing or glaring or something

Luella got up, fed up with sitting in the dark waiting for some strange person to come in and do who knows what. "I'll go find the power generator and turn the power back on. I'll be right back."

Naru shook his head, well she _thought_ it was Naru. "No. You're staying here with everyone else."

Luella sighed. "I'll be right back, there's no need to worry. I can take care of myself dear."

Naru gave out an exasperated sigh. "That's what you say every time we leave you to go shopping by yourself and you almost always get yourself into some sort of trouble."

Luella frowned, they had enough family stories to keep them here for a couple hours. "Look, that was years ago and I'm not going shopping. So you won't have to worry about the tomato sauce and that stolen gum that somehow always ends up on your head."

"What?" Mai asked, giving another hurried glance at the window.

"That was _Gene's _head and you still aren't going by yourself." Naru argued but he didn't get a response from his mother, seeing as she'd already ran out the door with Martin in tow.

Liz sighed. "She never listens."

"No she doesn't." He paused. "But neither do you."

**.xXx.**

Liz watched warily as the figure in the distance reached the door. The lights were still off, causing the figure at the door to stop for a split second, it jiggled the door furiously.

Liz grabbed onto someones arm, not caring who it was. She watched someone, probably Naru, stand protectively in front of someone, which meant it was probably Mai. The door wiggled again but this time it had more strength. He was going to knock the door off the hinges.

"This is Halloween all over again!" Ayako screamed, clutching a random object.

Mai let out a short, somewhat nervous, laugh but didn't respond to the statement for the door flew off its hinges.

Everyone screamed as lightning flashed, illuminating his silhouette. Naru stood in front of Mai in a protective stance, summoning his energy. Maybe it was a good idea to have Lin come along to watch him. Then the lights flickered on, revealing a drenched Mr. Collins.

"Did I scare anyone?" He asked, slightly amused.

Liz looked to her left to see that the person's arm she'd latched onto was Lin's. His hands were balled into fists, looking slightly paler than usual. Ayako and Bou-san were holding onto each-other for dear life while Masako was holding onto Mai (for lack of a certain priest named John in her presence).

"D-did you s-scare anyone?!" Liz exploded. "Why do you think we're screaming and holding onto each-other for dear life?!"

Mr. Collins smirked at her. "Because you're frightened by lightning?"

Naru narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing outside?"

"Fixing the damage you did to my floorboards." He answered. "Mind sharing that reason with me?"

Naru frowned. "You answer something first. You said Sarah Crane was mentally unstable _before_ she pushed her daughter off the track?"

"Yes." Mr. Collins eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"We found some papers that say otherwise. It says that Sarah was declared insane after she 'pushed' her daughter. Now, why would you lie about that? Also, my aunt told me that she couldn't read your mind and Mai found some papers about mind blocks. Care to share with us what exactly you're hiding?"

Mr. Collins twitched nervously. "That really isn't any of your business. Say, where's your parents?"

Naru frowned. "Don't change the subject."

He mentally sent Liz a frantic thought. She shrugged, not knowing where exactly his parents were.

"I'm just making a comment." Mr. Collins said thoughtfully. "Although, the fact that your aunt is a mind reader is surprising."

Liz concentrated on Mr. Collins thoughts, trying desperately to break through those stupid mind blocks he'd set up.

"I should warn you dear, you might not like what you're about to see." He hissed. Everyone looked at him, a strange look set upon their faces. Had he just confessed to killing Alice?

Liz's eyes widened, her mind finally breaking through those blocks. She felt her eyes well up with tears, he'd had so much power over Sarah. She watched in horror as Mr. Collins told Sarah repeatedly that he would watch over Alice for the evening. They were dating, he and Sarah, so she trusted him. She trusted him with her daughter. He smiled wickedly at the small girl, telling her to go with him to ride on the roller coaster. She told him repeatedly that she was afraid of roller coasters but he didn't listen, wouldn't listen. She cried and cried as he put her into the seat making sure she wasn't buckled in. It _was _his amusement park after all. Then he did the unthinkable- he pushed her over the edge and Alice Crane fell to her death. He was smiling the entire time. His grin only getting bigger when he heard the snap.

Liz gasped as she withdrew from his mind. So sick and twisted that she just wanted to throw up. She probably would later but she hated him too much to even look in this direction.

"You murder." She said so calmly that even Naru flinched from her tone. "You killed her for no reason!"

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, restraining her from strangling the lunatic right in front of her. Naru gave her a firm look.

"Mr. Collins, we're going to have to-"

"Arrest me?" He grinned. "You'll have to find me first."

And with a snap of his fingers he disappeared.

"Um, Bou-san? Ayako?" Mai said after he disappeared. "You can let go of each-other now."

**.xXx.**

"How are we supposed to find someone in this maze?" Liz whispered. She shined a light in the corner of the glass maze. Lin shined his light in the other direction, not answering her question. Mai was with Naru and Masako just a few feet ahead of them.

"My parents are missing too." Naru muttered. "What else could go wrong?"

Liz beamed at her nephew. "Mai could go missing!"

He turned around and glared at her. "You do realize that was a rhetorical question right?"

"Nope." She answered. She had of course, she just loved to get on his nerves. Lin half-smiled.

A trembling feeling went through the ground, causing them all to freeze. A light breeze ran through their hair as Ayako and Bou-san entered at the left. The trembling stopped as abruptly as it started.

"What was that?" Liz asked timidly.

Then the floor opened up, swallowing the team.

**.xXx.**

Naru's eyes fluttered open. At first he wondered where he was then he remembered. The amusement park, Mr. Collins, John, his parents, Alice, it was giving him an awful headache. He sat up and blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dark room.

"Mai?" He called, not caring who heard him.

"It's nice to see you're okay too dear nephew." His aunt snapped. "And keep it down, I have a headache. So does Lin and everyone else."

"Where's Mai?" He pressed.

He imagined his aunt rolling her eyes. "You're little girlfriend is missing, we've searched for her already Sleeping Beauty."

"Where is she?"

"What exactly don't you get about missing?" Ayako snapped.

Naru stood up, searching for some sort of exit when the overhead lights turned on. He blinked, trying to adjust to the lights. He saw Mr. Collins holding Mai by the hair. Anger coursed through his body.

"Let her go." He growled.

"It's nice to see you're all up." He said, grinning. "Oliver."

Naru kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to say something that would make Mr. Collins attack Mai.

"So," He said. "On to business. You, as in Oliver Davis, will watch as I kill your little girlfriend in front of you." He stroked her cheek. "So helpless, so innocent."

Naru clenched his hands into fists, trying very hard not to blow something up. Mr. Collins just smiled even more.

"You can't save her." He said smiling. "Just like your brother. Eugene right?"

Naru heard Liz take a sharp intake of breath. Mr. Collins motioned to the left. John laid on the ground along with his parents. Masako broke into sobs as soon as she saw him.

"I just have one more thing to say." Mr. Collins said, his facing growing into a grin.

"Oh and what is that?" Naru asked icily.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day."

**.xXx.**

Liz blinked. What? Had he really just said 'Happy St. Patrick's Day?' She looked a the others, visibly confused. Why would the psycho come all this way just to wish them a happy St. Patrick's Day?

Naru raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Mr. Collins released Mai. "You're an excellent actress Ms. Taniyama. You too, Father Brown, Mr. and Mrs. Davis."

Masako's eyes got wide as John stood up and grinned sheepishly at them. "Sorry mates, I didn't mean to scare you. Okay, maybe that was the intention but-"

He was cut off by Masako hugging him and crying into his shirt. Luella and Martin stood there, beaming at their confused son and his friends. They sighed, after realizing that no one got it.

"It was a joke." Luella prompted. "You know, like the ones where at the end they come out and scream 'Gotcha!' or something?"

Naru frowned so Luella continued. "See, I saw the ad for it an the newspaper and said to Martin that it would be cool for you and your little ghost hunting club to solve a case at a themed amusement park. So I called Mr. Collins and he said he'd love to have the famous SPR over."

"So," Liz asked. "It was all a setup?"

"Then how'd you get Alice to show up?" Bou-san asked.

"The work of a holographic projector." Mr. Collins answered. "A very expensive one at that. We had to make sure you saw it from far off because I was sure you'd notice it was fake."

"But what about Mai and the falling?" Ayako asked.

Luella beamed at them. "A thin cord Mr. Collins uses for most of his other themes. It actually broke so when Mai fell on top of Bou-san she didn't have a cord."

Naru looked at Mai and grinned. "What about the papers? I suppose those were faked too?"

"That's correct." Martin smiled. "Lin couldn't find anything on Alice and Sarah Crane because, well, frankly they don't exist."

Naru nodded. "But what about when John was kidnapped? And when Liz saw Mr. Collins in the fun house even when he was in his office the entire time?"

"Simple." John said grinning. "When the mist came in Luella was waiting in a trap door that led downstairs, all Mr. Collins had to do was turn off your camera so Luella could bring me out of there and the door was simply blocked by a nail. As for when Liz saw Mr. Collins, he was actually there. We never actually _saw _Mr. Collins' face. We saw his head and your father is the exact same color."

Naru nodded, it really was an ingenious plan.

"But what about the blood that you and I fell in?" Masako asked, she still hadn't let go of John which was causing him to blush like crazy. Liz smiled, he thought she was beautiful.

"That was fake blood." Mr. Collins explained with a smile on his face. "It helps to have some when you run a haunted amusement park."

"No hard feelings son?" Mr. Collins extended his hand and Naru shook it. "You looked about ready to kill me."

Naru nodded. "You picked an excellent time to stop, I would've tried to kill you otherwise."

Mr. Collins grinned. "It was a pleasure nonetheless."

Naru turned to his mother and father and John and Mai. "You four were in on it?"

"Yeah, sorry about that Naru." Mai said smiling, wrapping her arms around his waist. "But that's payback for all the times you've messed with me."

**.xXx.**

"And that's the story about how we finally got Noll on St. Patrick's Day." Luella beamed at her older sister while Lin just shook his head, she had been telling that story for days. "Didn't think I could pull off something like that did you?"

Ellen smiled at her sister and leaned back in the chair. "No, I didn't."

Luella smirked at her and turned around to see her son leaning on the edge of the doorway. He narrowed his eyes at his mother causing her to flinch a little. She never got used to the intensity of his glares.

"Are you _still _on that story?"

Mai and Liz pushed past him and sat across from his aunt. His mom's smile got even bigger.

"But it's such a good story!" She argued. She patted the seat next to her. "Come have a seat dear, I was just getting to the time when we visited your grandparents that time in Vancouver."

* * *

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Naru: **I don't want to do this.

**Me: **But why not Ollie-pop?

**Naru: **Because, it's weird and it defies nature.

**Me: **Aw, don't be so insecure. Just do it.

**Naru: **No, really. I don't think you understand.

**Me: **How bad can it be?

**Lin: **Very, very bad.

**Me: **Okay, what are you doing in here?

**Lin: **The door was open.

**Me: **.... *note to self, get a new lock* Anyway. pwease?

**Naru: **No. I am not singing Somewhere Over the Rainbow.

**Me: **Gosh. You are so difficult!

**Naru: **I am not. It's for the good of man-kind.

**Lin: **It's true.

**Me: **You're not helping Lin-Lin! *glares* Time for our Naru-ism.

* * *

The team enters the room in which a fire destroyed one of the cameras that (in the first case) Mai had wrecked. Naru, having told her she had to work off the payment of the camera was surprisingly uncaring about the camera.

"Oh no, the camera!" Mai says, after seeing the burnt, destroyed camera. **(Me: **Ah, the beginning of the end. **Naru: **What? **Me: **I don't know...**)**

"Don't worry about it, it's insured." Naru answers, not looking anyone in the eyes. **(Me: **Is it just me, or did you hire Mai just cause you thought she was cute? **Naru: **Um- no comment... **Me: **I'm going to take that as a 'yes'.**)**

"Hey! You told me I had to work it off! If it was insured- then why did you hire me?" **(Me: **Cause he _loves _you. Duh. **Naru: **....**)**

"It looks like you're getting too smart for your own good." Naru smirks and leaves a confused (and blushing) Mai in the room with the rest of SPR. **(Me: ***sigh* You stink. **Naru: **Why do I stink? **Me: **_Because_ you won't confess! Geez, for a genius you're pretty stupid. IDIOT SCIENTIST!! **Naru: **For an idiot, you're pretty stupid. **Me: **_Hey!!_**)**

* * *

That was a shortened/condensed recap of the scene. I enjoy these Naru-isms. This Naru-ism was given to me by Maddie, great idea. That part in the anime was _hilarious_. Anyone who has any other quotes from the anime/manga may review and tell me so.

I read a fanfic the other day, and yes it was good, but Naru singing... It just- i don't know. It kinda freaks me out a little... That's where the conversation came from by the way.

You know, I can't believe you people actually believed that I'd kill of sweet little John! I could never do that!! He's way too cute and sweet. But I was right, I _did _get reviews when I threatened to kill off someone. Haha, you people sure do love John huh! Besides, he's a priest. There's something awful about killing priests...

**John: **I knew you wouldn't kill me!

**Me: **Psh, you had doubts. I'm rather insulted.

**John: **Aw, I'm sorry.

**Me: **All is forgiven, your accent is too cute.


	39. Grandparent's Day Part One:

**Disclaimer****: **I own-eth nothing-eth.

So, do you people enjoy this group of stories? I'm debating over whether or not to continue this after grandparents day... what do y'all think?

**A/N: **I would like to thank Emina105 for giving me this idea. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers, you've been extremely supportive and I really appreciate all of the nice reviews, the favorites and the alerts. You've made my day!

What pairing would you most like to see next? (besides NaruxMai cause that's basically the entire story)

* * *

**I'm Too Old For This:**

~Grandparent's Day Part One:~

Mai rubbed her eyes and yawned. After getting home late last night she'd forgotten all about work. Which meant she'd slept in, which meant she hadn't made Naru's tea yet, which ultimately meant all hell would break loose. Her eyes widened as she practically ran out of the apartment, still in her pajamas, and down the street. She flung open the door of the office only to run into a rather large black wall.

"It's nice to see you decided to join us." Naru said sarcastically. "Tea."

Mai rolled her eyes and got up. She wasn't angry with him. Not yet anyway, if he kept this up she was going to have to strangle him. He wasn't a morning person that's for sure and her being late wasn't putting him in a better mood.

"You're still in your pajamas." Naru pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Mai retorted. "Whatever would I have done?"

Naru delivered a very cold glare that probably would've put out the sun if he'd been looking at it. "You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm, now get me my tea."

Mai blinked, she hadn't exactly been expecting a comeback to that one. Lin looked up from the couch, having decided he was staying out of this one. It was going to be one of _those _days.

"Make your own tea." She snapped. Two could play at this game.

He glared at her again. "That's what I pay you for isn't it? To make me tea?"

"Actually, I don't know why you hired me." She hissed. "Remember when that camera broke and you told me it was insured? Why did you make me work to pay it off?"

Naru shrugged and Lin was telling him mentally to answer carefully. "You needed to learn not to run into buildings and touch everything you see."

Wrong answer.

"You egotistical, narcissistic jerk." Mai yelled. Lin winced, they fought a lot. There was usually a time span in between fights like these. Monday mornings the fights lasted all day. Then on Tuesday they forgave each-other and were good until Thursday afternoon. Those only lasted around twenty to thirty minutes and they were good all through Saturday. Finally they had Sunday fights which went into Monday fights which was why they lasted until Tuesday.

"I'm egotistical for a reason Mai." Naru said coolly. "What's your excuse for being stupid?"

Mai's face must've turned seven different shades of red. "At least I don't put everyone in danger just because I'm too proud to admit that I was wrong."

Naru glared at her. "That's because I'm not wrong. You on the other hand..."

Mai threw a pillow at his face. He, of course, ducked and it knocked over a vase.

"That, however," Naru said smirking at her. "Isn't insured."

Mai just rolled her eyes, getting tired of looking at that narcissistic idiot she was dating. Naru narrowed his eyes, waiting to see if she'd get him tea or not.

"I'm not getting you your tea Mr. I'm Too Good for everybody Else." She snapped. "Goodbye."

She slammed the door to Lin's office.

"Mai-san, you do know that's my office." Lin said hesitantly. She opened it again.

"Don't worry Lin, I'll leave as soon as _somebody _leaves my presence." She stuck her tongue out at a very angry Naru.

He snorted. "Fine, I didn't want your revolting tea anyway."

"Fine." She snapped.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." Then they both slammed the doors shut, leaving a very confused Lin to sit in the office for the rest of the day. Lin looked up to see Liz in the middle of the room, looking at the doors as well.

"Do I want to know?" She asked.

Lin shook his head. "No, not really."

**.xXx.**

Luella smiled at her annoyed son. "Oh come on, it isn't that bad."

"Yes mother." He sighed. "It _is _that bad."

Luella had dragged Naru and most of his friends _back _to England for Grandparents Day. Something about his grandparents feeling like they didn't have much time with their little Noll or something. He'd spaced out when his mother began explaining. She finally sat down beside her husband and gave her son a reassuring smile. Not that it helped. Bou-san and Ayako would be coming in two days due to-insert something Naru doesn't care about-and they had apologized. John and Masako wound up coming with them and so had Yasuhara, who was finished with college for the time being.

Mai rolled her eyes, making it her goal not to speak to Naru. Oh well, he only had to last until Tuesday, then all would be forgiven. See they had a schedule...

"Naru?" Liz waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Naru."

"What?!" He was shaken out of his daze to see his aunt _way _too close to his face.

"Oh, I was just making sure you didn't think anything you'd regret later." Liz smiled at him and sat down. The flight attendant was glaring at them both. "So, what're you up to?"

Naru looked at his aunt. For some strange reason he couldn't make rude comments to her smiling face. "Sitting on a plane. Waiting to go visit senile people."

Liz raised her eyebrows and frowned. "Your grandparents aren't senile people."

"Fine. Deaf, blind and almost reaching the point where their mind goes down the drain." He retorted. He didn't actually mean that his grandparents were senile. He was just mad.

"I agree with everything but the part where their minds go down the drain." Liz brushed her hair out of her face. "So, what's with you and Mai not talking?"

Naru shrugged. "She has anger issues."

Liz nodded. "So, what you're actually saying is that you were rude to her then she fought back and you're still too proud to admit that you were wrong?"

Naru was taken aback. How had she known that? "What are you talking about?"

Liz shrugged. "Your mind isn't safe dear. No one's mind is."

"You do realize that sounds very creepy."

Liz smiled. "For instance, see that flight attendant over there?"

Said flight attendant was the same one that had glared at them earlier. She smiled at Naru and batted her eyelashes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mai fuming. He grinned at Mai's obvious discomfort at the sight of him being flirted with.

"What about her?" He asked, turning back to his aunt. Liz frowned.

"She thinks you're incredibly hot." Liz grimaced. "And the other things- well you can't hear those until you're older than twenty-one."

Naru's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Nope." Liz grinned again. "Then there's the bearded man over there. You know, to the left of the bathroom?"

"Yeah?" Yasu and Mai leaned forward, her anger towards Naru shifting over to the flight attendant. "Your aunt's reading their minds?"

Naru nodded, giving Mai a charming smile instead of an apology. Liz smiled, he really was glad to have her talking to him again.

"Yes. Yes I am." Liz grinned. "Anyway, that bearded man over there thinks Luella is really pretty and that he'd just love to take her out on a date when her husband dies." Liz rubbed the back of her head. "Or even when he's still alive."

Naru and Mai blinked. "That is wrong on so many levels."

"_Oh._" Liz's eyes got huge. "That woman over there is thinking about Lin- wait never mind. What is with these people?"

"What?" Mai asked, suddenly curious.

Liz shook her head. "I'm going to have to warn Lin not to go anywhere near her. It wouldn't bode well for him. Not at all."

And that's how the rest of the plane ride went. Naru or Mai would point out someone and Liz would read their minds. Usually they were nice and their thoughts weren't as bad as the first two people. Mai was doubled over laughing by the time they'd landed. Naru had to smile, that was probably the most fun he'd had on nine hour flight to England.

**.xXx.**

Luella unlocked the door to their house expecting for her parents to still be sleeping, after all it was two o'clock in the morning. She was surprised to see that not only were the lights on but her parents were arguing again. Over what? She had no idea. Her mother was a tiny old woman with white hair while her father was at least as tall as Lin was and practically had no hair at all. They often fought over things that would seem silly to most people but they always forgot about it twenty minutes later. Sometimes they forgot what they were fighting about _while _fighting.

"Lila I know what I'm doing." Her father yelled. The rest of the group entered the room they paused by the door listening. Naru rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And let it begin." He muttered.

"You do not." A woman, supposedly Lila, yelled. "You couldn't find your way to the bathroom in our last house."

"Woman, would you give it a rest? I am perfectly capable of making a cake." He yelled back.

"Herb, you don't put the eggs in entirely, you crack them first." Lila shouted.

Naru rolled his eyes. "Grandma, Grandpa? We're here."

"Who said that?" Herb asked, looking around. "Is that you Olivia?"

"Olivia?" John asked curiously. "Your grandparents call you Olivia?"

Naru sighed. "Long story. Maybe I'll explain it later. Probably not though."

Lila and Herb bustled through the door and smiled at their grandson. "Is that you Oliver?"

"Grandma, Grandpa." He gave them an awkward hug. "How have you been?"

"Why Oliver, we've never been to Taiwan." His grandmother smiled at him and patted his head. "You should know that, we would've told you."

Naru raised his eyebrows. "No, I said 'How have you been?" He increased the volume of his voice a little.

His grandfather wrinkled his nose. "Don't be silly! We haven't been to Denver, Colorado since your mother was twelve. Luella, your son needs to be reminded of a lot of things, his mind is going down the drain."

Mai laughed at Naru's difficulties. "NO." He finally broke down and yelled. "I SAID, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"_Oh_." His grandparents said at once. "Well why didn't you say so? We've been wonderful."

Naru wanted to rip his head off. At this rate he'd be explaining to his grandparents who Mai was for hours. "This is Mai."

His grandmother shook Mai's hand. "It's nice to meet you Marvin."

Naru wanted to bang his head on a door. "I SAID MAI!! THIS IS MAI."

"Your what?" His grandfather asked.

Mai laughed nervously. Naru was getting annoyed. "Mai as in M-A-I not M-Y."

"Oh alright then." Her grandmother smiled. "And who are these charming people?"

John extended his hand and smiled sweetly at his grandparents. "My name is John Brown, I'm a priest."

His grandmother nodded and moved onto the next person, Yasuhara smiled at her and shook her hand as well.

"My name is Yasuhara. I'm a college student." Lila smiled at Yasuhara and politely asked how old he was. Herb was watching the exchange in the background nodding in their direction.

"My name is Masako Hara, I'm a medium."

Lila and Herb smiled. "So, you're Joseph and you're a bug man." She turned to Yasuhara. "You're Yasu and you go to collage school." She smiled at Masako. "And you're a Mask with medium sized tissues."

Naru _really _wanted to die. "It's JOHN and he's a PRIEST."

"He's Juan and he has a beast?" Lila asked. "Make up your mind Noll, is his name Joseph or Juan?"

Naru threw his hands up in the air. "That's it, I'm not doing this anymore."

And he stormed out of the room, quite furious. Luella sighed, she'd probably have to get new plants. They always seemed to die when Naru got in a foul enough mood. Which was often.

"What's with him?" Herb pointed at Naru.

"Oh, just the usual." Yasu shrugged. "So, do you have any stories about Naru?"

"No." Herb said. "We don't have any shrubbery."

**.xXx.**

Naru woke up with a headache. Why you may ask? Simple, his grandparents were already making noise and causing a ruckus. And it was only three in the morning. He. Was. Not. A. Morning. Person. Of course, no one else seemed to have the trouble of hearing the toilet flushing seventy times. Yes, he'd counted and no, he hadn't gotten up to use the bathroom himself.

He trudged downstairs, dreading the outcome of walking into the kitchen where his grandparents were. They were, trying being the correct term, make breakfast.

"The pancakes go on the _plate _not the cups Lila." Herb yelled.

Naru rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Liz was already up, she gave him a half-hearted smile.

"So, no sleep?" She asked, sliding him a cup of tea.

"No." He growled. (somewhere in the house a plant died.) "What about you?"

"None." She sighed, then she brightened. "But I'm buying earplugs today, do you want some?"

He nodded, downing his cup of tea. Liz sighed. "You know, you really need to stop being so angry."

"Why not?" He snapped. "I didn't get _any _sleep last night."

"The plants keep dying." She explained. "And neither did I, but that isn't a reason to get all grumpy and- and stuff."

A loud crash caught their attention. Lila was standing over the shattered plate, obviously confused. Herb walked over to her and leaned over her shoulder.

"Well then." He muttered. "Luella, your house is haunted."

"I'm not Luella, Dad, I'm Liz." Liz explained for what seemed to be the millionth time. "You know, the one with the ability to read people's minds?"

Herb waved his hand dismissively. "This house is haunted."

"There's no way." Naru argued. "You simply dropped the plate."

"It's the ghost of plate breaking!" Lila yelled, waving her hands in a slightly crazed fashion. "You have to get your little ghost hunting team and exorcise the spirit right away! Go get Juan and or Joseph the bug man with the beast!"

Naru slapped his hand on his face. He'd have to 'exorcise' a non-existent spirit for his grandparents. What next? A sponge-bath?! He shivered, that was not something he _ever _wanted to think about _ever again_.

"Oh and we're going to get a family picture again!" Lila clapped her hands together. "You keep messing it up or missing it Noll, we _have _to get at least one picture with you before we go on to 'great beyond.'"

Ugh, not the family pictures again.

* * *

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Naru: **We've been sitting in here for weeks.

**Me: **Time flies when you're having fun!

**Naru: **Oh so that's why it goes so slowly when I'm in here.

**Me: **Grr...

**Naru: ***backs away*

**Me: **Not so fast Mr. Jerkface.

**Naru: **What are you going to do?

**Me: **I'm getting those sharks I threatened you with earlier.

**Naru: **Why?

**Me: **Because _you _aren't nice.

**Naru: **But-

**Me: **No 'buts' mister. Now be nice because my threat to string you up by your toes while dangling above sharks and drinking milk for the rest of your life is still valid.

**Naru: **Hehe, um, lets see. Stay in school kids!

**Me: **I said be nice, not say random things that has nothing to do with what we're talking about.

**Naru: **Well be more specific! I'm not a mindreader.

**Liz: **I am!!

**Me: ***sigh* Time for our Naru-ism...

* * *

After our favorite ghost hunting club narrowly escaped from a bad breathed dead guy that bathes in blood, our favorite narcissist drops a comb. Ayako bends over to pick up the comb.

"Hey Naru you dropped something." She says, holding up the comb.

"Oh that is mine. I must've left it in the room." Masako takes the comb making Mai furious. **(Me: **For a moment I thought you were doing that cause you liked Masako. Then I remembered something. **Naru: **Oh, what was that? **Me: **That you couldn't possibly be in love with her. You aren't _that _stupid.**)**

"Wh-why would Naru be carrying your comb?!" She turns bright red and Naru ignores her and sulks away. **(Me: **You know, I _told _my friend you were Oliver Davis so therefore you'd be able to locate Masako with her comb but she didn't listen. **Naru: **...**)**

"Are you ignoring me?!" She yells. **(Me: **When does he ever pay attention? **Naru: **Wait, what were you saying? **Me: ***glare***)**

Madoka grins. "Aw, she's trying to hide her feelings!" **(Naru: **Not very well.**)**

* * *

That was a shortened/condensed recap of the scene. This Naru-ism was given to me by HarunoRin, great idea. That part in the anime was _hilarious_. Anyone who has any other quotes from the anime/manga may review and tell me so.

Review people! Do you see that cute little green button right below these words? Press it! It brings good luck!

*results may vary*


	40. Grandparent's Day Part Two:

**Disclaimer****: **I own... my math homework that I have yet to do.

**A/N: **Okay I just want to say one thing before we get on with the story: Angelique: Your review made me feel special!! _And _I'm pretty sure that was not only the longest review I've ever seen in my life but it was also the kindest and the awesomest!! I _really really_ appreciate the review!

* * *

**I'm Too Old For This:**

~Grandparent's Day Part Two:~

_"Oh and we're going to get a family picture again!" Lila clapped her hands together. "You keep messing it up or missing it Noll, we have to get at least one picture with you before we go on to 'great beyond.'"_

_Ugh, not the family pictures again._

**.xXx.**

"Um, what's wrong with Naru?" Mai asked cautiously as Naru just stared at the blank wall, expressionless. He'd been like that ever since his grandparents had mentioned something about a family picture of sorts. Luella sighed, this was completely and utterly normal for Oliver, so normal in fact, that she hadn't even spoken one word to him since she'd woken up. She'd definitely have to get new plants.

"Oh nothing," Liz teased. "He's just being a giant walking cloud of gloom."

Naru turned to look at his aunt. A cloud of gloom? So that's what it had come to? He was being compared to a cloud of gloom. Lovely. He gave her an emotionless stare that usually scared the crap out of normal people. Then again, Liz wouldn't be classified as normal.

"I heard that." Liz sniffed. "And I take pride in the fact."

Naru smirked at her, still refusing to say a word. There was no way on earth he'd be there for that stupid family picture. Gene always loved those.

**'Don't be jealous cause you aren't photogenic.' **Gene teased.

Naru mentally rolled his eyes. _'We look exactly the same you idiot.'_

**'Ah, but we all know that _I _am the good-looking one of the bunch.' **Gene stated. **'Your calm demeanor and arrogant attitude belittles your true attractiveness.'**

Naru almost laughed. _'You just wanted to use big words didn't you?'_

He could practically see Gene smiling at him with that annoying smile that practically screamed 'I know something you don't know.' **'That is true my dear brother. I don't get to use big words as often as you do.'**

"He has a point you know." Liz said smiling.

**'I know I do, thank you Aunt Liz!' **Gene stuck his tongue out at Naru (well as much as a ghost _can _stick their tongue out at someone) and faded into the background, leaving Naru to face the stupid picture taking alone.

"I'll get a cat when Juan with the beast gets attacked by flying pigs in July." Herb yelled from the kitchen. "Luella, your house is haunted! The toaster won't stop staring at me."

Naru rolled his eyes, slumping into his seat. Why, oh why, did his grandparents have to be insane?

**.xXx.**

"So, Marvin." Lila walked up behind Mai, a mischievous smile that she knew all too well on her face. "How long have you known Ollie-Trolly?"

Naru spun around to face his grandmother. She had _not _just called him what he thought she called him. A look of horror came across his face when Mai and the others burst out into laughter. This was _not _happening.

"Grandma!" Naru yelled.

"Oh relax, Ollie-Trolly, it's not like I told them the _other _nickname you have." She smiled at him and turned back to Marvin -err- Mai. "So, how long have you known him?"

"Around four years." Mai said smiling.

His grandmother shook her head. "Forty? You're much too old for him!"

Mai shook her head. "I've known him for _four_ years. Not forty."

His grandmother still looked confused. "Four and Four. Forty."

"No!" Mai yelled. "I've known him _for four _years."

A lightbulb clicked on his his grandmother's head. She finally understood the difference between four and forty _and _it had only taken one session of yelling. Usually it took around five, maybe six if you were unlucky.

"I'd like to show you around the house Marvin." Lila took Mai by the arm and dragged her up one of the stairs. "Ollie-Trolly probably wouldn't show you the rest if it were just you and him. He's rather embarrassed by his childhood."

Naru leapt, there was no way in hell he was going to let Mai go, _unsupervised_, with his grandmother into parts of the house even he hadn't been in since he was fourteen. That's right, Naru _did _have a childhood and contrary to the popular belief, he did not come from the depths of hell. Some of his previous case's employers might have let it slip that he was a cold hearted demon, or something along those lines of business. One had even ventured as far as to say he was an alien.

"Let them go." Liz said, still laughing at him. "Wow, you haven't been called Ollie-Trolly since you left."

Naru glared at his aunt. "You do realize they'll probably get lost like that _other _time when grandma insisted that there was a demon cat in our basement."

Liz paused, cocking her head to the side. "Probably. But you can just use your PK abilities to find them."

"That's not PK that's called-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Liz waved her hand dismissively. "I'll ask you when I care."

Lin watched everything from the door, they still had yet to notice he was here. Liz suddenly met his eyes and screamed. Lin's eyes widened a little, he hadn't known he would have that affect on them. He wasn't _that _scary. Was he?

"Gosh," Liz said when she'd caught her breath. "Lin, you're either one of three things: A demon butler or Michael Myers from that American movie Halloween, or a ninja, hired to assassinate Naru."

"He could be Michael Myers the Demon Ninja-Butler of Fleet Street." Yasu offered. "I could see him in a slasher movie."

Lin shook his head, mildly annoyed. He wasn't a demon ninja-butler.

"Oh quit making fun of Lin." Liz smiled at him. "He's obviously Jason the guy with knives for fingers and hitchhikes so he can kill them off one by one." She made a slashing motion with her fingers.

Yasu and Liz started laughing while Naru and Lin just stared at them, completely impassive.

"Are you finished?" Lin asked icily. Liz wiped the tears away from her face. She smiled at him.

"Or maybe." She snickered. "He's the Easter bunny but he had a rough childhood so the tough outer shell is causing him to _look _like a demon ninja-butler named Jason Myers with knives for fingers that hitchhikes on Fleet Street but in reality he's a fluffy bunny!"

Lin groaned, this was going to be a _long _day. "I am not a fluffy bunny, nor a demon ninja-butler named Michael Myers _or _Jason. I do not hitchhike on Fleet Street _and _I do not have knives for fingers."

Liz snorted. "_We _know you don't. We're talking about personality wise. Get with the program Lin."

**.xXx.**

"This is where Ollie-pop slept when he was little." Lila gestured towards the room and Mai stepped inside. Mai tried very hard not to laugh at it, for it was covered in bunnies and painted bright green and pink. Poor Naru. "He even had a stuffed rabbit named Binky."

That did it. Mai bursted out laughing. "Seriously?"

"No, it wasn't named Berilius." Lila gave her a funny look. "Where'd you get that?"

"NO," Mai yelled. "I ASKED, ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Lila nodded. "Why of course dear. I wouldn't lie about that. But Ollie-Ollie-Oxen free doesn't like to talk about it. It brings up untouched issues that could result in broken mirrors and vases."

Ollie-Ollie-Oxen free? What was with these nicknames?

"Lila?" Herb yelled. "Are you up there again?"

"Herb, you can't walk up these steps, you'll mess up your back."

"My what?" He yelled.

"Your back."

"My what?"

"Your back."

"My- Ow, my back." He yelled. He trudged up the rest of the stairs and came to stand by Mai. "Woman, why didn't you tell me it would mess up my back?"

Lila frowned. "Your what?"

"My back."

"Your-"

"Okay!" Mai said, clapping her hands together. "Is there anything else you want me to see?"

Lila and Herb looked at her strangely. "You have to use the restroom Marvin? Why did you say so?"

"I SAID," Mai enunciated every word this time. "IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT ME TO SEE?"

Herb and Lila looked at each-other, a small smile playing at the edge of their lips. Mai was suddenly regretting ever asking that question but before she could say 'never mind' Herb was already walking down the hallway with Mai in tow.

"Where are we going?" Mai asked nervously.

"To the bat cave!" Lila and Herb yelled simultaneously.

**.xXx.**

"Ayako and Bou-san are here!" Yasu yelled. "Oh demon ninja-butler, come help with the door!"

He turned halfway to see Lin glaring daggers at him. Yasu swallowed, so maybe calling Lin a demon ninja-butler wasn't such a great idea. After helping Bou-san and Ayako with their luggage Yasu sat down on the couch.

"So, how was your flight?" John asked.

"Boring." Bou-san muttered. "Ayako refused to talk to me."

"I was sleeping." She argued.

"That's right." Bou-san muttered. "You need all the beauty sleep you can get."

"What was that?" She yelled, whacking him the back of his head.

Luella burst into the room, obviously panicked. "Have you seen your grandparents Noll?"

Naru shook his head. "They went to go look at the house with Mai. Why?"

"The car is missing." Luella threw her hands in the air. Naru's eyes widened and Liz clapped her hand over her mouth. Lin shook his head, this was bad, very bad.

"Why did you leaving the garage unlocked?" Naru yelled.

"It was an accident!" Luella yelled back. "And don't talk to me like that young man."

Liz closed her eyes, trying to focus on Herb or Lila. "Their in the car."

Naru moaned. "This isn't good."

"Why?" Everyone asked at once. Lin, Liz, Naru and his mother looked at each-other, trying to find the best way to help them understand that Herb and Lila's driving was, well, not something you'd ever want to experience. Ever. In fact, you didn't even want to be anywhere near them when they were driving.

"Because." Naru said cautiously. "My grandparents, tend to, well-"

"Drive like lunatics." Liz finished. "They're even banned from driving on main roads and bridges."

"Oh dear." John whispered. A car engine had started and Liz had a nagging suspicion to who would be behind _that _wheel.

* * *

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Naru: **I'm leaving.

**Me: **Why?

**Naru: **I have to eat sometime.

**Me: **I ordered pizza.

**Naru: **I... don't like pizza?

**Me: **A-ha! You're trying to get out of this conversation thing.

**Naru: **You have no proof.

**Me: **You have no life.

**Naru: **You have no brain.

**Me: **You have no heart. OH BURN.

**Naru: **... That was a good one.

**Me: **I know. I have the best points...

**Naru: **Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

**Me: **So, hold on. Okay.

**Naru: **What did you do?

**Mai: **Hello!

**Me: **Hey Mai!!

**Naru: **What is she doing here?

**Mai and I: **What are you saying?

**Naru: ***sigh* I was just asking a question.

**Mai: **Oh, okay. Well... I like you grandparents. And your rabbit named Binky.

**Naru: ***groans* They didn't.

**Mai and I: **Oh, but they did.

* * *

YES!! I've been wanting to use the term 'To the bat cave.' for a _long _time. But the story line in the others wouldn't allow me to.

Review people! Do you see that cute little green button right below these words? Press it! It brings good luck!

*results may vary*

**not responsible for the small cases of bad luck**

***not responsible for no luck at all for that matter***


	41. Grandparent's Day Part Three:

**Disclaimer****: **I was thinking, we should have Ghost Hunt awards or something. Like how they have Harry Potter awards and Twilight awards. I read this fic the other day and I'd totally nominate it! Of course, I'm just thinking out-loud here.

Oh and do they have grandparents day in England? If they don't... Then for the purpose of this story they do. Besides, who doesn't love grandparents day? I mean you get to celebrate your grandparents and everything! (well in less you have no grandparents, in which case I apologize)

**A/N: **Okay, so I posted another story called... **Lin's Secret and Ingenious File**. Go read it if you haven't already. (I give a big thanks to all who reviewed on it already!) Also, there's another (which most of you have read I'm assuming...) **SPR and Its Issues According to Yasuhara**. Go check it out. :)

WHOOO over 400 reviews! Great job my friends!

suggestions anyone? New holiday time!

* * *

**I'm Too Old For This:**

~Grandparent's Day Part Three:~

_"Because." Naru said cautiously. "My grandparents, tend to, well-"_

_"Drive like lunatics." Liz finished. "They're even banned from driving on main roads and bridges."_

_"Oh dear." John whispered. A car engine had started and Liz had a nagging suspicion to who would be behind that wheel._

**.xXx.**

"Well, _that _isn't good." Luella muttered. "Any ideas on how to get them back?"

She was faced with silence and confused faces all the way around the room. So much for plans. She sighed, looking at Lin first. He was always quiet, who knew what was going on in his head?

"How are we supposed to get Grandma and Grandpa back when they drive like raving lunatics with no regard for the law?" Naru rolled his eyes. "Besides, Grandpa would never agree to pull over. Remember that fifty mile race Grandpa had with the police?"

"Oh, the one in Vancouver?" Liz asked. Naru nodded, there was no getting past the fact that his grandfather was an _insane _driver. They were like Bonnie and Clyde, except... Lila and Herb. Naru and Gene had been in the car when their grandparents had gone on a fifty mile 'race' with the police.

"Yeah, that one." Naru sighed. "All grandpa said the entire fifty miles was; 'You'll never take me alive.' and 'Catch me if you can coppers.' Of course, Gene was screaming at the top of his lungs while Grandma knitted our holiday sweaters."

Yasu and the others sweatdropped.

"What?" Naru, Luella, and Liz asked at the same time.

"This is normal for us." Liz said as if it were the most simple thing in the world. "Besides, you still have to see family picture day. Those were some funny times."

Naru rolled his eyes. "No, they were not."

"How would you know!" Liz snapped. "You were never there!"

Yasu cleared his throat. "So, what do we do until Mai gets back with your grandparents? I mean, we still have to get the family pictures done."

Naru shrugged. "I think you mean _if _Mai gets back with my grandparents."

**.xXx.**

Mai took a shaky step out of the car. They had made it back to the Davis house unscathed. Well, mostly. Mai was probably mentally scarred for the rest of her life. She'd never look at cars the same way ever again. The first thing they'd done while in the car was run seven red lights, nearly run over several children, they had run over two squirrels (may the rest in peace) and had nearly run off a cliff _and _a bridge, crashed a wedding, and nearly avoided being caught by the cops.

"Naru!" The first words leaving her lips in the past two hours. Seeing as the screams she was emitting from her mouth didn't count as actual words.

Lila patted her back. "Don't worry Marvin, we'll take you on another trip soon."

Mai wanted to throw up at just the thought of being in the same car, let alone the same _road _as Naru's grandparents.

"Yeah Marvin!" Herb patted her on the back. "You were yelling all the way through the wedding trip."

Naru wove his fingers through Mai's, Mai didn't really care how or when he got there but it stopped her from collapsing on the spot. Naru held Mai up and sighed. His grandparents never learned did they?

"Grandma, grandpa, go inside would you?" He raised his voice so they wouldn't mistake it for something like 'go play in some quicksand' or 'go feed the alligators at the zoo.'

After they'd left Naru made Mai sit down on the pavement. He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His cold blue eyes practically boring into her skull. Mai laughed a little nervously and just a tad insanely.

"I'm fine." She coughed. "Although, I don't think I'm going to be going anywhere with your grandparents in any form of vehicle."

He chuckled softly and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair. He smiled at her and withdrew. "You know," He said, his smile turning into a smirk. "We still have to get through picture day."

Mai groaned. "Is that any worse than what I just went through?"

Naru looked at the house wearily. "Yes. Yes it is."

**.xXx.**

"Time for family pictures!" Liz cried. "That means you have to come out sometime Naru."

Mai sat on the couch, looking up at the celling, trying very hard not to give away Naru's hiding place. There was no way she'd be caught by Liz this time. Liz had been trying to pry it out of her for twenty minutes now. Mai refused to give her any inkling of an idea to where Naru would be.

"Mai," Liz said, turning to face her. "Tell me where my nephew is."

Mai pressed her lips together, trying hard not to think about where he was.

"Hmm," Liz frowned. "You're getting better at hiding your thoughts Mai."

Luella ran through the door, disrupting Liz's thought-dismantling process. Lately, Liz had been able to work through a person's mind, dismantling their thoughts to make it easier to read their mind. Mai's thought process became unguarded and Liz was able to locate Naru quite easily.

"Yes!" Liz cried.

Luella and Mai looked at her funnily. "Excuse me?"

Liz froze. "Sorry, what were you saying Lulu?"

"I was just saying that mom and dad decided to fly a plane." Luella looked really tired and mad. Her parents meant well, it's just that they were a little bit crazy.

"But," Liz asked, confused. "We don't have a plane."

"You realize this, I realize this, but they don't realize this." Luella sighed. "They're driving the golf cart we have in the shed. Trying to take off. Hey have you seen my son?"

Liz grinned and Mai groaned. "Yeah, he's in the attic."

**.xXx.**

Naru stared at the wall, obviously angry at whomever for finding him in the attic. He sighed, his grandparents were sitting across from him, smiling at him like crazed old people. Well, they were crazed old people...

"Ollie-pollie." His grandmother said smiling. "Do you want to go to the zoo with us next week? You can bring your friends too."

Naru almost immediately said 'no' but he paused, his mother was giving him a stern look. "I-I'll think about it okay."

His grandma cocked her head to the side. "You're a little young to be drinking Ollie-pollie."

Naru rolled his eyes. "I said 'I'll think about it.'"

Liz walked in, smiling at Naru in an almost mocking manner. He scowled at her, giving her even more of a reason to smile at him. It was common knowledge to the Davis' that family pictures never ended in a controlled manner, they usually ended up with some sort of injury (usually to the photographer) and they repeatedly had to redo the pictures for someone was closing their eyes or had tripped or something.

Usually this had to do with Naru. He really didn't take good pictures.

**.o0o.**

"Okay, say cheese." The photographer smiled through the camera and leaned to take the picture. Naru was pouting and staring out into nowhere like he usually did when he was mad. Mai was trying, although not very successfully, to get him to actually look at the camera.

The photographer raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me, Mr. Davis?"

Naru shot a glare at him and shut the guy up. He looked back down at the camera and resumed his picture taking, there was no doubt to the fact that Oliver Davis was probably the scariest person in the world. Besides those dictators and the horror movie killers that everyone was afraid of. The obviously haven't met Oliver Davis.

They all resumed their original poses, having gotten over the disruption that _Naru _had made. Liz shot him a look, telling him not to mess this up again. He simply frowned at her, basically saying 'I'll mess it up if I want to.' She frowned and elbowed Naru in the stomach, causing him to double over, he knocked into Mai who was flung against him after Masako tripped backwards into John. Naru was still doubled over in pain with Mai draped over him, John and Masako were tangled together which looked really awkward. Luella tripped over her own feet, bumping into Yasuhara who hit Bou-san. Bou-san, having lost his balance, hit Ayako in the butt. She spun around, slapping him in the face and sending him reeling into Lin and Madoka. While his grandparents stood calmly in the middle, smiling at the camera.

**.o0o.**

Naru groaned. "This is probably the worst picture ever."

Mai grinned, linking her arm with his. "I think it's kind of cute."

"How is that cute?" He asked, looking at the picture with detest. "I'm doubled over in pain."

Lin looked over Naru's shoulder, frowning. This was all Liz's fault if she hadn't elbowed Naru and if he hadn't knocked Mai over then the entire picture wouldn't look like they were in the middle of a hurricane's destruction path.

"Well," Mai said, trying to come up with something good. "John and Masako shared their first kiss."

"Yeah, and now, they're not talking to eachother." Naru argued. "John is embarrassed and so is Masako."

"Oh please, you know they both liked it." Mai waved her hand carelessly. "Besides, Ayako and Bou-san kissed after he hit her in the butt anyway. The only person who got hurt was you."

Naru groaned. "I can still feel her elbow."

Liz walked through the door, a little nervous. "Hey Ollie-pop, how's it going?"

"Oh wonderful, my aunt elbowed me in the gut and ruined the picture while my grandparents are sitting there peacefully in the middle." He frowned at her. "And I have to go to the zoo with them in a couple weeks."

Liz shrugged. "It could be worse Ollie-Ollie-Oxenfree." She smiled at him. "You could be blind."

Naru rolled his eyes and slammed the door to his room shut. This was not a fun time for him. Mai sighed and walked down the hallway, Naru's awful mood was bringing her and all of the plants in the house down.

She paused by the garage door, contemplating over whether she shouldn't investigate the sound coming through the door or should. She chose the latter and cracked the door open.

"Hey Marvin!" Lila cried, yanking her into the car. "We got the keys to Lulu's car!"

Mai groaned as the car pulled out of the driveway. She was captive yet again, but this time to old people that had no regard for the law and no sense of hearing let alone eyesight. She began writing her will in her mind, maybe she'd give Ayako the key to her apartment.

* * *

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Naru: **...

**Me: **What? You aren't talking to me anymore?

**Naru: **...

**Me: **And you call me immature.

**Naru: **...

**Me: **Would you speak!!!

**Naru: **...

**Me: **Grrr. Fine, two can play at this game.

**Naru: **...

**Me: **...

**Naru: **...

**Me: **...

**Naru: **...

**Me: **..- I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! *runs away*

**Naru: **Cullen vs. Black120 cannot conduct her normal author/character conversation. Please come back at a later date. *snickers* Have a nice day.

* * *

I _need _suggestions.

I also need to know whether to continue these stories.

I also also need some dinner

I also also also want there to be no homework.

I also also also also want Naru and Mai to get together in the manga

I also also also also also know that the fifth one isn't going to happen. :(

(hey if you look at the shape of these sentences, it makes the shape of a turnip looking type thing)

OR A HAT in the _shape _of a turnip. OR a turnip in the shape of a hat!! Oh the scandal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	42. Zoo Mini Story

**Disclaimer****: **

I was struck by inspiration yesterday... Literally. I was just _minding _my own business and WHAM, it hit me. In fact, most of what you're about to read, is saved to my phone because I didn't want to forget what I had imagined.

**A/N: **

I know some of you don't like John and Masako pairings _but _I think they're ridiculously cute together and so, yeah! _And, _I owe someone a John and Masako story _and _a trip to the zoo so... here it is!

The next holiday will be Thanksgiving. This is a mini-story.

Oh, and I really am afraid of monkeys. (See title)

Everyone has irrational fears. Like for me, it's monkeys and outer space. (Seriously, I'm deathly afraid of both...)

**If someone's favorite animal is a monkey or you're an aspiring astronaut, it's just my opinion and my scarred childhood speaking...**

* * *

**You're Afraid of Monkeys?:**

~Zoo Mini Story:~

This was _so _embarrassing. So entirely embarrassing it wasn't even funny. John Brown, was afraid. Afraid of what you might ask? Well, there are many things that frighten our cute little Australian priest but the main two things that were frightening him today require us to go back one day ago, to when he asked the first object that frightened him to go to the zoo.

Which, not so incidentally, had the dreaded second objects that scared the living daylights out of him. Of course, he wasn't thinking about the dreaded second object when he'd asked the first object but now he was sort of wishing he had...

**.xXx.**

_Yesterday:_

The SPR office was eerily quiet as John entered. Mai was sitting on the couch, staring off into space while he heard the distant clicking of Lin's typing in his office. John supposed that Naru was out getting lunch or something because he'd heard absolutely nothing from Naru's office. Either he was gone, or he was in a _really _bad mood.

John smiled brightly at Mai and told her good morning. She smiled back at him and inquired about whether he wanted any tea or not, considering that Naru would be asking about it any time now. He was definitely in a bad mood.

"Thank you Mai." He said graciously as he sat down across from her.

Mai nodded. "Of course." She hesitated, wanting to ask about his relationship with Masako.

That weekend, they had gone to visit Naru's parents in England for grandparents. They'd wound up taking a picture which incidentally caused he and Masako to share a kiss. A kiss that had been on John's mind for ages. And, he was sorry to say, (after all he _is _a priest) a kiss he would most definitely want to repeat.

"Is there something you needed Mai?" He asked, knowing just what she was going to ask.

She shook her head, blushing. "Nothing John."

He smiled anyway. He'd been awfully embarrassed when he'd kissed her. It was completely on accident, mind you, but he still felt guilty. Masako had turned ten shades of red and he had automatically assumed that he'd turned more than ten so he had done the only thing he knew what to do in this situation. Run. That was why she wasn't talking to him and that was why he felt even more guilty than usual.

"Where's Liz?" John asked. He hadn't seen the mind reader all day and that was unusual, seeing as she was always up here bugging Naru. She said she was going to return to Japan a day later than the rest of them. Something about not feeling too well.

Mai frowned. "She stayed in England because she's sick. They don't know what's wrong with her, that's why Naru's in such a bad mood. He hates losing someone he loves."

John looked up, alarmed. "Is she dying?"

Mai shook her head. "No, but being very sick and dying is the same to him. She insists she's fine and she talked to Naru this morning but he's still in an awful mood. He really cares about his aunt."

Naru burst out of the room, giving Mai and John a glare before ordering more tea. He gave John a funny look making him feel even more guilty.

"I'm not one to give advice," Naru said cautiously when Mai went to make him tea. "but you need to apologize to Masako."

John winced. Why on earth was _Naru_ giving _him _advice on love? Maybe Mai was a good influence on the narcissist after all.

"She thinks you don't like her." Naru whispered, never once meeting John's eyes. "Which I don't think is the case."

John wanted to bang his head against the wall. Which was out of the question considering the nearest wall was on the other side of the room and he wasn't about to get up. He _never _wanted her to think he didn't like her. That was the opposite of what he wanted her to think.

"What do I do then?" John said miserably. Naru stole a glance at John and smirked at him as Mai walked in with a cup of tea.

"What were you saying about Masako?" Naru asked Mai innocently.

Mai frowned, then brightened. "Oh, I was telling you that she loved the zoo. I was going to suggest that we all went there as a group but..." She stole a look at John who blushed.

He was going to take Masako to the zoo. He just had to find the way to tell her.

**.xXx.**

Masako stared at herself in the mirror. Was there something wrong with her? Is that why John had run? She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, finally deciding to get up and leave the house when the phone rang.

She considered not answering it on the slight chance it was her director but she picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" She asked, inspecting herself once again for flaws that could have caused him to run. Call it low self esteem but she _really _cared what he thought.

"M-Masako?" John's voice rang in her ears. He sounded really nervous.

She frowned. "What is it John?"

She could practically see him wince. She wanted to apologize immediately but she was hurt. And being hurt sometimes caused the person to act on feelings that could hurt the other person.

"I was wondering," John said, regaining his composure. "if you would like to go to the zoo with me tomorrow."

Masako's eyes widened. Go to the zoo? With John? She almost giggled but she caught herself. "Yes." She said a little too quickly for her own liking. "I mean, sure."

"Good." John said, obviously relieved and not to mention excited. "I'll pick you up at four."

When she'd hung up she was practically jumping with excitement. So, who would a wealthy medium with the world at her fingertips call after being asked out on a date for the first time in her life? Mai Taniyama of course.

**.xXx.**

John pulled up at Masako's house and stared at it in awe. It was _huge._

Masako hopped into the car quickly and gave John a tiny smile, showing that she was nervous. But hey, so was he. He had even told Mai before he'd left that if he wound up having a heart attack before he had gotten a chance to tell Masako how he felt then she was to tell Masako about it. He had actually made the decision yesterday to resign from the church. It was a decision that he had to make if he wanted to be with Masako.

And, believe it or not, he was in love with the medium he'd met almost four years ago.

**.xXx.**

They'd arrived at the zoo within twenty minutes. John had decided that if he didn't start talking then she was _really _going to think he didn't like her. He couldn't have that happening again now could he?

"Masako?" He asked, feeling himself turn red. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head, covering her smile with her kimono. She was extremely nervous, mind you, she just didn't express it like John did. John, being the cute little priest (or should I say, soon to be ex-priest?) he is, blushed ten shades of red before making himself calm down.

"Not really." Masako said sweetly. "Why don't we look around the zoo some, then we can eat."

John nodded, swallowing his initial fear. This wouldn't end badly. He promised himself he wouldn't let it end like Naru had with Mai for at least a year before returning to Japan.

"Sure."

Unfortunately for John, Masako had grabbed his hand, inducing a blush from the Australian priest. But of course, he didn't let go.

**.xXx.**

_Now:_

It all started with the monkey pen. John had just been minding his own business, having a nice talk with Masako when they had come across the monkey pen. At first, John wasn't afraid. He figured they'd just walk past it and be on their way.

But _no_. The person who had been overseeing the monkey pen had the _ingenious _idea to take out a monkey and let people look at it. Masako tugged on his sleeve, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh can we see the monkeys John?" She looked up at him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Now he knew what Naru went through every time Mai looked at him like that.

He forced a smile. "O-of course."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and dragged him towards the monkey pen. He smiled in spite of his fear getting closer and closer to his personal bubble. He'd face all his fears if he got a kiss for every one of them.

He stood as far away from the handler as he could without looking suspicious. He had always been afraid of the little primates but he'd never _vocalized _it. It had started when he was five and went to the zoo for the first time. He'd gone to the monkey pen, fascinated by all of God's creatures. Unfortunately, the monkeys weren't to happy that day and had flung themselves at the wall of the pen, scaring and scarring a five year old John for the rest of his life.

"John are you okay?" Masako asked, grabbing his hand. "You look rather pale."

He smiled at her. His trivial fear wasn't going to ruin her fun. "I'm fine." He blanched as the monkey handler walked over to them.

"Now, now." The handler smiled softly. "This little guy isn't going hurt you."

And, oh the irony, the monkey jumped off of the handler and onto John's head. Of course. He nearly fainted and he began hyperventilating. Masako gaped at him a slow smile forming on her face. John Brown, exorcist and priest was deathly afraid of a little monkey.

**.xXx.**

John looked down at his feet as Masako sat beside him. After getting the monkey off of him, he'd promptly fainted and they'd taken him to a room where he could relax and not faint again. This was embarrassing. Very, very embarrassing.

Masako took his hand in hers. "It's okay to be afraid of things John."

He looked up at her and blushed when she smiled at him. He got butterflies in his stomach when she smiled at him like that. She began to laugh and sat down beside him.

"You know, I'm deathly afraid of lizards." She smiled at him, inducing a smile from him.

"You are?" He asked smiling at her. She nodded, blushing. She hesitated for a minute, debating over whether or not to ask him a question. He sighed, he knew it was coming. Why had he run when they'd kissed? Why didn't he explain himself later?

"I was afraid of what you'd say." John muttered. "And I was guilty because I was a priest and I'm not supposed to have feelings for you but I do, and now that I think about it," John looked into Masako's eyes. "I'll never be sorry about that."

Masako gaped at him. She hadn't been expecting that answer. Her heart swelled and her grin multiplied ten fold. She flung her arms around him and kissed him, he smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Masako, not caring anymore. He had Masako and that was all he needed.

**~Fin~**

* * *

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Naru: **Why are you mad at me again?

**Me: **Because I read the tenth manga. (which came out the 25th for all of you readers in America)

**Naru: **So?

**Me: **SO?! You are a jerk you know that right. You're just lucky that Ghost Hunt is on my top three mangas of all time and I'm still going to read the other ones even though I KNOW what happens.

**Naru: **Oh... That's the case where I tell Mai to get a new job....

**Me: **_No.... _It's the one where you tell her you love her like you SHOULD HAVE. *sarcasm here*

**Naru: **I'm sorry?

**Me: **I really hate you right now.

**Naru: **I hated me too...

**Monk-san: **If it makes you feel any better, I hated you all the time... *exit Bou-san*

**Naru and I: **....

**Me: **We're having a pity party for Naru's lack of brain cells in the girl department. Go away. TT_TT

**Yasu: **We're basking in the glory of his idiocy, we're acknowledging his stupidity, we're observing his denseness, we're-

**Naru: **Okay! I think the readers get it...

**Me: **Basically Naru is an idiot but I love him anyway... You can't stay mad at Naru... Which bugs me to no end, mind you.

**Naru: ***sigh*

**Me: ***sigh*

**Yasu: ***sigh* Wait, what are we sighing about?

**Naru and I: **Grr...

* * *

Really? What is it with the manga stories I read and good endings?!?! Gah! Anyone have a good manga that ENDS WELL?!

If so, review and suggest for me... I am _so _sick of bad endings...

OH and I watched Whispers of the Heart!! IT IS SOOOOOO CUTE! (it ends well F.Y.I.) :D


	43. Thanksgiving Part One:

**Disclaimer: IMPORTANT! (to me anyway) **I have one thing to say: When reviewing my story DO NOT tell me this sucks AND _keep reviewing_. I have deleted that person's review, you know who you are, because not only was it _completely _unnecessary but it had _no _point. I _realize_ that my first story wasn't the best but that doesn't mean you have to bash it and tell me you're going to keep reading because not only is that damaging to _my _confidence in this story (It wasn't that bad, lowering my confidence, after all, 472 people say I'm great.) and it was on my very first chapter. HELLO, it's been on here for over a year... Constructive criticism is welcomed. Not blatant 'this sucks, quit writing'.

Oh, do they even call it Thanksgiving in Japan? If they don't, disregard my lack of knowledge on that. ^^ apparently, someone (refer to the above rant) didn't like the fact that I put in a Christmas story about how the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future in a Japanese manga _fanfiction _because it wasn't 'factually based.' or something like that....

That is all. Enjoy!

* * *

**When Birth Parents Come Knocking:**

Naru sat in his chair, not paying attention to Lin and his inability to type quietly. It bothered him to no end, but there really wasn't anything he could do about it. Lin got his work done. Which meant they got money, which gave him a place to live and kept Mai in school. Not that she was any good at it. Naru looked up, a slight worried expression on his face. He hadn't gotten a call from his parents or his aunt and his aunt had been sick for at least two months. They had yet to figure out what was wrong with her but she kept insisting that it was nothing, refusing to go to the doctor and all.

He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. His aunt was finally calling.

"Hello?" He answered, trying hard not to seem concerned.

"Ollie-pop!" She said into the phone. "I have great news!"

She paused dramatically, waiting for him to break down and ask her excitedly what the great news was but he'd never do that. He just waited patiently for her to continue.

"Well?" He asked. "What is this 'great news' you have?"

She sighed angrily and coughed. It took a two minutes for her to stop coughing. "Sorry, I was _saying_ that I have great news because your parents, grandparents and I are coming over to Japan for Thanksgiving!"

He frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Liz sighed. "I am perfectly fine. I just have a slight cough."

"A slight cough?" He asked accusingly. "That's hardly a _slight cough_."

Liz snorted. "Whatever, the point is Ollie-pop, I'm coming to Japan whether you like it or not." She sighed. "Besides, your parents are out at the moment and they told me to call you seeing as they're going to be in a meeting for the next two hours."

Naru frowned over the phone, causing a very late Mai to think that the frown was directed at her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I slept in and- and- you aren't even frowning at me are you?" She pouted at Naru's amused smirk when he motioned to the phone in his hand. She shrugged off her jacket and leaned on the counter.

"I have to go." Naru said abruptly, cutting off the excited jabbering coming from the other end. "Be careful Aunt Liz, you don't want to die in the middle of the plane ride."

He looked up at Mai after he'd hung up, giving her a cold glare (which he surprisingly never gave her any more until now) and ordered tea in a rather harsh tone.

"Who was that?" Mai asked, setting his tea in front of him.

He took a sip and sighed. "It was Liz, she's coming down to Japan with my grandparents and parents for Thanksgiving."

Mai smiled. "I think she'll be okay, you know how your aunt is. She won't listen to you unless she actually collapsed of whatever illness she has." Mai noticed the small, almost undetectable, smile that was forming on Naru's impassive face.

He nodded. "Nothing could possibly go wrong this time."

**.xXx.**

"Yeah right." Bou-san snorted, dropping the last bit of food in his mouth. "I believe _that _when I see it."

Ayako rolled her eyes. "It's true! I heard that Liz and the rest of Naru's family is coming to Japan for Thanksgiving." Ayako leaned forward. "_And_ there's this strange woman that has been coming around the office lately dressed in blue. She looks _just like him__._"

Bou-san rolled his eyes as well. "You're just imagining things. Why would Naru's birth mom be coming around here now, of all times, to collect her long lost son that _she _put up for adoption?"

Ayako paused, having seen the woman walk up the stairs to the office building. Ayako tugged on his sleeve dragging Bou-san up the stairs and hiding right where the corner of the hallway turned sharply to the left. Bou-san and Ayako stuck their heads out the side of the corner. The woman did have black hair and she was dressed in a bright blue shirt this time instead of the dress Ayako had been seeing her in for the past two days.

"Hey guys what-" Ayako yanked John and Masako back and covered both of their mouths with her hand.

"Shh!" She hissed, dragging the blond priest behind her. The woman looked up, hesitating at the door, wondering what she'd heard.

"Who is that?" John hissed, catching on. Masako crouched beside Ayako, trying to get a better view.

"We think it's Naru's birth mom." Ayako whispered.

Bou-san rolled his eyes. "It's obviously a person with a case to be solved. I don't know who this 'we' is you keep mentioning."

"Well," John offered, trying to make the peace so they wouldn't be caught staring. "there's a possibility that it's his birth mom," Ayako left out a soft 'ha'. "that needs help with a case." Bou-san stuck his tongue out at Ayako.

"Excuse me?" The woman looked up at the three of them, shocking them all. "Is there something I can help you with."

Ayako, Bou-san, and John just stared. She looked so muchlike Naru that it was scary.

"Um," Ayako rubbed the back of her head. "I was just wondering what your name was and what you were doing in front of the office building for SPR."

The woman smiled brightly, causing Bou-san to twitch slightly from the shock of seeing an almost Naru-like replica smile at them. "My name is Akiko Fukui* and I was wondering if Oliver Davis was anywhere around here. I keep coming here, because that's what it says on this paper, but it clearly says 'Kazuya Shibuya' instead of 'Oliver Davis.'"

Ayako elbowed Bou-san in the arm, muttering a quiet 'I told you so' in his ear.

"What for?" Bou-san asked, shooting a smug look at Ayako.

Akiko frowned, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "I don't know why you'd want to know."

John laughed nervously. "Oh, we work there!"

Akiko relaxed and threw out that charming smile again. "I'm his birth mother."

**.xXx.**

"He's out at the moment." Mai said shakily. "I don't know when he'll be back."

The woman that had come in with rather shocked Ayako, Bou-san, and John had delivered weird news. Naru's birth mother had finally, after eighteen or so years, had come to claim him. She'd told Mai her name, what her relation to Naru was, and Mai, in turn, told her she was dating her son.

Akiko got up and smiled charmingly again. "Well, Ms. Taniyama, since you're dating my son, would you please give him this letter when he returns? I'd appreciate it. I would stay longer," She explained. "but I have an appointment that I simply can't miss."

_Wow,_ Mai thought. _She's just like him too. So formal. _She took the folder and the piece of paper attached and promised her to take care of it until her boss/boyfriend returned.

After the door clicked shut the room seemed to lighten up and they were finally able to breath normally again. Mai looked down at the folder, then up at Bou-san and the others.

"Wow." Mai muttered. "I wonder what Naru's going to do."

They all shivered.

"What was up with that woman?" Ayako asked. "She's so... so..."

"Creepy?" Bou-san offered. "She's so formal and strict, just like Naru but she's _nice _too. That's such a weird combination for someone in Naru's family."

Masako nodded in agreement.

Mai nodded, thinking about calling Lin into the room to help her with this enormous weight in her hands. It felt like a rock to her, she knew it would shock Naru, maybe put him in a bad mood for a couple days, maybe weeks and he'd have to tell his adoptive parents too. Luella's heart would break.

"Are you going to look at it?" Ayako asked curiously, leaning over Mai's shoulder.

"No- No way!" Mai snapped. "This is Naru's _life_. It's his- his _link_ to what he could've had before hand. I wouldn't look at that!"

John nodded in agreement. "I think you're correct in thinking so Mai. To look into someone's personal belongings isn't appropriate or respectful now is it?"

Ayako shrugged. "I was just wondering who his father was. I mean, she's Japanese, why would she name her son Oliver if she's Japanese?"

"Because his father was English." Lin's voice said from behind Mai.

She squealed and dropped the folder she had clutched in her hands.

"How do you know?" They all asked him.

He bent over to pick up the file and sighed. "I've met his birth mother twice and saw a picture of his father multiple times. I never learned his name though, Akiko refused to talk about him."

"Does Naru know about them?" John asked.

Lin shook his head. "Akiko came to the Davis' right after Gene died, she wanted to speak with Naru but Luella and Liz told her to wait a couple years until the finding of Gene's body could take place and he could move on. We asked her about his father but she wouldn't give us much information besides that he lived in England and she had met him while on a family trip there. They dated for awhile and she had two sons. He either left her or died. I'm not sure."

The stood in an awkward silence for awhile.

"Do Luella and Liz like her?" Mai asked. "She seems nice enough."

Lin set the file down on the counter so Naru would find it easily. "No, Luella both hates her and likes her because she gave up who she now calls her son and she, Martin, and Liz also don't like her because they're afraid, I guess, that Naru will choose his birth mother over them and leave."

Mai nodded. "So Liz, Martin and Luella won't be happy about it will they?"

"We won't be happy about what?" Luella asked, her smile fading from her place in the doorway with Liz and Martin close behind. Naru was behind his mother, staring at the six people who seemed to be holding a secret that they wouldn't be able to hold onto for much longer. Especially with a suspicious mind reader among them.

* * *

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Naru: **So... Do you want me to do it?

**Me: **Yeah, go ahead Mr. Explainer.

**Naru:** *glare* There is a tenth volume. Called **The Forgotten Children**. Now, for all of you in America (cause even though I'm from Japan/England, I have no idea when they're released over there.) The tenth volume came out the twenty fifth of August and the eleventh has not come out yet. I don't know if there will be any after the eleventh...

**Me: **Hey, you're supposed to know these things. You're _in _the manga!

**Naru: **If it were up to me, Gene never would've died in the first place.

**Me: **But... Then you wouldn't have met Mai!

**Naru: ***sigh* Good point...

**Me: **You're so helpful with these things...

**Naru: **I know.

**Me: **I hope that answered your questions Darkwriter14 and Chika-PyonPyon!

**Naru: **Of course it does. I'm excellent at explaining.

**Me: **Right....

**Naru: **Sarcastic are we?

**Me: **Me? Never...

**Naru: **....

**Me: **Don't you DARE start that again!

**Naru: **What are you talking about?

**Me: ***Cue flashback*

_Naru: ..._

_Me: ..._

_Naru: ..._

_Me: ..- Ahhhh! I can't take it anymore!!_

*end flashback*

**Naru: **Oh yeah... That was fun...

**Me: **Grr...

* * *

*Akiko means 'love child' in Japanese and Fukui means 'fortunate'.

Have a nice day! I know I did! Except for the fact that I failed my math quiz cause I forgot to put the negative sign in front of 131 and I subtracted wrong in another one... Stupid mistakes really... But I HATE math. With a passion. It's my worst subject.

Oh, and how do you see Liz? A blond, a red-head, a brunette? I'd like to know... Seeing as I don't even know how I envision her...

Also, I've posted a new story: **Cloud Watching**.

Yes, it's kinda corny, yes I put it together randomly while watching clouds outside my condo at the beach and yes, I did almost get struck by lightning...


	44. Thanksgiving Part Two:

**Disclaimer: **I am tired of being sick... Seriously... I don't get to go to school (no that I miss it too much) but still! I have to have _something _to do while in the time-span of my sickness...

Oh and I have a strange craving for some yellow cake and some Batman Begins/Dark Knight fanfictions along with some National Treasure and Pirates of the Caribbean thrown in there for good measure.

* * *

**When Birth Parents Come Knocking:**

_Thanksgiving Part Two:_

_"We won't be happy about what?" Luella asked, her smile fading from her place in the doorway with Liz and Martin close behind. Naru was behind his mother, staring at the six people who seemed to be holding a secret that they wouldn't be able to hold onto for much longer. Especially with a suspicious mind reader among them._

**.xXx.**

"She didn't." Liz spat. Luella frowned almost immediately after realizing what Liz was talking about. That woman had come at the most inopportune times. First, when Naru's grandmother had died. Second, when Gene had died and finally at Thanksgiving when they had decided to spend time with each other. The audacity of that woman.

"Who didn't?" Naru narrowed his eyes, demanding an answer.

"Are you going to tell him?" Liz asked nervously. That woman got on her last nerves and Luella was _actually _thinking about telling her son about that awful woman. Even though she really wasn't that awful...

"Your birth-mother." Luella whispered.

Naru just blinked. He had no idea what to say. The room had gotten unearthly quiet and Naru scrambled for words to say and came up with a certain two that always did him justice.

"Mai. Tea." And with those two words he spun on his heels and slammed the door to his office shut. Yes, that had worked quiet nicely.

**.xXx.**

_His birth-mother. _Imagine that. He sighed, how long had they known about his birth-mother? How long had they been putting off his meeting her knowing full well that he wanted to meet her? He didn't look up as he heard the door creak open, knowing only Mai had the courage to walk into his office. She sat the tea down in front of him and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

Naru let out a short laugh. "I just found out about my parents and aunt had met my birth-mother before and you'd even met her before I could. I highly doubt that makes me 'okay.'"

"_Okay._" Mai retracted her statement. "Maybe you need to look at it this way. Your parents needed to meet her first to make sure she wasn't a raving lunatic out for blood and _I _needed to meet her beforehand to make sure she wasn't a mad raving lunatic out for blood as well."

He smiled. "And was she a 'raving-lunatic-out-for-blood'?"

She grinned at him, obviously excited. "Nope, she was actually quite nice." She pulled a white card out of her pocket. "She told me to give this to you along with an envelope but Lin took that."

Naru took the white card from her hands, memorizing the numbers scrawled on the back of the card. He sighed. "This wouldn't be the number to the nearest restaurant is it?"

"N-no!" She blushed. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know," He twirled the paper around in his fingers. "maybe the emblem on the back. I should've known my mother would switch it."

Mai gaped at him. "No way! I had that in my pocket the entire time! I didn't feel a thing! Are you sure your mom isn't a gypsy or a pickpocket or something?"

He smirked at her. "No, she most definitely isn't. It's not my fault you simply aren't observant Mai."

She blushed. "I am too observant! I was just wrapped up in- in-"

"Staring at me." He teased, inducing yet another adorable blush from her. He loved it when she blushed.

"I was not staring at you!" She yelled.

He smiled at her again. "You were thinking about it though." He smirked again. "You do mutter my name in your sleep a lot."

She threw her hands in the air in defeat. "You're impossible!"

"Impossibly handsome." He corrected her with another giant smirk on his face.

"That's it!" She cried, barging out of the room. "I'm out of here!" And she left, muttering something about him being a 'narcissistic jerk' and some other unmentionable things.

**'What are you going to do about our birth-mother?' **Gene asked. **'It's too bad I won't get to meet her.'**

That was right... Gene was dead and he'd never get to meet the woman that had given them up many years ago. He frowned. How long had his parents known about his real mom? How long had they been keeping this from him?

**'Hey, I'm sure they had a good reason.' **Gene said quickly, noticing which direction his twin's thoughts were going in. **'Mom doesn't lie to us unless it's completely necessary. You know how emotionally unstable you were after I died.'**

_'I was not emotionally unstable.' _ Naru muttered.

**'Sure.' **Gene teased. **'In the words of your two hour therapist, which was a new record for you by the way, 'Talking brings us together.''**

Naru almost laughed. _'That was right before I blew out the lights and took him for a ride with my abilities. He left of course, but not before he screamed bloody murder and started crying.' _Naru sighed. _'I don't know what I'm going to do Gene.'_

**'I'm sure you'll figure something out.' **Gene said encouragingly. **'You always do.'**

**.xXx.**

"I still don't like her." Luella muttered as she took another sip of her coffee. Luella had finally given up trying to talk to her moody son and walked downstairs. Liz sat beside her, a completely bored expression on her face as she too took a sip of her drink.

"I don't like her any more than you do Lulu." Liz coughed again, it was getting worse. She didn't know _why _Luella had to go and mention Akiko to Naru. Well, they kinda had to but Liz had always supported the tell-him-much-later plan over the lets-tell-him-now plan. She nearly spit out her drink when she saw a glimpse of blue and black walk into the shop. Akiko Fukui was here.

Liz grabbed a newspaper and hid behind it before Akiko turned around.

"What are you-"

"Quiet!" Liz hissed, pointing in the direction of his birth-mother. Luella quieted immediately.

Akiko turned around, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at a talking newspaper.

"Should we follow her?" Luella asked. "You know, to make sure she isn't a raving lunatic out for blood?"

"I second that motion." Liz whispered. "You think you know people then they go all psycho and attack you in your sleep."

"You speak from experience?" Luella asked, now interested. She often got sidetracked...

"No." Liz shrugged, getting up with the newspaper still in front of her face, Akiko had left the store. "I've just seen a lot of horror movies in my day."

Akiko turned around, suddenly aware of a certain walking newspaper following her. She narrowed her eyes, if it was those two English women that had turned her down multiple times to see her sons. She'd found out the second time she'd visited that one of them was dead.

"Can I help you?" Akiko asked angrily.

The walking newspaper stopped walking immediately. "How did you know?" The newspaper demanded, lowering it finally to reveal the two English women Akiko had disliked from the moment they'd met.

"It's not that hard to notice a walking newspaper." She sighed. "What do you want Mrs. Davis?"

Luella twitched at the formality but said nothing for a moment. "Why now?"

"Because I have the right to see my own son." Akiko turned on her heels and walked away quickly. She turned her head, a smirk playing on her lips. "I will meet him sooner or later. No matter what it takes."

They gaped at her as she rounded the corner. "I think she just threatened us."

"I think she did!"

**.xXx.**

Akiko Fukui. Naru had finally managed to figure out her name from Lin. Lin hadn't exactly _wanted _to tell him the information but Naru had enough leverage to make him. He made a mental note to stay clear of Lin for the next few days. Mai had opposed his idea at first but he'd managed to reel her in.

The plan was to meet Akiko without rousing suspicion from his mom and Liz. Now, how they were going to keep this from Liz was still a mystery considering she had mastered the art of dismantling all mind blocks and she didn't even have to concentrate on a certain person anymore. It just came naturally.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was feminine and clear. He paused for a second, not sure what to say.

"Are you Akiko Fukui?" Naru finally managed to ask.

"I am," She sighed. "I don't suppose this is Martin Davis is it? Asking me to lay off?"

Naru frowned, his birth-mother had spoken to his father before? "No, this is Oliver Davis."

The line was silent for a minute. "Oliver?" The woman's voice cracked. "_My _Oliver?"

He almost retorted 'how many Olivers do you know?' but decided against it. "I'm assuming you're my birth-mother, seeing as my parents have tried very hard to stop me from knowing about you."

She laughed. "I'd love to have lunch with you one day. I know I wasn't there for most of your life but I'd like to get to know you Oliver. I really would."

Naru frowned, he didn't know why he was having second thoughts about this. "Sure, is tomorrow okay with you?"

She confirmed it and hung up soon after. Naru paced around his office, wondering what exactly it was that was bothering him so much.

**.xXx.**

"Then," Liz snapped, embellishing the story slightly. "her head spun around and she threatened me with a pitchfork."

Bou-san rolled his eyes. "_Right_. Ms. Liz, with all due respect, she really didn't seem that bad."

Liz wrinkled her nose. "Looks can be deceiving. So _maybe _her head didn't spin around and _maybe _she didn't have a pitchfork. But she did threaten me!"

Ayako leaned closer to the table, trying to hear better. "So, what you're saying is that she's really a mean person that hates Luella and wants Naru all to herself."

"She'd probably take him back to wherever she's living now if she go her way." Luella said miserably. She plopped down next to her sister and stared forlornly at her drink. "He'd probably go too."

"Ah," John said smiling. "I know what this is about. You don't really hate Ms. Fukui, you're just worried that Naru will chose her over you and you'll be left all alone."

Luella sighed miserably. "I'm such an awful mother."

Martin sat down beside her, also in an awful mood. "He won't speak to me. He even locked the office."

Liz, who had gone completely silent, frowned. "No, I just hate her."

Liz's thoughts flipped over to her nephew and his 'secret' rendezvous with his mother. She'd let him go of course but she'd have to tell Luella. Thanksgiving dinner would be in two days and they still had to explain what exactly it was. It was an American holiday so she didn't expect them to know what it was. After a trip to America Liz had adopted the holiday, admiring the story behind it.

"Hey Lulu, for lunch tomorrow, would you like to go to this nice little restaurant a little ways from here?" They all frowned at the sudden mischievous smirk on her face. "Who knows, we might even see Naru there."

"He found her?" Luella asked, dismayed. She dialed his number but he didn't pick up, just like she'd anticipated.

"He's ignoring me." She said miserably. Martin wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll come around dear." Martin looked at Liz, hoping he was right. Liz just shrugged, she could tell what he was thinking, not what he was feeling.

What an awful Thanksgiving weekend.

* * *

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Naru: **I... have nothing to say.

**Me: **I have nothing to say either...

**Naru: **So...

**Me: **I suggest we bring in a guest...

**Naru: **Why?

**Me: **Cause I feel like it. Hmmm, Batman is out.... he's saving Gotham at the moment...

**Naru: **You know Batman? Why am I not surprised.

**Me: **Superman isn't free till March... Hmm...

**Naru: **Are you going to answer me?

**Me: **Ironman and Spiderman are simply too busy....

**Naru: **Hello?!

**Me: **OHH! I have the perfect guy!

**Naru: **Who?

**Me: **Wait.. I have a question first.

**Naru: **What? *aggravated sigh*

**Me: **What... Does the Green Lantern do exactly?

**Naru: **.... Is this really necessary?

**Me: **Yeah!! All I know is that he has this green ring that glows in the dark.

**Naru: **I'm sure Green Lantern fans would disagree with you.

**Me: **Hmm... Oh! anyway, HOWL!

**Naru: **Pardon?

**Howl: **Hello.

**Naru: **Who is _he_?

**Howl and I: ***gasp* He's the great wizard Howl!

**Naru: **_Right._ And I'm the wizard of Oz.

**Me: **Don't be silly! He doesn't come until December.

**Naru: ***rolls eyes* So what does he _do_?

**Howl: **I steal girls hearts and eat them.

**Naru: **How appalling. That's cannibalism. And you invited him into this conversation room!

**Me: **Um... He was speaking figuratively. He doesn't actually do that. So, Howl, how's Sophie doing?

**Howl: **Oh great! Although, She did get turned into cat recently...

**Naru: **That's it, I'm leaving.

* * *

*Akiko means 'love child' in Japanese and Fukui means 'fortunate'.

Really. What does the green lantern do? I was never clear on that fact...

Also, if you have a story you'd like me to read just tell me. It's not like I have anything to do for awhile and I'd like to read some of my reader's stories! (Some of them are already on my favorites) Or, if you just have a great story and feel like sharing it with me!


	45. Thanksgiving Part Three:

**Disclaimer: **I think this is the longest I've gone without updating... Hmm... I do believe this is one of the last chapters. I'm thankful for all of you who've read this even though, looking back on it, I probably would've flamed my own story. (mostly just the first few chapters though ^^)

Tomorrow, I have a science paper, geography test, spanish test, spanish project, and a humanities test... SO. Much. Studying.

**NOTE: **_**Once the Thanksgiving segment is finished so is the story. You will, however, see quite a few more one shots later. **_

* * *

**When Birth Parents Come Knocking:**

_Thanksgiving Part Three:_

Naru sat across from Akiko and quietly waited for her to begin explaining why exactly she'd left Gene and him at an orphanage. It wasn't a special story particularly, just that she couldn't take care of them and that she was extremely sorry. Something, no matter how small, was very wrong to Naru. He couldn't place either. It wasn't that she wasn't his real mom, no she definitly was. Maybe it was the fact she seemed to make Luella look mean and controlling. No matter how mad he was at his mother he knew she wasn't a monster.

"I think," He said standing. "I should leave."

Akiko narrowed her eyes. "What for?"

He sighed. "I was rude to my mother earlier, she's probably crying in a corner and that usually means Aunt Liz will yell at me later."

She pressed her lips into a fine line. "I think you should just leave your family and come home with me." She wrung her hands together. "I mean, it's not like they ever _bothered_ to tell you about me. They took away Eugene's chance at knowing me."

Naru winced as she continued. "Regardless of what they _say _they purposely kept your from knowing about me." She looked up at him and he was shocked at how cold they'd gotten. How lifeless. "That doesn't sound like love to me."

He frowned, something wasn't right about this woman. She blew her hair out of her face. "I don't think you _want _to go home. You want to come home with your real mother don't you?"

He shook his head. "There has to be some logical reason my parents didn't tell me about you."

She laughed, getting up from her table, rather outraged now. "Your adopted mother is a pushover. And your aunt is nothing but an idiot, and your _father_, your father is despicable."

Naru glared at his biological mother. "I think I'll be going now."

She grabbed his arm. "No." She smiled coldly. "I don't think you will."

**.xXx.**

Mai sat by the window in the office and looked at the silent crowd before her. Something was very, very wrong with that woman, Akiko. She took a deep breath and addressed Luella who was just now getting over a fresh fit of tears.

"There has to be _something_ about her that we know." Mai argued. "Lin, have you gotten anything?"

He shook his head. "I don't see anything wrong with her."

Luella threw her hands up. "That demon woman ruins everything! I mean, _who _comes to Japan to see your son whom you left after eighteen years or so? That's just suckish timing don't you think?"

Liz was silent still, trying to find where Naru was with her mind. From the look on her face, Mai knew it wasn't going too well.

Martin sighed. "Are you sure Liz, that he isn't in the same shop you said he'd be in?"

Liz looked up, her face paler than usual. "He switched it when I wasn't listening." She frowned. "Now I can't find him. I keep hearing this one lady that talks to her twelve cats like they're actually people. Tom, Larry, Jerry, Harry, Mary, Scary, Berry, Carrie, Bruce, Travis, Kevin and Mr. Fluffy-wuffy."

Martin raised an eyebrow and Liz shrugged. "Jerry is in a fight with Bruce because Bruce-"

"Liz." Lin interrupted. "Naru?"

"Oh right," She shook her head, clearing it of all cat-related thoughts. "I've got to find that idiot scientist."

Mai looked at John and Masako. "Is there anything you heard maybe that would show where he went?"

Masako shrugged. "I know he told you, Mai, where he was going to begin with but I always figured he'd change it if Liz wasn't listening."

John nodded, "I think that maybe he'd go somewhere you'd never expect him to go, which is why you haven't found him yet Ms. Liz."

Mai nodded. "Where _wouldn't _Naru go?"

Takigawa smiled. "A fair! Or an orphanage, or a post office, or a-"

Ayako elbowed him. "Be serious."

"I am, you old hag!"

"Hey!"

Lin cleared his throat. "The reason you can't find Akiko, Liz, is because she's no longer alive."

Liz looked at Lin like he'd gone insane. What did he mean she wasn't alive? They'd seen her, come into the office and leave, they'd seen enough evidence that she was, indeed, alive. So what was Lin talking about?

"What do you mean?" Luella asked.

Lin turned his computer around. so that they could see. "Akiko Fukui committed suicide four weeks after Gene was pronounced dead. She shot her self in the head while holding that packet containing all of the information about her children. Unfortunately, she had left the oven on, so when she shot herself, she never turned it off. Therefore burning all the evidence that she was the twins birth mother and any identification which would explain why you didn't get the call."

Luella blinked. "So where's my son?!"

**.xXx.**

Naru moaned and sat up. Looking around for a way out, any indication to where he was would help as well. But everything was black and he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face.

"Welcome home." His mother whispered.

He was definitely not at home.

_

* * *

  
_

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Naru: **So, what's the topic for today?

**Me: **Before I get to the topic I would like to let you know that I found out what the Green Lantern does.

**Naru: **What?

**Me: **He's a giant glow stick that can put you in green bubbles.

**Naru: **Okay then...

**Me: **So! The topic is....Lin.

**Naru: **Why?

**Me: **I dunno.

**Naru: **....

**Me: **Say something nice about Lin!

**Naru: **He's... um.... nice?

**Me: ***rolls eyes* How about: 'He can kick your butt with his shiki.'

**Naru: **That's not necessarily nice...

**Me: **It's true though! OH! You know what?

**Naru: ***sigh* What?

**Me: **I know why he puts his hair over his face like that!

**Naru: **Do I _want _to know?

**Me: **Yes! Why wouldn't you?

**Naru: **Okay, fine, what is it?

**Me: **He. Doesn't. Have. An. Eye!

**Naru:** You are so ridiculous.

**Me: **I'm right aren't I!

**Naru: **Absolutely not.

**Me: **Have you ever seen this so called eye of his?

**Naru: **I... I don't remember.

**Me: **Riiiight. So conveniently too.

**Naru: **Your theory is just stupid.

**Me: **Psh. Go look at his 'eye' and then see who's right.

**Naru: **Fine. I will.

*to be continued*

**I love Lin, so don't think I actually think he doesn't have an eye. ;) It's just a little funiness.**

* * *

*Akiko means 'love child' in Japanese and Fukui means 'fortunate'.


	46. Thanksgiving Part Four:

**Disclaimer: ****I have decided, for you loves who reviewed, that after this is finished, on this story I'll be doing some bloopers. BUT it's up to y'all to decide which scenes are able to get bloopered (?) review for me lovelies. :)**

**_I have a favor to ask: Go read Castles in the Distance on Fiction Press. She's a friend of mine and her story needs a little push. I'd really appreciate it._**

* * *

**When Birth Parents Come Knocking:**

_Thanksgiving Part Four:_

_"Welcome home." His mother whispered._

_He was definitely not at home._

**.xXx.**

Naru watched as Mai turned to stare at him.

"Mai?" He asked, reaching out to touch her. "What are you doing here?"

Mai said nothing but crouched down to his level and stared at him. Without warning, she reached out and slapped him across the face. Her eyes weren't hers anymore but Akiko's. Naru's face stung from where she slapped him.

"See dear," Akiko hissed in Mai's body. "I was born with paranormal abilities too."

Naru blinked and tried to summon what energy he had left but nothing came. He was powerless against his raging mother.

Akiko turned her head to the side and Mai was gone, Akiko had her own body again and she smiled curiously. "You have no power in the spirit realm dear. I made sure before you came. Eugene didn't even see it coming so don't worry about your ego getting bruised. God knows mine did when your witch of an aunt anticipated every move I made."

He felt empty without his ablities, powerless, and he let his black hair hang over his downcast eyes. He heard his mother laugh harshly.

"My ability is to change my appearance at will." Akiko explained. "I was Madoka for a week, when Gene died and she told your mother she was going to Japan for a couple of days. I was Lin when your grandmother died and I was your stupid Aunt Ellen for about thirty minutes. That witch didn't take too kindly to me inhabiting her body."

Naru blinked, trying to take it all in. People he thought were his friends weren't friends but his mother at times? He shook his head, he didn't really want to think about it.

"Possessions are quite easy once you get the hang of it, of course if you stay in someone's body for too long you'll get stuck in it forever." Akiko smiled nicely this time. "God forbid I get stuck in that little annoying brunettes body."

She shivered and Naru glared.

"So," She said softly. "you'll be here forever with me."

Naru's head shot up, if they were in the spirit realm that meant his mother was dead. Well, that was lovely.

"What were you doing in Mai's body?" He asked, suddenly alarmed.

His mother rolled her eyes. "She came to find you in her dreams so I took over her body and when she couldn't stay any longer I gave it back. Simple."

Naru tried to summon his power again, this time with a slight spark. He just had to keep it secret from his mother, or she'd take it away again. He gradually sat down, much to his mother's pleasure.

"I knew you'd come to your senses dear." She grabbed his hand and he fought the urge to yank it out in disgust.

He'd play this charade and once he got out of here, he'd never question his parents again. Or Mai.

**.xXx.**

"Gah!" Liz marched downstairs in frustration. She flung open the door next to the stairwell and grabbed a fuzzy little cat named Bruce. "Stop thinking such vulgar things."

The old woman just smiled at Liz, petting Jerry who seemed to be quite comfortable on his master's lap. Lin followed Liz and really wasn't that surprised to see her talking to a cat.

"Carrie is married to Jerry not Bruce." Liz wagged her finger in front of Bruce's face. "Apolo-"

"Oh no," The lady said softly. "Bruce isn't after Carrie, he's after Rachel."

"Rachel?" Liz asked, looking around. She spotted a grey cat perched on the windowsill and nodded. Making that a cat lady with thirteen cats. "So Rachel is Jerry's?"

The woman shook her head again. "Rachel is Harvey's. I just got him so you would've heard it."

Liz nodded in slow understanding. Scratch that. Fourteen cats. Lin sighed, this wasn't going to end any time soon was it?

"So Rachel is Harvey's but Bruce wants her? Well, Bruce," Liz picked the black cat up and stroked its fur. "you deserve someone more _nice_ and preferably one that isn't already taken."

Something in the old lady's eyes changed. "You're a mind reader like I am."

Liz raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah."

"And you need help locating your lost nephew." The lady prompted.

She had Liz and Lin's full attention now. "Have you tried the spirit realm?"

Liz was about to say she had but... She hadn't. "Oh..."

Lin rolled his eyes. "But if he's in there, how do we get him out?"

The old lady smiled and got up. "I can help you with that if you really want the narcissist from upstairs back."

Liz cracked a smile. "Surprisingly, we'd miss him very much."

_

* * *

  
_

_Conversations with Naru:_

**Me: **Psh. Go look at his 'eye' and then see who's right.

**Naru: **Fine. I will.

*to be continued*

**Naru: **Why'd you put the 'to be continued' on?

**Me: **Quit dawdling.

**Naru: **I'm sorry?

**Me: **Tell me if Lin has an EYE!

**Naru: **I didn't look

**Me: **Liar

**Naru: **Maybe I did, maybe I didn't

**Me: **So you aren't going to tell me are you?

**Naru: **I'll let Lin do it.

**Lin: **What's this nonsense about my eye.

**Me: **Hey it was all Naru's idea.

**Naru: **Hey!

**Lin: **I do have an eye thank you.

**Me: **Prove it.

**Lin: **Go watch the episode of Ghost Hunt where I gallantly rescue Mai from Urado.

**Naru: **Ghost Hunt?

**Me: **You know, the anime?

**Naru: **Should I?

**Me: **Well duh! You're in it.

**Naru: **I am _not _in an anime

**Me: **Are to.

**Naru: **I'm a real person.

**Me: **You're a real boy! (anyone get it? ;) )

**Naru: **Shut up.

**Lin: **I do have an eye though.

**Me: **Okay Mr. Random

**Lin: **Too bad it's bionic. *leaves room*

**Naru and I: **Wha?

* * *

*Akiko means 'love child' in Japanese and Fukui means 'fortunate'.

Did anyone get the Bruce/Rachel/Harvey thing? ;) I watched The Dark Knight last night. that's why. ;)


End file.
